De viaje con Marcy
by Hitsugaya Fiore-chan
Summary: Finn se siente deprimido por haber terminado con la princesa Flama y Marceline lo invitara a un viaje para animarlo. En el viaje encontraran la respuesta a muchas de sus dudas ademas de enfrentarse a muchos peligros... si quieren saber mas, Pasen y lean! :D
1. Ven conmigo

**Hi everibody! soy fiioremarcy117 (si lo se, es muy largo mi nombre :P) y este es mi primer fic. Bueno, nunca fui muy buena escribiendo ya que la maldita inspiracion no me llega ¬¬, es como un bloqueo, pero tube varios amigos que me contagiaron un poco de la suya, asi que ahora le voy a sacar provecho. Espero & les guste! :D (haaay que nervios) Aqui va!**

_**HORA DE AVENTURA NO ME PERTENECE, PERTENECE A PENDLETON WARD **_**(Si me perteneciera seria asi como en mi fic. :3 jajaja)**

**...**

**Capitulo 1. "Ven conmigo"**

Es otro dia en Ooo, Finn (ahora de 17 años) seguia como siempre, solo que mas alto, fuerte y sus peleas contra monstruos para salvar princesas y defender a inocentes, lo habian favorecido muchisimo. Jake ya no iva tan seguido de aventura con el humano, ahora tenia 5 cachorritos que cuidar y Lady Arcoiris estaba casi todo el dia con la Dulce Princesa.

Finn se habia hecho muy amigo de Marceline, la ayudaba con todo lo que necesitara, ivan a perseguir lobos, vencian monstruos y hasta estaban grabando un CD. La vampiesa no se quejaba, le agradaba bastante estar con el humano, y bueno el, iva por el mismo camino.

Desde que Finn termino con la princesa Flama (resulta que era malvada) estubo devastado. Por dos semanas no queria saber nada del mundo exterior y solo se sentia de animos para jugar con B-MO. Hasta que Marcy, quien tenia la mala costumbre de espiarlo, decidio hacerle una visita.

***_**FLASBACK**_***

_Finn estaba jugando en el sofa con B-MO, pero depronto la simpatica maquinita empezo a sonar avisando que tenia bateria baja y el humano no tubo mas remedio que mandarlo a descanzar, quedandose solo el en el gran silencio de la casa del arbol._

_Lo que no sabia era que un par de pequeños ojos rojos lo miraban desde un rincon del techo, listos para atacarlo. Rapidamente aparecio Marcy poniendo una de sus caras malditas ante el humano, quien ni se inmuto y solo la miro con una mueca de aburrimiento._

_-Marcy... te conosco desde hace 5 años, tu ya no me asustas...- Dijo Finn friamente._

_-Esta bien heroe... pero dime ¿que te ocurre?- DIjo la vampireza sentandose en el sofa al lado del humano y mirandolo con una mirada suplicante para hacer que el humano confesara._

_Finn lo medito unos segundos y luego respondio -No te preocupes Marcy, estoy bien, es solo que no estoy de animos para hacer nada-_

_Marceline lo miro con una sonrisa de lado y empezo a buscar opciones para que Finn se anime. -Mmm...y si vamos a ver una pelicula? ohi que estrenaron "Rastro de calor 7"..._

_-No, yo ya la vi. -_

_-Yyy... a perseguir lobos? se que te gusta...-_

_-No tengo ganas-_

_-A molestar a Bonnibel? seguro le podemos hacer varias bromas muy divertidas-_

_-Ya tengo bastantes problemas con el Dulce Reino para estar jugandole bromas a su monarca-_

_-Yyy...si..- No pudo terminar de hablar porque Finn la interrumpio. -Marcy, sin ofender, preo no tenes nada mejor que hacer?-_

_Marcy en ese momento ideo un plan mentelmente, al humano lo que mas le gusta es una aventura, no puede resistirse a tener una buena aventura llena de peligros o cosas por el estilo. Por lo que simplemente contesto. -Ahora que lo mencionas... tengo que ir a ver a mi primo Marshall que vive en una tierra muy lejana llamada Aaa, que se encuentra casi al otro lado del planeta. Es un viaje muy interesante, de muchos peligros y cosas como esas... sin mencionar que el viaje es bastante largo... voy a estar viajando por lo menos 5 meses... te pediria que me acompañes... pero veo que aqui tienes muchas cosas que hacer... asi que...-_

_-VOY CON VOS!- dijo Finn saltando del sofa con una sonrrisa de oreja a oreja. -Me refiero que si vos queres... te podria acompañar- dijo un poco sorrojado, pues se dio cuenta de que sonaba como desesperado._

_Marceline sonrio victoriosa. Que el humano la acompañara en un viaje asi...¡ERA BRILLANTE! y lo mejor de todo es que sabia que el humano no se negaria si ella le decia que el viaje tendriaa emocion y peligro._

_-Muy bien!- dijo la vampiresa -Salimos mañana a primera hora-_

***_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_***

Hoy era el dia en el que comenzaba el viaje. Ya estaba listo, llebava unos jeans azul oscuro, zapatos negros, una playera celeste y su asombroso gorrito blanco con orejitas de oso. Dentro de su mochila empaco ropa, su grabador de voz **(El que uso en el capitulo "Llego de la Nocheosfera" para grabar la cancion de Marceline)**, comida, comida para almas, el juego guerra de tarjetas, el Enchiridion, su espada de sangre de demonio, dos espadas mas, un reproductor de peliculas portatil que le dio B-MO, la cajita musical con musica de cuna que su mama les dio a el y Jake, su celular y un mapa.

Ese dia se habia levantado temprano, se habia dado una ducha, habia desayunado panqueques con tocino, y habia llamado a Jake para avisarle de su viaje.

Marceline estaba por llegar, cuando su celular sono, Finn contesto y vio que era Jake

_-Hola bro, te queria saludar antes de tu viaje y desearte que te valla bien..- _Dijo amablemente el perro.

-_Gracias Jake, me alegra poder hablar contigo antes de partir rumbo hacia Aaa.-_

_-Oye Finn, no es muy largo el viaje para ir solo?- _Esque Finn habia olvidado decirle a Jake que iria con Marceline.

_-Oh! no ire solo, ire con Marceline- _dijo despreocupadamente el humano

_-QUUUUUEEEEEEEEEE! iras con la dientona?-_

_-JAKE!-_

_-Perdon... pero Finn! ella es un vampiro, los vampiros te matan! y si te chupa la sangre?!-_

_-Viejo, no era que ya habias superado tu fobia a los vampiros?-_

_-A los vampiros si, a Marceline no-_

_-Oh vamos Jake! no seas cobarde-_

_-No soy cobarde hermanito, solo temo por ti! ademas si esa dientona te llega a lastimar, ten por seguro que le dare sus pataditas-_

_-Jake, tu y yo ya conocemos a Marceline desde hace 5 años, sabes muy bien que ella no haria algo asi...-_

_-Esta bien...-_

_-Ademas Marcy es muy aventurera, divertida, amable, linda...- _Se detubo cuando se dio cuenta de lo que le estaba diciendo a Jake acerca de Marceline. Se sonrrojo rogandole a Glob que Jake no lo hubiera escuchado, pero sus suplicas fueron en vano cuado Jake lo empezo a molestar.

-_IIIIUUUUUUYYYYYYYY! a alguien le gusta la reina vampiro, picaron...-_

_-Basta Jake, eso no es verdad!-_

_-Seee...lo que tu digas compadre...-_

Depronto Finn vio como se acercaba la figura de Marceline a lo lejos y se preocupo porque temia que escuchara lo que el y Jake estaban hablando.

-_Jake, tengo que colgar, ahi viene Marcy...-_

_-Esta bien compadre, ve ahi y metele sus besucones-_

_-JAKE!-_

_-Jejejeejejee, ok, adios hermanito, mandale un beso a "Marcy" de mi parte- _Dijo el perro haciendo enfasis en la palabra _"Marcy"-_

_-Jejeje, esta bien Jake, adios Bro!-_

_-Adios hermanito! recuerda traerme un regalo de Aaa...-_

_-Ok, Adios!-_

_-Chaito!-_

Dicho esto corto el telefono justo a tiempo porque Marcy estaba llegando.

-_Hola heroe, estas listo?-_

Marceline estaba vestida con unos jeans ajustados, unas botas de cuero negras, una remera de rockera (como la de la Dulce Princesa pero blanca y violeta oscuro), unos guantes negros con bordes blancos y su sombrilla adornada con calaberas. En su espalda traia su bolso verde con ropa, comida, peliculas, diario, y libreta para componer; y en su muñeca traia su bajo-hacha encojido y con la correa formaba un brazalete.

-_Pues si, y tu?-_

_-Todo listo-_

_-Entonces vamonos!-_

_..._

**Hola! espero que les aya gustado, fue muy dificil concentrarme con mis hermanos gritando al lado mio, pero aqui tienen el primer capitulo :) avisenme si les gusto o no, no me dejen con la duda! :P jajaja ;)**

**Si les gusto dentro de poco subo otro capitulo :D (si es que apruebo matematica y me llevo dibujo tecnico a diciembre (digo diciembre porque como voy me lo llevo derechito a febrero) :(**

**Pronto tendran noticias de mi.. asi que aqui los dejo... CHAITO! :)**


	2. Dear diary

**Hey hola! Aqui traigo el 2do capi, este va dedicado a Sauron123 (gracias por apoyarme! espero que te guste!), Angy (me ubieras dicho que te gustaban los fics. asi tambien te dedicaba el primero! jajaja bueno, ya esta, espero que te guste) y Luuh (te prometo que dentro de poco te vas a llevar una gran sorpresa jajaja :3 bueno, espero & te guste) bueno sin mas preambulos... el 2do capitulo!**

**HORA DE AVENTURA NO ME PERTENECE, PERTENECE A PENDLETON WARD (si me perteneciera... la DP y la PF no aparecerian jajaja :3)**

...

_**En el capitulo anterior...**_

-_Hola heroe, estas listo?-_

_-Pues si, y tu?-_

_-Todo listo-_

_-Entonces vamonos!-_

**...**

**Capitulo 2. "~**_**Dear Diary..."**_

_*****MARCELINES' POV.*****_

_**~Querido diario:**__ Hoy fue un dia genial! Que Finn me acompañara fue la mejor idea que se me pudo ocurrir jejeje, hicimos tantas cosas... pasamos por casa de una amiga de Finn, creo que se llamaba "Tronquitos", fue muy amable con nosotros, nos ofrecio tartas de manzana jajaja Finn se comio 5! yo por otro lado no comi, solo agarraba algunas manzanas y les chupaba el color; luego pasamos por el castillo de Bonnibel, con toda la paciencia del mundo tube que resistirme a salir volando de ahi, no lo hice solo porque Finn tomaba mi mano (Aaaawww! todavia siento su mano sobre la mia... se sintio tan lindo...agradable, tan...como en un sueño...) jajaja me dio risa lo celosa que se puso la cara de chicle de que Finn me tomara la mano, tube que aguantarme las ganas de reir con todo lo que tienia jajaja; luego pasamos por varios lugares mas, La Ciudad de los Ladrones... El Paso de la Roca Roja... Bellotopia... y por un lugar que creo que se llamaba algo asi como "La Cabaña de los Merodiadores" donde habia hombres muy fuertes, parecian viquingos (estupido Finn, casi hace que nos maten jajaja, pero fue divertido). Ahora estamos acampando a la mitad de Ooo, en un bosque. Segun mis calculos estaremos a las afueras de Ooo mañana al anochecer, si es que el clima nos ayuda, luego de eso... nos queda cruzar el oceano (espero que Finn haya superado su miedo, sino... las cosas se van a complicar... bastante).Ahora estoy tratando de dormir, pero varios pensamientos rondan por mi cabeza, todavia no entiendo bien varias cosas..._

_¿Por que me siento asi cuando estoy con Finn? ¿Acaso es lo que creo que es? No, no puede ser..._

_¿Por que estaba tan deprimido cuando lo fui a visitar? ¿No se supone que su princesita candelabro lo tenia que cuidar en vez de que el este asi, deprimido, sin ganas de hecer nada? Mañana le preguntare a Finn sobre el asunto..._

_¿Por que Finn sono como desesperado para aceptar venir cuando use psicologia inversa para que me acompañara? Si, lose, yo le comente todos los peligros de viaje y demas... pero en su voz se notaba algo diferente, como si ademas de todo eso... tuviera mas razones para venir... No me quiero hacer falsas esperanzas, ya tengo el corazon bastante roto..._

_Bueno, ahora tengo que descanzar, mañana pensare que hacer... Chaito!_

_**P:D:**__ Finn se ve tan tierno dormido... :3 _

_*****FIN MARCELINES' POV.*****_

...

Finn estaba placidamente dormido cuando algo empezo a perturbar su sueño, una larga cabellera negra lo estaba sacudiendo mientras escuchaba una voz que trataba de despertarlo...

-_Hey! heroe despierta! perdemos tiempo de caminata! vamos arriba!-_

Finn solo se limito a decir: -_Es muy temprano... 5 minutitos mas...-_

Marceline, quien estaba frustrada por no poder despertar al humano, agarro de su mochila una botella con agua y se la bacio en la cabeza a Finn.

El humano, como un resorte, salto alterado al darse cuenta de que estaba empapado con agua fria. Miro hacia todos lados hasta toparse con la sonrisa victoriosa de la vampiresa, quien solo dijo -_Te dije que te levantaras...-_ Finn fruncio el seño y se empezo a secar.

Ya menos enojado, pregunto -¿_Que tienes preparado para hoy, Marcy?_

_-Caminata, para el final del dia tenemos que estar a fines de Ooo...-_

_-Hmmm...ok...-_

_-Pues vamonos!-_

_..._

Pasaron 2 horas desde que abandonaron el bosque y comenzaron a caminar, ambos estaban bastante cansados como para seguir asi que decidieron parar en un prado a almorzar, pues ya era mediodia. Acomodaron un mantel con cuadros rojos y blancos en el suelo, en el habia una canasta con moras que Marceline habia ido recolectando en el camino y algunas manzanas de Tronquitos. Finn por otro lado habia traido un poco de espaguetti para cocinar, mientras lo cocinaba vio a la vampireza sentada bajo la sombra de su sombrilla comiendo moras y se decido a preguntar:

-_Oye Marcy...-_

_-Amm... si..?-_

_-¿Por que tenes que ir a ver a tu primo?-_

Marceline se quedo pensativa un momento y luego respondio.

-_Ammm... por nada, es solo que hace casi 1000 años que no nos vemos...y tenemos cosas de las cuales platicar...imagina no ver a Jake por mas de un milenio ¿Lo extrañarias demasiado verdad?-_

_-Pues si..pero y...entonces... ¿Para que me pediste que te acompañara?-_

_-Porque no es bonito estar viajando 5 meses sola-_

_-¿Como lo sabes?-_

_-Recuerda que yo estube recorriendo todo Ooo por 500 años-_

_-A.. cierto... pero... ¿Por que yo?-_

_-Simple!:_

_-En primera: porque no tengo amigos, tu eres el unico. -_

_-En segunda: porque me agrada mucho tu compania, es muy... divertida.-_

_-Y en tercera: porque se que te encantan las aventuras, y ademas estabas bastante deprimido... lo que me lleva a preguntar, ¿Por que estabas asi?-_

Finn ensombrecio su mirada algo triste y luego miro a Marceline y contesto.

-_La princesa Flama...-_

Marceline estaba que no se la creia. Una persona que tenga el amor y la atencion de alguien como Finn... es la persona mas afortunada sobre Ooo! Finn decidio entregarle su corazon a la princesa Flama y ella solo lo lastimo tanto fisica como emocionalmente, quitandole a ese chico todo su espiritu aventurero... para ella todo estaba claro en su mente: la proxima vez que viera a la princesa Flama le tiraria un balde con hielo en la cabeza. Disimulo muy bien todas las ideas que recorrian su mente y sin emocion alguna visible dijo:

-_¿Que hay con ella?-_

_-Era malvada, la tube que desterrar... no quiero hablar de eso-_

_-Ok, entiendo...-_

Finn le dedico una timida pero calida sonrisa de lado, mirandola como si fuera la cosa mas hermosa que hubiera visto en mucho tiempo.

-_Oye Finn...- _Algo lo desperto de sus penzamientos -_Creo que devemos continuar con el viaje, mira aquellas nubes -_dijo señalando el cielo, y en efecto, se podian ver unas nubes bastantes grandes y grises -_Si no seguimos caminando la lluvia nos va a alcanzar antes de que lleguemos a los limites de Ooo, ademas, solo falta cruzar el Reino Helado, luego de eso llegaremos aa... los limites de Ooo- _lo ultimo lo dijo nerviosamente pues lo que menos queria era que Finn desistiera de seguir en su viaje solo porque tenian que cruzar el oceano, por eso decidio saltarse ese diminuto detallito.

-_Ok, vamos- _dijo el humano empezando a guardar varias cosas, pues ambos ya habian terminado de comer.

...

Ya habian pasado tres horas desde que terminaron de comer y siguieron con su camino, el clima frio empezo a hacerse notar, pues ya estaban dentro de el Reino Helado. El camino a travez de la nieve era muy largo como para ir caminando lo cual hizo que al humano se le dificultara mucho seguirle el paso a Marceline quien iva flotando. L a vampiresa noto esto y una idea se le vino a la cabeza, no era la mejor, la verdad era algo incomoda, pero serviria para salir del Reino Helado antes del anochecer.

_-Finn...- _dijo captando la atencion del humano quien solo la miraba con una expresion de "_tengo frio!_"-

-_Eeemm... si?- _dijo el humano tiritando de frio

-_Subete en mi espalda- _dijo la vampiresa con voz seria pero algo apenada.

_-QUUUEEEEE?!- _dijo abriendo sus ojos como platos algo apenado.

-_No me malinterpretes, es para poder llevarte volando asi saldremos del Reino Helado mas rapido, ahora, subete que nos va a caer la noche en cualquier momento-_

_-Pero Marcy...-_

_-YA!- _ordeno la vampireza algo frustrada.

-_ok... ok... ya voy...-_

Marceline guardo su sombrilla en su bolso, pues no la necesitaba ya que estaba nublado y a punto de llover y toco el suelo agachandose un poco para que el humano pudiera subirse en ella.

El humano timidamente se poso sobre ella y rodeo su cuello con sus brazos, y su cadera con sus piernas apretandola suavemente contra el y sintiendo su calor, el cual era casi nulo pues ella era un vampiro y ademas estaba nevando, pero aun asi sintio algo de ese calor que solo Marcy podia transmitir.

Marceline se sonrrojo hasta mas no poder al sentir a Finn en su espalda, pero se controlo y solo se dedico a si misma una sonrisa para luego preguntar -_¿Estas listo heroe?-_

Finn termino de acomodarse mejor en la espalda de la vampiresa y solo asintio con la cabeza.

Marceline tomo impulso y salio volando tan fuerte que Finn casi se cae, por lo que tubo que sujetarse mas fuerte a la vampiresa, lo que hizo que ambos se sonrrojaran y evitaran decirse algo o incluso mirarse.

La noche los empezo a tragar poco a poco y para cuando terminaron de cruzar el Reino Helado y estar en frente del oceano (lo que hizo que Finn se pusiera muy tenso) ya era de noche y una fuerte tormenta les estaba dando a los dos con todo lo que tenia: viento que casi los hacia volar y agua como si les tiraran un balde de agua sin fondo en la cabeza.

El miedo de Marceline se cumplio, estar varados, sin refugio, en plena noche y para colmo con una tormenta que parecia que se estaba burlando de ellos por lo dificil que se las hacia. Con la vista busco algun lugar donde poder resguardarse de la lluvia y no muy lejos, en la cima de unos riscos se hallaba lo que parecia ser un castillo.

Finn tenia la sospecha de que ya habia estado ahi antes, pero no recordaba cuando, como ni por que habia estado alli. Estubo varios minutos sumergido en sus pensamientos hasta que la voz de Marcy lo desperto -_Mira eso-_ la vampiresa estaba mirando algo arriba de unos riscos, lo cual le llamo la atencion, asi que el tambien se puso a mirar; luego de estar mirando por unos momentos logro distinguir lo que parecia ser un castillo, y no cualquier castillo, el conocia muy bien aquel castillo. Una serie de imagenes y recuerdos borrosos llegaron a la mente de Finn haciendo que pusiera sus pelos de punta.

Marceline tomo de la mano a Finn alentandolo para que la siguiera y le dijo -_Sigueme, podremos estar seguros alli hasta que el clima este en buenas condiciones para seguir con nuestro camino- _luego volteo a ver al humano y se sorprendio al notar que estaba palido, muy palido, hasta parecia vampiro, y tenia una expresion de horror dibujada en el rostro...

...

**Holis! si, ya se, los deje con muchas dudas... este capitulo fue mas como para rellenar, pero les aseguro que el siguiente capitulo tendra mucho misterio, van a saber mas sobre los motivos del viaje... el lugar donde se quedaron...por que Finn se puso tan nervioso...bueno, de todo eso se van a enterar en el siguiente capitulo, y si no es en ese... pues sera en el que le sigue. Bueno los dejo porque me agarro sueño... asi que Chaito!**

**P.D: mando un gran saludo a mis primeros lectores: Angy y Sauron123, gracias por leer :D**


	3. Escalofrios

**Hola! bueno, en el capitulo anterior los deje con demaciadas interrogantes... jajaja seguro se quedaron con cara de WTF?! jajaja sip, los comprendo, lo crean o no yo tambien me quede igual, pense en seguirlo pero luego comprendi que era necesario dejarlo ahi para que este capitulo fuera mas interesante... ok, hoy sabremos que fue de la Princesa Flama (por mi no la pondria, pero la tengo que poner por el contexto de la historia, solo les puedo decir que ustedes lean y el entendimiento vendra despues :3 ) tambien sabremos sobre un misterio que encierra el castillo donde se estan quedando hasta que pare la lluvia... y bueno solo les puedo decir que escribo lo primero que se me viene a la cabeza y trato de que cuadre bien, si lose, no es la mejor forma pero asi es como escribo :3 es mas rapido y ademas temina todo algo asi como mas loco ;) aunque hace que quede muy bipolar :/ sorry si queda asi, pero esque he estado muy estresada con la familia... la escuela.. etc. Ustedes entenderan... pero si no les gusta... pues...ni modo! pero les prometo que el cuarto capi va a estar mejor... encerio, yo misma me estuve regañando por no poder hacerlo mejor de lo que lo tenia planeado... asique solo les puedo decir que el final tiene Finnceline y... bueno... una sorpresita que hara que quieran que no se corte ahi, osea lo dejo en suspenso :O jajaja ok, (notaron que la primera parte de este mensaje la escribi cuano estaba feliz y la ultima cuando no tanto...me refiero a eso con "bipolar", ya se daran cuenta cuando lean) bueno, respondo reviews al final! (*O*) jajaja, ok no los entretengo mas... espero que les guste (o no...) Nos leemos abajo! :D**

**HORA DE AVENTURA NO ME PERTENECE, PERTENECE A PENDLETON WARD (si me perteneciera habria puro Finnceline y Fiolee XD)**

...

_**En el capitulo anterior...**_

Marceline tomo de la mano a Finn alentandolo para que la siguiera y le dijo -_Sigueme, podremos estar seguros alli hasta que el clima este en buenas condiciones para seguir con nuestro camino- _luego volteo a ver al humano y se sorprendio al notar que estaba palido, muy palido, hasta parecia vampiro, y tenia una expresion de horror dibujada en el rostro...

...

_**Capitulo 3. "Aaagggghhh... Escalofrios"**_

_*****MARCELINES' POV.*** **_

La lluvia se hace mas intensa cada minuto que pasa y Finn todavia sigue congelado del miedo no se a que, pero se le notaba en la cara. Lo tube que agarrar del torso y como pude llevarlo levitando hasta la puerta de lo que parecia ser un castillo en el risco.

Auch! Finn se ha vuelto muy pesado desde que lo conoci, claro, ahora es 6 años mayor, pero se supone que yo puedo cargar el doble del peso de Finn facilmente, pero... ¿por que se me hace tan dificil mantenerme en el aire con el? hhmmm... deve ser que estoy muy cansada por haber estado cargandolo 5 horas seguidas... si encuentro un buen lugar donde dormir... voy a ser la persona mas feliz en 10km a la redonda jajaja. HAAAAYYY! estupida rama... mientras iva con Finn a cuestas no lo pude sostener mas y lo tube que llevar arrastrando, mientras caminaba una rama me hizo caer y torcerme un tobillo cortandome un poco, no crei que me llegara a doler tanto, pero lo hizo. Finn salio de su transe al ver como me habia lastimado y que ahora no podia volar (por lo canzada que estaba) ni caminar (por mi tobillo) y paso un brazo por abajo de mis rodillas y el otro brazo por mi espalda tratando de sostenerme. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que deje de sentir la lluvia sobre mi cara, envez de eso senti que un calor agradable recorrio mi cuerpo. Despues de eso... Todo se volvio oscuro...

_*****FIN MARCELINES' POV.*****_

Finn tenia a Marceline en sus brasos y la apretaba contra su pecho tratando de resguardarla de la lluvia. Marceline habia quedado inconciente luego de haberme cargado la mitad del viaje. El humano se sentia culpable, pues se supone que el tendria que cargarla a ella, protegerla y no dejar que nada le pasara, pero fallo. Marceline quedo inconciente y con una herida en una de sus piernas, Finn nunca se perdonaria por haber dejado que eso pasara, se sentia culpable, muy culpable. Nada de eso habria pasado si esos escalofrios que ese lugar la daba no lo hubieran controlado, ahora solo esperaba que Marcy se recuperara y lo perdonara.

El humano no tenia otra opcion que llevarla hasta el lugar de donde provenia ese miedo que aun no podia comprender. Cuando llego a la entrada de aquel castillo dejo a Marceline en el suelo y se dispuso a tratar de abrir el gran porton para entrar, cuando lo abrio vio un sofa en el cual recosto a Marceline, quien estaba totalmente empapada y temblando. ¿Un vampiro se puede enfermar?

Finn preocupado por el estado de Marcy, saco de su mochila unas vendas y las envolvio en el tobillo de la vampiresa tratando de detener el sangrado, el recordaba las lecciones de primeros auxilos que le habia dado la Dulce Princesa cada vez que el llegaba al hospital del Dulce Reino. Cuando lo logro, noto que Marceline estaba temblando lo que lo hizo preocuparse de que de verdad estuviera muy enferma. Con cuidado toco su frente y sintio como estaba que ardia en fiebre. Rapidamente empezo a buscar un lugar donde mojar unas vendas para bajarle la fiebre a Marcy, y en efecto, a unos metros de ellos encontro una habitacion la cual tenia un baño donde mojarla. Tomo a Marceline y la desvistio dejandola solamente con la ropa interior y la metio en una tina con agua caliente que habia preparado para ella. El se sonrrojo hasta mas no poder al sentir a Marcy asi como estaba y cuidadosamente empezo a fregarla tratando de que le bajara la fiebre.

Luego de media hora de estar bañandola y de verificar de que Marceline se hubiera estabilizado, la saco de la tina, la seco, le puso otra ropa mas comoda a la que traia puesta, le cambio las vendajes de su pierna y la arropo suavemente en la cama de la habitacion. Se sento al lado de ella y suavemente le dijo -_Jake me dijo que te diera esto-_ y suavemente la beso en una de sus mejillas.

...

Pasaron 2 horas hasta que Marceline recupero la conciencia poco a poco, vio que estaba en una cama dentro de una habitacion algo lugubre pero muy hermosa, con otra ropa a la que traia puesta en el viaje, el cabello mojado y con un agudo dolor en una de sus piernas. No recordaba nada de lo que habia pasado, solo recordaba a Finn sosteniendala en sus brazos y apretando su cuerpo con el de el tratando de resguardarla de la lluvia, luego de eso... todo se volvio oscuridad.

Recorrio con la vista la habitacion, era muy peculiar, pues en un rincon habia una escalera de madera apollada en la pared que iva a una saliente en el techo, pero no se alcanzaba a ver lo que habia en ella, pero parecia que era un atico. En las paredes habia dibujos de caballos, eran muy hermosos, parecia que de verdad estuvieran alli. Admirada, los siguio observando hasta que algo le llamo la atencion, eran lo que parecian ser dos espejos colgados en la pared. Estaban enmarcados en un marco de metal negro y ovalado con un diseño como de flores o algo asi, no alcanzaba a distinguirlos bien por la falta de luz.

Sintio una respiracion a su lado, volteo su mirada y se encontro con el humano durmiendo arrodillado al lado de la cama con sus brazos entrelazados bajo su cabeza usandolos como almohada. Ella miro con ternura a Finn, pues a pesar de tener 17 años y ser todo un hombre... por dentro seguia siendo el niñito tierno, aventurero y dulce que siempre fue. En ese momento todo le quedo claro, Finn se habia vuelto alguien muy importante para ella, alguien mas que un simple amigo, o que mas bien su unico amigo, se habia vuelto el heroe ingenuo, infantil y dulce que le robo el corazon.

Poso su mano sobre la cabeza del humano y acaricio esa suave cabellera rubia (el no traia su gorro porque estaba mojado, asi que lo puso a secar), penso si el fue el que le cambio la ropa y la baño... -_No, Finn no se pudo haber aprovechado asi de mi... pero... ¿Y si por algo lo hizo?... hhmm... mañana le preguntare, pero por ahora es mejor que descansemos para recuperar fuerzas-_ se sento en la cama y sacudo levemente del hombro al humano quien solo levanto la cabeza con cara de dormido y sin entender nada, Marceline abrio las sabanas y con la vista le indico que se acostara a su lado, el humano accedio y se recosto a su lado (cabe recordar que estaba dormido y no sabia muy bien lo que hacia porque tenia mucho sueño) al acostarse Finn, Marceline se volvio a acostar dandole la espalda al humano quien entre sueños poso uno de sus brazos sobre la cintura de la vampiresa y la abrazo contra el como a un osito de peluche. Marcy al sentir esto solo se acurruco mas, sintiendo como el sueño le ganaba y con el calor del abrazo de Finn protegiendola, y asi ambos se quedaron dormidos sintiendo el calor que el otro transmitia.

...

Finn poco a poco comenzo a abrir sus ojos, lo ultimo que sabia era que Marceline se habia estabilizado lo suficiente como para que el pudiera descanzar un rato. Trato de levantarse pero sintio una precion en el pecho que se lo impedia, bajo su mirada hacia su pecho y se sorprendio al notar que la vampiresa lo estaba abrasando mientras dormia y el a ella.

Rojo hasta mas no poder trato de safarse del agarre de Marcy sin despertarla, pero le fue imposible ya que ella era mas fuerte que el. Sin querer hizo un movimiento brusco que hizo que Marceline se despertara y viera a Finn totalmente rojo, rapidamente solto su agarre y le permitio sentarse y ella a su lado.

Ninguno podia decir ni una palabra, ni mirarse podian, pero Marceline fue mas valiente y dijo _-¿Do..dormiste bien?-. _El humano se sorprendio pero solo logro asintir con la cabeza para luego decir _-¿Y tu pierna esta mejor?-_

-_Emm...si, duele un poco pero no es nada, no te preocupes-_

_-Ok, pero... ¿Donde estamos?-_

_-Si mal no recuerdo... yo conozco este lugar, pero paso hace mucho tiempo y es una larga historia-_

_-¿Y si vamos a desallunar y ahi me cuentas todo?-_

_-Ok, andando...-_

_-Espera... ¿Quieres que te ayudea caminar?-_

_-Finn, soy un vampiro, yo puedo volar-_

_-Ah claro...-_

Finn bajo de la cama y le dejo espacio a Marceline para que tomara vuelo pero esta solo pudo levitar unos centimetros y luego volvio a descender -_Haay nooo... no ahora...-_

_-¿Que?! ¿Que ocurre Marcy? ¿Estas bien?-_

_-Eeeemm...sii...no es nada...- _ dijo esta medio nerviosa -_Luego te explico...-_

_-Mmm... esta bien, yyy.. ¿Ahora aceptas mi ofrecimiento de que te ayude?- dijo Finn en tono burlon._

_-Jajaja, claro heroe-_

_..._

Estaban los dos sentados tomando un poco de chocolate caliente que Finn habia preparado, el gran castillo era muy sombrio, mas de lo que ambos recordaban... como si algo estuviera ahi.

_-Oye Finn... ¿Te molesta si pregunto...que paso con... la princesa Flama?-_

Finn bajo la vista al suelo y se quedo callado un momento y luego respondio -_No es una bonita historia... pues veras...-_

_*****FLASHBACK*****_

Finn iva a ver a la princesa Flama para darle una visita sorpresa, el pensaba que ella se alegraria mucho de verlo y mas porque era su aniversario de 3 años de novios, pensaba...

El estaba llegando a la casa de su amada cuando escucho unas voces, una la reconocio en ese instante... pero la otra no.

Se escondio atras de unos arbustos y se quedo observando. Unos minutos despues, la princesa Flama salio de su casa junto con un joven hecho de fuego, muy parecido a ella. -_Adios cariño-_ dijo la princesa Flama.

-_Adios-_ dijo el joven misterioso y luego la beso.

Finn habia visto todo y estaba que se moria del coraje, pero no dijo nada porque sabia lo que un elemento fuego podia hacer. Salio rapidamente de los arbustos y corrio hacia casa de Jake y Arcoiris para contarle todo a su hermano.

Jake le dijo que lo mejor era esperar a ver que pasaba y tratar de contactar al joven para saber quien es... como conoce a la princesa... y que es de ella. Finn acepto y se fue en busca de el joven. Tardo un tiempo en encontrarlo pero cuando lo encontro le hizo las interrogantes que andaban por su mente, el jover respondio que era el principe Flama, venia de tierras lejanas y que era novio de la princesa Flama.

Finn tenia una idea en mente, sonrrio con malicia y le indico que lo siguiera. Llegaron a la casa de la princesa Flama y tocaron la puerta, la princesa Flama abrio felizmente la puerta -_Hola cariño!-_ abrazo a Finn quien no le correspondio de igual manera, envez de eso seguia con los brazos cruzados. La princesa Flama se separo algo sorprendida de la actitud del Flama se puso palidisima al verlos a ambos juntos... -_Oh ooh...-_

-_Princesa... creo que nos deves una explicacion...- _dijo Finn

_-Y por tu bien que sea muy buena- _dijo el principe Flama al cual Finn miro algo sorprendido por la amenaza.

_-Emm...bueno...veran...-_

_*****PAUSA DEL FLASHBACK*****_

_**-**__Oye Finn, que ella te aya engañado no es razon para que sea malvada, bueno lo es, pero no para que la desterraras- _dijo la vampiresa prestandole atencion al Finn.

-_Dejame terminar-_

_-Esta bien... esta bien...-_

_*****CONTINUA EL FLASHBACK*****_

-_Olvidalo, yo me voy...- _dijo el principe Flama dando la vuelta por donde vino.

-No!espera!- grito la princesa, pero el PF no miro hacia atras y siguio caminando.

-Me parece que yo tendria que hacer lo mismo...- dijo el humano.

-No...tu no te iras...- dijo la PF convirtiendose en un monstruo de fuego gigante **(como el del capitulo "Caliente al tacto") **y lanzando fuego hacia varios lugares cercanos.

Finn tomo su espada penzando que hacer, pues lo que menos queria era lastimarla, pero a ella no le importaba eso, simplemente destruiria todo porque se le daba la gana. Finn tomo una cuerda que tenia en su mochila y le hizo el hechizo para que no se quemara que Flambo le habia enseñado años atras. Corrio en circulos al rededor de la PF y enrredo sus piernas dejandola inmovilizada. El humano la miro a los ojos, se podia ven la decepcion en los ojos azules del chico quien simplemente dijo -_Lo siento... pero por poner en peligo la tierra de Ooo... estas desterrada-_ dicho esto dio un gran salto y la empujo haciendola caer del risco directo al agua.

La PF cayo al agua dejandola inconcinte y con su tamaño normal. Cuando desperto estaba encerrada en la lampara y en el Reino del Fuego.

Marceline se quedo pasmada, ahorita si que la mataba... la mandaria a la nocheosfera con un balde de hielo en la cabeza.

Finn se quedo mirando como la vampiresa fruncia el seño y se quedaba pronunciando cosas que solo glob sabia. -_Marcy...eeemmm...¿Estas bien?-_

_-¿Eeeh? aa..si! claro-_

-_Hmmnn...ok...si tu lo dices...-_

_-Si..-_

_-Hey Marcy... ¿Que sabes de este lugar?-_

_-Pues... esto paso hace mucho tiempo...-_

_*****FLASHBACK*****_

Marceline se encontraba junto a una chica morena de cabello largo oscuro y ojos negros llamada Anymor (curioso nombre para una chica) y ella era un angel de la naturaleza. Ambas estaban felices, charlaban, se reian, ponian caras graciosas y hacian cosas que solo glob entendia porque les parecian divertidas. Se notaban que eran amigas de muchos años... pero no todo era felicidad...

Anymor era usualmente maltratada, castigada y forzada a hacer todos los trabajos duros de su casa (el castillo) por su madre (una bruja de la oscuridad llamada Neleya). Anymor solo veia a Marceline 1 semana al año cuando iva de visita, la mejor semana que tenia en todo el año, Pero hubo un año en el que la joven morena no termino completamente sus tareas antes de la semana de visita y quedo castigada por el resto del mes, Marcy no dejo que eso las detuviera y se escaparon a una pequeña habitacion secreta que habia en el cuarto de la joven. Ahi pasaban horas escuchando musica, componiendo canciones, cantando... hasta que en el ultimo dia de visita de Marceline, Neleya las descubrio, agarro de los pelos a Any (como la llamaba Marcy) y la arrastro hacia la puerta mientra ella luchaba por soltarse. Marceline furiosa de ver a su amiga ser tratada asi, trato de salvarla pero por alguna razon no se podia mover... estaba paralizada. La madre de la joven le ternino haciendo un hechizo a Marceline y dejandola inconsciente, ella hizo que Marcy cuando se enamorara... perdiera sus poderes. Any, al ver lo que su madre hacia solo alcanzo a decirle que solo habia una cura para eso, pero la tenia que encontrar ella sola.

Marceline cuando desperto se dio cuenta de que estaba en la Nocheosfera y que su amiga todavia estaba cautiva de su madre... nunca la volvio a ver...

_*****FIN DEL FLASHBACK*****_

-_La volvi a buscar cada vez que pude... pero despues de 100 años me di por vencida-_ dijo la vampireza con nostalgia.

-¡_ESO LO EXPLICA TODO!- _dijo Finn algo pensativo.

-¿_Ah?... ¿A que te refieres Finn?-_

_-Bueno... pues veras...hace unos años recibi una carta de una "anfitriona secreta" a concurrir a su castillo (el cual era este mismo), cuando llegue junto con Jake habia una caja en la puerta que era para mi y Jake, en la caja habia 2 antifases (uno para mi y el otro pues para Jake) y me hice llamar El Principe Hotbot. _**(Nota de la A.: Amo cuando se pone el antifaz! se ve muy lindo :3 y hago referencia al capitulo "Escalofrios" de la 3era temporada) **_Cuando entramos estaban PB, B-MO, Pan de Canela, Arcoiris y la PG (Princesa Grumosa). Aparecio una carta que decia que un espiritu iva a poseer a uno de nosotros para que matara al resto, uno por uno ivan desapareciendo hasta que solo quede yo... y empece a correr. Resulta que todo era una broma de Jake y el resto, pero lo importante es que mientras escapaba una clase de espiritu intento matarme, era verde y parecia... una chica, mas bien una mujer. ¿Alguna idea?-_

_-Eee... todavia estoy procesando... pero creo que puede ser ella...pero por lo que me cuentas que intento matarte... puede que sea su madre. Aaahhhhggg... eso me da escalofrios...-_

_-Si, pero ahora que lo pienzo... me di cuenta de que tambien encaja la historia con lo que te pasa a ti...- _Marceline se puso nerviosa -_Tu maldicion dice que tu perderas tus poderes cuando...cuando... te enamores. -_Marceline cerro los ojos con fuerza e inhalo mucho aire llenando sus pulmones -¡_AGUANTENME LAS CARNES!_ eso significa _q-quee tu-uu est-as... -_Marceline solto el aire en forma de suspiro como fastidiado -_Enamorada!-_concluyo el humano como si hubiera resuelto un misterio.

-_Esperen...- _dijo Finn mirando a Marcy a los ojos y acercandose a ella -Marcy... ¿D-de quien estas enamorada?-

_**Continuara...**_

...

**Hola a todos! si... lo se... estubo muy bipolar. Los 3 dias que estube escribiendo tube animos totalmente diferentes, por eso en algunas partes estan todos felices y en otra cambian a estar re tristes o enojados. Sorry, esque en mi casa he tenido muchos problemas familiares... sin contar de que me lleve Matematica al P.O.E.C. y Dibujo Tecnico a febrero (la buena noticia es que aprobe Ajuste Mecanico con 7, jajaja la profe se quedo con ganas de desaprobarme pero le gane ^.^ ) Quise meter en la escenografia un poco de la pelicula de La Llamada (necesitaba inspiracion, si?!) jajaj ok... ahora contesto reviews por primera vez! (*O*)**

_**Angy:**_** Jajaja gracias por el review! me alegra que te haya gustado la parte de Finn & Jake jajaja yy... bueno aqui esta el capi!**

_**Sauron123:**_** Gracias por el review y el mucho apoyo que me das! Aca esta el capi 3.**

_**Ovks and Marceline:**_** Creo que es el mismo capitulo del que estamos hablando, no me acuerdo muy bien para que es que fueron al castillo Finn y Jake, pero aca comprueva si era el capitulo que decias, Wooow! gracias me alegra que hasta el 2do capi te haya gustado (bueno, no se si te gusto este) espero que si... igual gracias! :D**

_**Isa118:**_** Jajaja gracias! aca esta el capi, sorry por la tardanza. Espero que te haya gustado.**

_**Sofi11:**_** Jajaja gracias! sabes, yo me pongo igual que tu cuando leo tu fic. jajaja P.D: desde hace una semana que tengo una vision de que iva a pasar EXACTAMENTE lo que paso en el capitulo 10 de tu fic. (lo del cambio de cuerpo) Jajajaja imaginate como me atore con el te cuando lei que pasaba eso jajaja casi escupo toda la compu jajajaja ;) aa.. y gracias por el capi 10! (yo era una de las que decia que tu fic. era a base del misterio de anubis) jajaja :D**

_**Gumball Lee:**_** No te preocupes, no te odio ;) tienes razon, me tengo que esforzar mas en mi fic. y que termine mis clases lo voy a poder hacer :D Aaaa! por cierto, obvio que va a haber Fiolee! ¿Que clase de Finnceline seria yo si no meto un Fiolee? jajaja es curioso, mi mejor amiga dice que es Fionna, ya que sos Marshall puede que algun dia la conozcas :) jajajaXD gracias por el review!**

**P.D:**___**Luuh**__**: mi ex-inocente mentecita te manda saludos :3 jajajaXD.**_

**Gracias a todos y perdon si no les gusto o si me quedo muy bipolar o si me tarde mucho en escribirlo, les prometo que el siguiente va a estar mejor... SE LOS JURO POR FINN! 3 jajajaXD y si les gusto... pues gracias! significa mucho :')**

**Nos leemos dentro de poco, lo juro! (esta vez lo juro por Jake :D)**

**Chaito! :3**

**\(~.*)/**


	4. Ensueño

**Holiis! ok aqui vengo con el 4to capi :O jajaja bueno, averrr... los deje con muchas ganas de saber que le dira Marcy a Finn por lo que veo... jaja ok eso lo sabran hoy :3 no los quise torturar mas y me puse dia y noche a escribir :D no los entretengo mas... nos leemos abajo!**

**HORA DE AVENTURA NO ME PERTENECE (jajaja eso ya lo saben) PERTENECE A PENDLETON WARD (como ya saben... si me perteneciera, la DP y la PF estarian en prision por ser mas malas que Gunther XD)**

**...**

_**En el capitulo anterior...**_

-¡_AGUANTENME LAS CARNES!_ eso significa _q-quee tu-uu est-as... Enamorada!-_

-Marcy... ¿D-de quien estas enamorada?-

**...**

**Capitulo 4. "**_**~Ensueño~"**_

_-¿Y bien Marcy?... ¿Quien te gusta?-_

_-Y-yo... n-noo..se d-de que me hablas F-Finn...-_

_-Marcy... en primera: Tu a mi no me engañas, yo te conozco mejor que nadie. En segunda: Tu estas perdiendo tus poderes, lo cual comprueva mi teoria. Y en tercera: Dime quien te gusta, no puede ser taaan malo ¿Verdad?...-_

-_Yo... pues si... pero...-_ Solto un suspiro -_Tu no lo entenderias...-_

_-Vamos Marcy... dimelo, puedes confiar en mi- _Dijo el humano poniendo una mano en la mejilla de la vampiresa.

-_Si... lo se Finn... es solo que...-_

_-Que...-_

_-Finn, tu... m-me gus-tas...-_

El humano se qurdo viendo como en esos ojos carmesi se exparcia un brillo que el nunca vio, un brillo que le encantaba,... un brillo que expresaba que ella era vulnerable cuando decia la verdad. El no se lo esperaba.

_-Marcy... yo...-_

_-Olvidalo, olvida lo que dije-_

_-Pero...-_

_-Solo hazlo...-_

_-No, no quiero-_

_-¿Ah?-_

_-Lo que escuchaste... no quiero-_

_-Fi-Finn...-_

No pudo continuar porque el humano le planto un beso. Ella al principio no correspondio no porque no quisiera, sino porque la tomo por sorpresa... no esperaba que Finn lo entendiera, mucho menos que el sintiera lo mismo... estaba en un sueño. Poco a poco se dejo llevar y le fue correspondiendo, el humano al sentir que era correspondido la abraso con todas sus fuerzas (no tanto para lastimarla) pero la abrazo con fuerza porque estaba muy feliz. Luego de un rato se tuvieron que separar por falta de aire y se quedaron abrazados, solo querian sentir que el otro estaba ahi... querian sentirse protegidos.

-_Finn... ¿desde cuando...?-_

_-Desde que me di cuenta de que eres mi mejor amiga... y la unica chica sobre Ooo que iria de aventura conmigo, jajaja-_

_-Ja... tonto- _Le dedico una tierna sonrisa y le dio un beso en la mejilla

-_Yyy... tu... ¿Desde cuando?...-_

_-Pues... desde que me di cuenta, cuando... te cargue por el reino helado... en ese lapso de tiempo no dije nada porque... porque estaba meditando, luego de que abri los ojos... pues... mis poderes disminuyeron-_

_-¿Tu sabes hasta cuanto disminuiran?_

_-Pues... por lo que se... eso sera completamente-_

_-Y eso significa...-_

_-No lo se... solo se que seguiran disminuyendo, pero no se hasta que punto-_

_-Bueno... pero ahora lo importante es que estamos juntos y no voy a dejar que nada te pase...-_

_-Gracias Finn... te quiero mucho-_

_-Y yo a ti-_

_-¿Quieres comer fresas?-_

_-Tu sabes que si tonto jajaja-_

_-Voy por ellas-_

_-Ok-_

El humano sirvio un tazon de fresas, se sento al lado de Marcy y mientras que ella les chupaba el color el las comia.

**(N. de la A.: perdon si la hice cortita, esque odio cuando los 2 sienten lo mismo pero le dan muchisimas vueltas al asunto jajaja)**

...

Luego de comer se pusieron a explorar el inmenso lugar puesto que todavia estaba lloviendo. Marcy iva en la espalda del humano porque no podia levitar y su tobillo lastimado, y el... bueno, digamos que estaba a gusto llevando a la vampiresa en la espalda.

Pasaron por muchas habitaciones, la mayoria estaban cerradas por lo cual Finn tubo que romper las puertas. Ellos buscaban cosas que los pudiera ayudar en su viaje, cosas como mapas, brujulas, mantas, cuerdas, ropa que puedan usar (por las dudas) y cosas asi. Pasearon por bastantes habitaciones las cuales eran muy interesantes, encontraron una habitacion que tenia un diseño como indu, con alfombras largas, cortinas colgando del techo y hasta unas estatuas de leones; tambien habia otra que parecia ser una sala de baile; una biblioteca cuyos estantes de libros llegaban hasta el techo; etc.

Encontraron muchas cosas que les sirvieron y hasta se divirtieron, Finn encontro un traje de caballero y se lo puso, lo cual hizo que la vampiresa se carcajeara un buen rato. Luego Finn encontro un largo vestido rojo sangre con encajes e hizo que Marcy se lo pusiera, lo que hizo que en vez de reirse se le empezara a caer la baba.

Rapidamente la noche callo sobre ellos. Cenaron y luego de eso, como no tenian sueño, fueron al sofa y se sentaron a cantar un rato.

-_¿Que cancion te gustaria que cante, Finn?-_

_-Hmmm... la que tu quieras-_

_-Esta bien... Finn, ¿Me puedes sentar en la banca de aquel piano?-_

_-Claro Marcy-_

Finn alzo en sus brazos a Marcy y la sento en un banco junto a un piano que habia en un rincon de la habitacion. La vampiresa empezo a tocar una suave tonada y a cantar.

_**-Ooohh uuhh... ooohh uhh uuh uuuh ooohhh...- **_Canto con una suave voz.

~_**I never thought that it be easy**_

_**cause we both so distance now**_

_**and the walls are closing in on us**_

_**and we're wondering how**_

_**no one has a solid answer**_

_**but just walking in the dark**_

_**and you can see the look on my face**_

_**it just tells me appart**_

_**~So we fight, through the hurt**_

_**and we cry, and cry, and cry, and cry**_

_**then we live, and we learn**_

_**and we try, and try, and try, and try**_

Subio el tono de su voz _**~ So it's up to you**_

_**and it's up to me**_

_**that we meer in our middle way on our way back down to earth**_

_**down to earth, down to earth, on our way back to down to earth**_

_**(Back down to earth, back down to earth, back down to earth, back down to earth,**_

_**back down to earth, back down to earth, back down to earth)~**_

Marcy termino la cancion y Finn se quedo mirandola embobado

-_Que hermosa cancion...-_

_-La escribi con Any hace años...-_

_-Lo siento...-_

_-Gracias... yyy... ¿Cual canto ahora?-_

_-Deja que ahora yo te cante una a ti-_

Tomo de la muñeca de Marcy el bajo-hacha y este instantaneamente se volvio de su tamaño original.

-_Esta cancion la escribi hace tiempo pero no sabia a quien cantarsela, ahora lo se-_ Le dedico una sonrisa a la vampiresa.

-_Espero que te guste-_

El empezo a tocar mientras miraba a Marcy quien estaba totalmente sonrrojada ¿Desde cuando un vampiro se puede sonrrojar?

_**~Algo debió de suceder**_

_**El tiempo que pasó no apago el sentimiento**_

_**Cuando volviste a aparecer**_

_**Sentía que latía el lado izquierdo de mi pecho**_

_**Ya no sé que hacer**_

_**Yo te quiero llamar y que decirte no se**_

_**Pero no me quedo así**_

_**Y por fin te lo diré**_

_**Yo te amo, yo te quiero**_

_**Como una estrella que nunca se apaga en mí**_

_**Tu amor me pegó**_

_**Guardo aquí en mi corazón**_

_**Lo que me hace sonreír, como tú**_

_**Algo debió de suceder**_

_**El tiempo que pasó no apago el sentimiento**_

_**Cuando volviste a aparecer**_

_**Sentía que latía el lado izquierdo de mi pecho**_

_**Ya no sé que hacer**_

_**Yo te quiero llamar y que decirte no se**_

_**Pero no me quedo así**_

_**Y por fin te lo diré**_

_**Yo te amo, yo te quiero**_

_**Como una estrella que nunca se apaga en mí**_

_**Tu amor me pegó**_

_**Guardo aquí en mi corazón**_

_**Lo que me hace sonreír, como tú (x2)**_

_**Aun tenemos mucho por vivir.**_

_**Algun momento para compartir**_

_**Mi amor te guiará,**_

_**Sólo déjate llevar.**_

_**Tal vez un dia te voy a encontrar**_

_**En otro tiempo, en otro lugar.**_

_**La estrella va a brillar,**_

_**La estrella va a brillar.**_

_**Yo te amo, yo te quiero**_

_**Como una estrella que nunca se apaga en mí**_

_**Tu amor me pegó**_

_**Guardo aquí en mi corazón**_

_**Lo que me hace sonreír, como tú (x2)~**_

Cuando Finn termino de entonar la cancion vio que Marcy tenia una tierna sonrisa dibujada en su rostro mientras que de sus ojos unas traviesas lagrimas trataban de salir.

-_F-Fin estubo increible...-_

_-Gracias, sabia que te gustaria-_

_-Te amo...-_

_-Y yo a ti- _se acerca y le da un beso.

_-Aaaahhhhwwww...- _vostezo Marcy -_Creo que es hora de hacer la meme...-_

_-Si..yo tambien tengo sueño... si queres puedo dormir en el sofa y tu en la cama...-_

_-¿Que? ¿Acaso te da miedo dormir con una chica?-_

_-¿Me estas diciendo cobarde?-_

_-Mmm... no lo se heroe... deja que lo medite- dijo la vampiresa con burla._

_-Ok... si quieres duermo contigo, pero que conste que tu lo pediste-_

_- Jajaja tonto-_

El humano la alzo en brazos, la dejo en la cama y se acosto a su lado.

_-Buenas noches heroe...-_

_-Buenas noches My Lady-_

_Ambos se dieron un ultimo beso antes de dormirse abrazados._

_..._

Estaba amaneciendo y Finn abria lentamente los ojos tratando de despertar. Era un nuevo dia, al parecer la lluvia habia parado y un hermoso sol estaba saliendo, ahora tenia una nueva novia, tenian cosas para el viaje, todo estaba perfecto exepto el tobillo lastimado de Marcy.

Recordo a Marcy y la empezo a buscar con la mirada, cuando la encontro no tubo palabras para definir lo que vio.

_-Marcy... Marceline... despierta!-_ le decia algo alterado el humano

-_Haaaayy.. Finn... 5 minutos mas! es muy temprano...-_

_-Dije que despiertes ya!-_

_-Mande!... ¿Que ocurre Finn?-_

_-Marceline... t-tu er-es... HUMANA!-_

_**Continuara... (N. de la A.: **_**jajaja me encanta decir eso :3)**

_..._

**Holis... si...si... ya se... ¿Como que ****humana****? jajaja no se los voy a decir :3 se van a tener que enterar en el siguiente capi :D Bueno, las canciones que puse se llaman: la primera: "**_**Down to earth**_**" de Justin Bieber (no me juzguen, soy belieber y no tengo miedo a decirlo. Si no les gusto la parte de la cancion... simplemente se la saltan y fin del problema!) y la segunda: "**_**Mi estrella**_**" de Restart (amo esa cancion! es taaaan tierna :3) Ok los dejo aqui porque es hora de que me valla a hacer la meme :P jajaja nos leemos la proxima!**

**Bye bye!**


	5. HA: Finn el humano y Marcy la humana

** !**

**jajaja ok, los deje con la misma cara que Jake puso cuando Arcoiris le dijo que estaba embarazada XD (en el capitulo "Lady and Peebles") si..si..los deje con muchas interrogantes... jajaja pero no se preocupen, todo como que se medio arregla ahora ;) y YA HAY FINNCELINE! :O jajaja si.. es verdad.. el chico necesitaba novia urgente XD**

**Bueno, no los entretengo mas... y nos leemos abajo! :D**

**HORA DE AVENTURA NO ME PERTENECE (eso es obvio :P) PERTENECE A PENDLETON WARD (y pues..ya que! a el se le ocurrio primero :P jajajaXD)**

**...**

_**En el capitulo anterior... **_**(N. de la A.: me gusta como suena :3)**

_-Marcy... Marceline... despierta!-_

-_Haaaayy.. Finn... 5 minutos mas! es muy temprano...-_

_-Dije que despiertes ya!-_

_-Mande!... ¿Que ocurre Finn?-_

_-Marceline... t-tu er-es... HUMANA!-_

_..._

_**Capitulo 5. "Hora de aventura, con Finn el humano y Marcy la humana"**_

-_¡¿Que yo que?!-_

_-¡Eres humana!-_

_-Finn, ¿Cuanto dulce comiste?-_

_-Nada! y ademas, ¿De donde queres que saque dulce?-_

_-Cierto... pero ¿Como es eso de que soy "Humana"?-_

_-Anda al espejo si no me crees!-_

Marcy se levanto de la cama y empezo a caminar a zancadas pues su tobillo se empezaba a recuperar, cuando llego al espejo nada la preparo para lo que vio. ¡Era ella en un espejo! ¿Desde cuando los vampiros se pueden reflejar? esperen... ella ya no era vampiro! Ahora tenia unos ojos verde claro que cambiaban tono con la luz; su piel ya no era fria y palida, ahora era tibia y clara, no tanto para que sea palida pero era bastante clara; de su boca ya no sobresalian sus grandes colmillos, ahora habia una boca perfectamente normal y en su cuello ya no estaba la marca de la mordedura que la convirtio. Era ella, una humana que no se habia visto en Ooo desde la Guerra de los Champiñones, una de las 5 personas que sobrevivio sin mutar.

-_Marcy... ¿Que te ocurrio?- _dijo acercandose a ella

_-El hechizo... con que a eso se referia con "perder mis poderes"-_ dijo la nueva humana sin dejar de mirarse en el espejo.

-_Pero...-_ no termino de hablar porque Marcy le salto al cuello llorando y con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-_SOY HUMANA!-_ grito abrazando al humano quien la miraba sorprendido.

-_Est-tas... ¿Feliz?-_

_-Pero claro que estoy feliz! hace siglos que no podia salir a la luz del sol, verme en los espejos, comer algo que no sea rojo... hace siglos que no podia sentir mi corazon palpitar...-_

_-Marcy, no me gusta ser aguafiestas pero... ¿Como sabes que eres completamente humana y todavia no queda algo de vampiro en ti?-_

_-Finn... yo lo se, no me preguntes como, solo lo se...-_

_-Si tu lo dices...jajaja ¿Sabes lo que significa?-_

_-Emmm... nop.. ¿A que te refieres?-_

_-Significa que YA NO SOY EL ULTIMO HUMANO!-_ dijo Finn levantandola en el aire.

-_Aaaahhh!... jajaja tonto- _dijo Marcy mientras Finn la alzaba en el aire -_Ahora soy "¡Marcy, la humana!" jajaja ¿Te gusta?-_

_-No me gusta...-_ dijo Finn borrando su sonrisa.

-_¿Eeh?-_

_-Me encanta!- _dijo Finn robandole un beso_._

_-Tonto! no me asustes asi!-_

_-Jajaja, lo siento-_

_-Hey... yo creo que ya es hora de seguir con nuestro camino y dejar atras Ooo...-_

_-Tenes razon, perdimos muchos dias por la lluvia-_

_-Entonces... ¿Que dices si partimos al mediodia?-_

_-Esta bien, nos da tiempo para preparar todo... ¿Crees que podras caminar?-_

_-Si... eso creo...-_

_-Mmm... tengo una idea, esperame un minuto-_

_-Ok...-_

Finn salio de la habitacion y al minuto llego corriendo con unas muletas en la mano

_-Esto te servira, las encontre ayer mientras explorabamos y me parecio que serian utiles-_

_-Woow gracias Finn...-_

_-Entonces... ¿Que hora es?-_

_-ES HORA DE AVENTURA!- _choco su puño con el de Marcy.

...

Pasaron varias horas y ya era mediodia, antes de partir optaron por almorzar en el castillo mientras Marcy tocaba una cancion en el viejo piano.

_-Finn... ¿Que quieres que toque?-_

-_Lo que tu quieras, cualquier cosa que toques me gusta...-_

-_Ok... veamos...-_

_**Under your spell again **_

_**I can't say no to you **_

_**crave my heart and its bleeding in your hand **_

_**I can't say no to you **_

_**~Shouldn't have let you torture me so sweetly **_

_**now I can't let go of this dream **_

_**I can't breathe but I feel **_

_**~Good enough **_

_**I feel good enough for you**_

_**~Drink up sweet decadence **_

_**I can't say no to you **_

_**and I've completely lost myself and I don't mind **_

_**I can't say no to you **_

_**~Shouldn't have let you conquer me completely **_

_**now I can't let go of this dream **_

_**can't believe that I feel **_

_**~Good enough **_

_**I feel good enough **_

_**its been such a long time coming, but I feel good**_

Subiendo el tono de su voz ~_**and I'm still waiting for the rain to fall **_

_**pour real life down on me **_

_**cause I can't hold on to anything this good **_

_**enough **_

_**am I good enough **_

_**for you to love me too? **_

Suavisando su voz ~_**so take care what you ask of me **_

_**cause I can't say no**_

_**-**__Que hermosa cancion Marcy...-_

_-Ja! gracias... la escribi cuando tenia 13 años-_

_-¿Encerio?-_

_-Sip, fue mi primera cancion... y mi favorita-_

_-Tambien se volvio mi favorita...- _dijo el humano algo penzativo...-_ hagamos algo...-_ dijo como si hubiera tenido una idea -_Y si...¿Hacemos una cancion?-_

_-Te advierto que es muy dificil...-_

_-No importa, yo puedo con todo-_

_-Jajaja ok heroe, pero ahora no podemos... tenemos que salir rumbo al mar...-_ se tapo la boca de golpe al recordar que el humano le tenia panico al mar.

-_¿Ee-el m-m-mar?-_

Marcy solo asintio con la cabeza -_Tenemos que cruzar el mar para llegar a Aaa...-_

_-Yyyy... ¿No hay alguna forma de cruzar por tierra?-_

_-Nop, Aaa esta del otro lado del oceano-_

_-Ok... supongo... que no deve ser tan malo cruzarlo...- __**(N. de la A.: se equivoco XD)**_

_..._

Ya estaban listos para zarpar y Finn no se queria acercar a mas de un metro de la costa, Marcy parecia desesperada por hacer que el humano por lo menos se subiera a la balsa _**(N. de la A.:armaron una balsa para ir por el oceano, si, lose es raro pero bueno :3 no podian sacar un bote de la nada :P) **_Marcy ya estaba por perder los estribos cuando tubo una gran idea... fue por detras de Finn y le robo su espada de sangre de demonio y su asombroso gorrito de oso, corrio lo mas rapido que pudo (con las muletas) y se subio a la balsa haciendo que esta se despegara de la costa y empezara a navegar.

-_Si quieres tus cosas tienes que venir por mi heroe!- _grito la humana (cabe recordar que Marcy es humana ahora)

El humano se quedo viendo a la chica totalmene palido, tenia que decidir... o meterse en el oceano y recuperar sus cosas ademas de volver a estar con Marcy... o quedarse ahi dejando que el miedo lo domine mientras veia sus cosas mas importantes alejarse con el amor de su vida. Se decidio. Cerro sus ojos con fuerza y de un chapuzon se metio en el oceano comenzando a nadar (ya sabia nadar en rios y lagos). Marcy se sorprendio de ver que rapidamente el humano la alcanzo y ella, obviamente lo ayudo a subir a la balsa.

Recuperando el aliento y tosiendo un poco (pues habia tragado algo de agua) -_Nunca vuelvas a hacer eso...-_

_-Jajaja, prometido. ¿Queres agua?-_

_-Si, gracias...- dijo poniendose su gorrito y tomando agua de una cantimplora que le ofrecia Marcy._

_-¿Cual fue el objeto de hacerme esto?- _dijo el humano protestando.

La humana (Marcy) se recosto sobre su espalda y dijo -_Hacer que perdieras tu miedo ¿Ya vez que funciono?-_

_-Jajaja tonta- _dijo el humano inclinandose a darle un beso.

...

Ya era de noche, muy tarde. Ambos estaban profundamente dormidos cuando... tocaron tierra. Eso solo hizo que Finn se volteara hacia otro costado y siguiera durmiendo. Pero no eran los unicos ahi, de casualidad unas chicas pasaban por ahi y los vieron.

-Cam... ¿Crees que esten vivos?...-

-No se Mily-

_**Continuara...**_

...

**Holis! ok, me parecio que los deje con ganas de saber en donde fueron a parar nuestros humanitos... :3 jajaja si, lo se hasta yo me quede con la duda, pero no se preocupen, ya se me va a ocurrir algo... bueno, la cancion que canta Marcy es de mi banda favorita en el mundo Evancescence, la cancion se llama "**_**Good Enough**_**" (amo esa cancion! :3) busquenla :D**

**Aaaaaaahhhhhhwwww...ok los dejo porque me agarro sueñito :3 good night!**


	6. Bienvenidos a Eee

**HOLAAA! Sip, ya se... ¿Quienes rayos son esas chicas? :3 ok, hoy sabremos eso y mas...**

**Bueno, recibi quejas de mi ortografia, les pido que me perdonen, el programa con el que escribo no marca errores ni nada, y las tildes... bueno, las tildes se donde ponerlas pero no se como se hacen :/ ademas si llego a hacer cualquier tipo de simbolo asi el programa me los borra, no se preocupen, voy a mejorar ;) jajaja mi problema es que escribo a la velocidad de a luz :P bueno, les quiero decir que las dos personajes nuevas estan inspiradas en dos personitas que conozco pero que no leen fics. jajaja asi que aunque ellas no sepan van a estar en mi fic. :3 (esas personitas son: Camila Rios (Cami) y Miriam Parra (Mily). TKM! :3) Bueno... creo que no queda nada para decir, asi que nos vemos abajo :D**

**HORA DE AVENTURA NO ME PERTENECE (sigo preguntandome ¿Por que?! jajajaXD) PERTENECE A PENDLETON WARD (siii...si.. ya se... :P)**

* * *

_**En el capitulo anterior... (**_**N. de la A.: suena re misterioso cuando digo eso... me encanta! XD)**

_-Cam... ¿Crees que esten vivos?...-_

_-No se Mily-_

* * *

_**Capitulo 6. "Bienvenidos a Eee"**_

_-Tenemos que llevarlos a casa, antes de que los encuentre...-_

_-Buena idea-_

_-¿Que decis que son?-_

_-Mmm... no se, pero si estan vivos tenemos que ocultarlos por sus...-_

_-Oh, claro, espero que tampoco tengan...-_

_-Pues si tambien los tienen... estan muertos-_

_-Ok, vasta de charla. Llevemoslos porque se nos hace de dia...-_

_-Jajaja, como olvidarlo- _Mily la miraba seria -_Ok, ok... no es momento para bromas, ya entendi... pffff...-_

_-Muy bien... tu lleva a el y yo a ella-_

_-De acuerdo-_

_-Uffff... so-on p-pesad-doss...-_

_-Jajaja... no me digas-_

_-Pffffffffff... tarada...-_

_-Jajaja...-_

* * *

Era de mañana en algun lugar de lo que queda del planeta, Finn se despertaba poco a poco, lo cual le sorprendio porque penzo que a esas alturas ya se habria caido en el mar mientras dormia. Sus ojos estaban cubiertos por una especie de tela amarrada en su cabeza y su cabeza estaba acomodada sobre algo suave.

-_¿Q-que pasa? ¿Donde estoy?-_

No pudo seguir hablando porque una mano le cubrio la boca callandolo. -_Shhh... tranquilo, estas a salvo aqui, solo sigueme sin quitarte la venda de los ojos y sin hacer ruido.-_

El comenzo a caminar lo mas silenciosamente posible guiandose por la joven que jalaba su mano. Mil y un preguntas ivan y venian por su cabeza ¿Donde estaba? ¿Quien o que era la joven? ¿Por que lo ayudaba? ¿Donde estaba Marcy? ¿Por que tenia que estar vendado de ojos? ¿Por que no habia que hacer ruido? ¿A donde ivan? ¿Que habia pasado mientras dormia? ¿Cuanto tiempo durmio? ¿Que le iva a pasar?

-_Creo que aqui vas a estar bien, ya puedes quitarte la venda de los ojos-_

El humano accedio a quitarsela dejando ver sus azules ojos. Parada adelante de el habia una chica de no mas de 13 años, algo petisa, con ojos negro azulado que tenian unas pequeñas marcas blancas en forma de estrella y con una larga cabellera lisa color cafe. Traia puesta una extraña vestimenta que consistia en un vestido rojo anaranjado que tenia una falda que llegaba casi hasta el suelo con un corte que dejaba ver la perna hasta la rodilla; unos zapatos, que mas bien no eran zapatos sino unas cintas enrrolladas alrrededor de los pies; un cuello que dejaba descubierto un hombro y tapaba casi completamente el otro haciendo que el escote baje en diagonal (ustedes imaginense las remeras esas que tienen nomas una manga, bueno asi pero en un vestido); en su cabeza tenia ¿Antenas?, eran rojas y terminaban en forma de estrella; sus ojos estaban cubiertos por una tela del mismo color del vestido solo que mas transparente; en sus orejas habian unos aros de oro que tenian un destello rosado, en su cuello habia un largo collar que tenia la letra "C" y de su hombro descubierto bajaba un tatuaje de pequeñas estrellas que llegaban hasta la muñeca de la joven.

-_Hola, antes que nada quiero decirte que estas seguro aqui, soy Camila, pero puedes llamarme Cami o Cam si quieres, tu amiga esta bien, no te preocupes, ahora estas oculto aqui porque si la gente te llega a ver te enviaran a la Princesa Ciruela... y te aseguro que no te gustara estar ahi...- _trago en seco- _Pero bueno.. ahora lo importante es que bebas agua y comas algo, por cierto ¿Quien eres?-_

_-Emm.. mi nombre es Finn, Finn el humano. Vengo de Ooo y voy hacia Aaa con mi novia Marceline, la chica que estaba conmigo, pero... ¿Donde estamos?-_

_-Oh, estan en Eee, mi hermana y yo los encontramos anoche cuando tocaron tierra mientras dormian.-_

_-Asi que con que esto es Eee...-_

_-Sip, no es mucho, solo son un conjunto de islas en medio del mar-_

_-Oye... te molesta si pregunto... ¿Que eres?-_

_-Emm soy una raza de gente estrella, solo hay dos como yo, y somos yo y mi hermana, nadie en Eee tiene mis ojos o los de ella.-_

_-Yyy... ¿Por que te los cubres?-_

_-Larga historia jajaja, luego te la cuento, ahora vamos a la cocina-_

_-Ok...-_

* * *

Marceline se habia despertado y habia notado que sus ojos estaban cubiertos y que estaba sobre una cama. -_¿Q-que demonios...?-_

_-Oye... tranquila, estas a salvo-_

_-¿Donde estoy? ¿Donde esta Finn? ¿Quien eres? ¿Por que tengo los ojos vendados?-_

_-Ok, aguarda un momento y te respondo.-_

_-Ven.. sientate aqui-_

_-Bueno...- _Marcy se guio por la mano de la joven y se sento en un taburete que al parecer habia ahi (cabe recordar que estaba vendada).

-_Listo, te puedes quitar la venda-_

_-Uff... al fin!-_

_-Jajaja, si.. lo se, es molesto, pero despues de una vida te acostumbras-_

Marcy fijo la vista en la joven que le hablaba. Era una chica como de 15 años, muy alta y traia unos anteojos como los de la DP cuando trababajaba en el laboratorio; traia su cabello amarrado en una coleta al costado de su cabeza y un vestido muy raro. Su cabello era largo pero no mucho, era de color marron claro, casi rubio y de el sobresalian unas ¿Antenas?; su vestido era de 2 partes, la parte de arriba era un sosten amarillo anaranjado del cual sobresalian unas cadenitas de oro que llegaban hasta el abdomen tapandolo a medias. La parte de la falda era del color del sosten pero mas oscuro, era larga y llegaba hasta las rodillas, en los costados tenia un pequeño corte que dejaba ver un poco mas de la pierna y en la cintura traia amarrada una cinta con bordados de flores (del mismo color que el vestido); en una de sus piernas habia una hilera de pequeñas estrellas tatuadas que bajaban desde debajo de la falda hasta su tobillo y en los tobillos habia unas tobilleras de plata con destellos violetas; en uno se sus brazos habia un brazalete con la letra "M" y en el otro brazo habia unas pequeñas pulceras blanas que tintineaban cuando las movia; sus ojos eran marron oscuro con unas pequeñisimas marcas blancas en forma de estrella pero cubiertos por una especie de velo que tapaba desde arriba de sus lentes hasta abajo de la nariz.

-_¿Una vida?-_

_-Luego te explico... ahora dime quien eres-_

_-Me llamo Marceline Abadeer, es una larga historia la respuesta a ¿Que soy? o ¿Quien soy? porque esas respuestas recientemente han cambiado mucho, vengo de Ooo con mi novio Finn y vamos hacia Aaa-_

_-Entiendo...-_

_-¿Y tu quien eres?-_

_-Oh! olvide presentarme, soy Miriam pero me dicen Mily. Te estaras preguntando que soy... bueno, soy una raza de gente estrella, yo y mi hermana somos unicas, pues nadie aqui tiene nuestros ojos, esa es otra de las razones por las cuales somos buscadas por la princesa ciruela...- _trago en seco - _En fin... esta es nuestra muy humilde casita, no tenemos mucho, por lo cual tenemos que luchar para sobrevivir... pero dejando eso de lado... somos mas o menos felices.-_

_-Espera... ¿Princesa Ciruela? yo la conozco! ¿Donde se supone que estamos?-_

_-Eeemmm... estas en Eee-_

_-Claro! todo tiene sentido-_

Mily la miraba sin comprender... ¿Ella conocio a la Princesa Ciruela y todavia estaba viva? ¿A que se referia con "todo tiene sentido"? ¿Que se perdio?

-¿_Aah?-_

_-Luego te explico... eeemm... habia un chico conmigo... ¿Lo has visto?-_

_-Oh si, el esta bien, no te preocupes, ahora necesitas comer algo... te ves muy hambrienta...-_

_-Jejeje es verdad-_

_-Bueno, sigueme sin hacer ruido, te gustara lo que consegui para ti...-_

_-¿Para mi?-_

_-Asi es..-_

Mily llevo a Marcy por un oscuro pasillo en el cual se podia ver una luz al final. Al llegar a la luz vio que habia una pequeña habitacion la cual parecia un armario.

-_Esperame aqui, no te vallas...-_

_-Ok...-_

Mily entro en el pequeño armario excabado en la pared hecha de ¿Arena? y al ratito salio con una bolsa en las manos.

-_Es para ti, pontelo-_

_-¿Yo?...-_

_-Si, tu... anda ve a donde estabamos y pontelo-_

_-Ok...-_

Marcy miro extrañada la bolsa en la que parecia haber ropa, entro en la habitacion en la que estaba y se puso a sacar lo que habia adentro de la bolsa. Se sorprendio al ver un vestido como el de Mily solo que mas largo, de una pieza y color violeta oscuro con bordes blancos. En la bolsa habia un velo para cubrir sus ojos del mismo color que el vestido y unas pulceras color plata. Marceline un poco apenada se desvistio y se puso el vestido, el cual le quedo a la perfeccion y las pulceras, las cuales le encantaron. Luego miro el velo y trato de ponerselo pero no pudo, pues su cabello le estorbaba, por lo cual opto por llevarlo en la mano para pedirle ayuda a Mily. Salio de la habitacion y vio que Mily la miraba con una sonrrisa desde el fondo del pasillo.

-_Veo que elegi bien...-_

_-Oye... ¿Como se hace para ponerme esto?-_

_-Hmm... temia que pasara eso...-_

_-¿Que cosa?-_

_-Creo que tendremos que cortar...-_ dijo Mily mirando el cabello de Marcy desde atras.

-_¿QUE TU QUE!?-_ dIjo Marcy algo asustada.

-_SSHHH...! ¿Quieres que se nos desplome el lugar encima?-_

_-Lo siento.. pero ¿Como que "cortar"?-_

_-Tu cabello... estorba mucho, y ademas te delata...-_

_-¿Me delata?-_

_-Asi es-_

_-¿Como?-_

_-Luego te explico... ahora vamos a desayunar...-_

_-Esta bien...-_ dijo Marcy con algo de desconfianza.

* * *

Cami llevo a Finn por un laberinto de tuneles hechos de arena. Llegaron a lo que parecia una pequeña habitacion con una caja adentro.

-_Abrila, la consegui para ti-_

_-¿Para mi?-_

_-Sip..-_

_-¿Por que?-_

_-Porque mientras estes aqui tienes que pasar desapercibido-_

_-¿Eeh?-_

_-Jajaja solo ponte lo que hay en ella, yo te espero.-_

_-Ok...- _Finn tomo la caja y se dirigo hacia Cami -_¿Algun lugar para cambiarme?-_

_-Emm.. por este tunel a la izquierda, ahi hay una habitacion para huespedes, puedes cambiarte ahi..-_

_-Gracias-_

Finn siguio las indicaciones de Cami y llego en efecto a una habitacion con una pequeña cama y un sofa. Dejo la caja en la cama y la abrio, dentro de ella habia un chaleco azul cielo bordado con pequeñas cadenitas y un pantalon azul oscuro (de esos arabes, ustedes nomas imaginenlo XD) junto con unas botas negras. Se sorprendio un poco al ver que tenia que ponerse eso, pero luego comprendio que por algo era que se la habian conseguido. Se puso primero el pantalon el cual le resulto vastante comodo, luego se saco la playera que traia puesta y se puso el chaleco, el cual lo hizo sentir algo extraño por estar vestido asi, por ultimo se puso las botas, las cuales a pesar de parecer muy incomodas eran bastante frescas. Salio de la habitacion y vio a Cami sentada en el piso apollando su espalda en la pared, ella al verlo sonrio y se puso de pie.

-_Valla que te quedo bien, sabia que habia elegido bien-_

_-¿Eeh?-_

_-Vamos a desayunar que ahi te explico todo...-_

_-Ok-_

* * *

Marcy y Mily llegaron a una pequeña cocina la cual tenia un horno de barro, una barra (como las de los bares) de madera gastada con taburetes 4 taburetes alrrededor y una pequeña mesada sobre la cual habia 4 tazones con ensalada de frutas.

-_Toma asiento que enseguida te sirvo-_

_-Ok..-_

Mientras Marcy y Mily estaban sirviendose el desalluno llegaron Cami y Finn. El humano se puso tan feliz de ver a Marcy que salio corriendo y la abrazo tan fuerte que casi la tira.

-_Marcy! estas bien! que alegria me da verte!-_

_-Oye, a mi no me saludaste...-_ dijo Mily en burla pero fue callada porque Cami le dio un sape en la cabeza -_No seas aguafiestas-_

_-Ok..ok.. lo siento... jajaja-_

_-Jajaja yo tambien estoy feliz de verte Finn yyy... Oye! ¿Que te pusiste?_ _jajaja-_

_-Es algo que me consiguio Cami para encubrirme-_

_-¿Eeh?-_

_-Jajaja que curioso... yo dije lo mismo-_

_-Jajaja-_

_-Oye tu tampoco te vez tan mal... es mas, estas muy linda con eso-_

_-Oh, pues gracias.. me lo dio Mily para el mismo proposito que tu ropa, encubrirme y pasar desapercibida-_

_-¿Eeh?-_

_-Jajaja que curioso... yo dije lo mismo-_

_-No me copies...-_

_-Jajajaja-_

Finn y Marcy se sentaron en los taburetes mientras que Mily y Cami se sentaban del otro lado de la barra. Todos empezaron a comer su ensalada cuando Finn pregunto.

-_¿Quien es esa tal "Princesa Ciruela"?-_

Mily y Cami se ahogaron con su comida e intercambiaron miradas algo preocupadas, entonces Marceline dijo.

-_Es una de los 5 sobrevivientes que no mutaron en la guerra de los champiñones-_

_-¿Eeeehh?-_ dijieron Mily, Cami y Finn al mismo tiempo.

-_Explicate Marcy- _le pidio Finn

-_Bueno pues veran... cuando termino la guerra de los champiñones eramos 5 los que no mutamos ni morimos, eramos yo, mi primo marshall, la Princesa Ciruela, el Rey Helado y la Reina Helada que actulamente vive en Aaa. Cada uno acordo que no interferiria con el reino de el otro, yo controlo o mas bien controlaba la mitad de la nocheosfera y marshall la otra mitad, el Rey Helado y la Reina Helada controlaban Ooo y Aaa pero fueron perdiendo terreno y actualmente solo dominan una pequeña paerte de cada continente, y por ultimo la Princesa Ciruela quedo gobernando Eee, dejando Uuu e Iii sin gobernante legitimo porque sus condiciones no eran muy aptas para la vida en aquel tiempo, ahora Iii quedo bajo el mar y Uuu es desierto.- _concluyo Marcy.

-_Aaaahh...-_ dijieron todos al mismo tiempo (claro, sin contar a Marcy)

-_Ok, ya sabemos de donde salio pero... ¿Por que las persigue?- _dijo Marcy.

_-Por nuestros ojos- _dijo Cami.

-_Veras...- _dijo Mily -_Desde que nacimos somos perseguidas por nuestros ojos, somos las unicas en Eee que tenemos este tipo de ojos. Nuestros padres nos han ocultado desde pequeñas y cuando ellos murieron no tuvimos como mantenernos, no podemos trabajar porque seriamos un blanco facil para la princesa por lo tanto tenemos que robar y escondernos para vivir. Asi es como conseguimos sus trajes...- _Finn y Marcy se miraron entre si -_Luego de unos años de estar en la ciudad encontramos esta pequeña isla y cabamos una casa subterranea, que es donde estamos ahora.-_

_-Ok... pero ¿Por que sus ojos?-_

_-Ella esta loca! cada vez que ve un par de ojos como los nuestros o los de ustedes, que son unicos, no para hasta encontrarlos y quitarselos a la persona que los posee-_

Finn y Marcy tragaron en seco y luego cambiaron miradas aterrorizadas.

-_Entonces por eso tenemos que cubrir nuestros ojos-_

_-Exacto-_

_-¿Y por que no la matan o destronan?-_

_-Es inmortal, por lo tanto no la podemos matar, y ademas es muy porderosa como para que la destronemos-_

_-Oigan! yo soy...- _dijo Marceline cayendo en cuenta de que ya no era inmortal, ahora era humana -_ Nada... olvidenlo...-_

_-Espera.. ¿Que quisiste decir con "yo soy..."?- _dijo Mily.

-_Bueno.. pues veran...-_ **(N. de la A.: ahi cuentan toda la historia desde el principio del fic. no la quise escribir porque es muy larga :P ustedes comprenderan XD)**.

-_Entonces ya no eres inmortal... y pasarian a ser los ultimos humanos-_

_-Correcto-_

_-Bueno, creo que eso es todo, se pueden quedar aqui los dias que deseen hasta continuar con su viaje, nosotras los ayudaremos en lo que sea-_

_-Bueno... necesitabamos unas vendas para el tobillo de Marcy...-_

_-Oh! ya no tienes que preocuparte por eso Finn, le dimos una medicina que cura todo tipo de heridas ¿Notaste que ahora puedes caminar lo mas bien?-_

_-Wooow chicas son geniales! no lo habia notado hasta ahora-_

_-Jajaja gracias-_

_-Bien, si quieren estar aqui tendran que ocultar sus ojos a toda costa si quieren vivir-_

_-Si, Marcy tu tienes velo pero no puedes acomodartelo por tu cabello, por lo tanto tenemos que hacerte un cambio de look y Finn tu no tienes antifas, por eso tenemos que robar uno... y nos tendras que ayudar...-_

Finn y Marceline se tensaron al escuchar eso... ¿QUE ELLOS QUE?! penzaron ambos y solo pudieron atinar a asentir levemente con la cabeza mientras penzaban... ¡Glob! ¿Que vamos a hacer? No les caian mal las princesas de los ladrones, es mas, ellas se habian vuelto muy amigas de los humanos y solo querian ayudar, pero algo les decia que eso no saldria nada bien...

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

**Hola! le cayeron bien mis 2 nuevas amiguitas? jajaja si lo se, como que el capitulo estuvo medio rarito, lo entiendo, esque me llamo una amiga mia "Fionna" (jajaja ella sabe) y me dijo algo que me dejo penzando... no les puedo decir que me dijo, solo les puedo decir que voy a estar en tratamiento psicologico hasta los 30 años XD**

**ok... les queria preguntar algo... les gusta que ponga canciones? (jajaja es que soy muy musical XD) porfa diganme, no me dejen con la duda de si poner o no musica en el fic... :P**

**Bueno... voy a comer algo (tengo hambreee!) solo les puedo decir que me perdonen si tardo un cachito en subir el siguiente capi, esque ajuste mecanico me saca de onda :/ bueno los dejo... chaito! :3**

**P.D: GRACIAS POR ESTAR AL TANTO DE MI FIC! LO APRECIO MUCHISIMO! :D**


	7. Las princesas de los ladrones

**Holiis! bueno... la cosa esta dificil... ¿Seran buenas las princesas de los ladrones o los estaran traicionando para llevarlos a la PC (Princesa Ciruela)? jajaja si, con esta pregunta les meti dudas... pero bueno, ustedes tranquilos yo nerviosa XD yo me encargo del fic. ustedes lean :3**

**A... casi lo olvido... va a haber Fiolee pero se tardara un poco por como va avanzando la historia, pero no se preocupen que el Fiolee estara presente en el futuro :3**

**creo que eso es todo... asi que nos leemos abajo :D**

**HORA DE AVENTURA NO ME PERTENECE (ojala lo hiciera... jajaja ¿Y a quien no le gustaria?) LE PERTENECE A PENDLETON WARD.**

**...**

_**En el capitulo anterior... **_**(N. de la A.: cada vez me gusta mas decir eso :3)**

_-Bien, si quieren estar aqui tendran que ocultar sus ojos a toda costa si quieren vivir-_

_-Si, Marcy tu tienes velo pero no puedes acomodartelo por tu cabello, por lo tanto tenemos que hacerte un cambio de look y Finn tu no tienes antifas, por eso tenemos que robar uno... y nos tendras que ayudar...-_

...

_**Capitulo 7. *Las princesas de los ladrones***_

_-Esta bien... ¿Que tengo que hacer?-_ dijo Finn sin mucha confianza

-_Bueno, primero haremos lo del corte de Marceline, luego robaremos el antifaz para Finn-_

_..._

Marceline estaba nerviosa, ella a veces se cortaba el pelo pero cuando lo hacia, lo hacia ella misma, no alguien mas. Se ponia aun mas nerviosa al no saber que corte le harian, si se lo dejarian largo, corto o como. Mily la habia guiado hasta un lugar en la costa donde nadie las viera, llegaron a un lugar donde habia una serie de rocas amontonadas.

_-Sientate ahi-_ le indico Mily

-_Bueno...-_

_-Jajaja no estes nerviosa, te va a quedar bien, lo prometo-_

_-¿Enserio?-_

_-Si, jajaja te aseguro que despues del corte a Finn se le caera la baba al verte-_

Marcy se sonrrojo ante el comentario pero le causo gracia imaginarse a Finn con cara de bobo.

-_Ok, ahora quedate quieta-_

_-E-esta bien...-_

Mily saco una tijera, un peine y una navaja. Suevemente tomo el pelo de Marcy y lo ato en una coleta no muy alta. -_¿Esta bien asi de largo?-_

_-Pues supongo que si... pero hazlo como te parezca... total... luego volvera a crecer-_

Mily tomo la tijera y corto todo el pelo que sobraba por abajo de la coleta. Marcy al sentir esto se estremecio, nunca habia tenido el cabello asi de corto desde que era niña, pero por otro lado, se sentia bien... se sentia mas libre y su cabeza ya no sentia tanto peso.

-_**~No he podido esta vez, vuelvo a nacer, vuelvo a caer... no importa nada si yo... no se reir, no se sentir...~-**_ caia otro mechon de Marcy y Mily solo seguia cantando suavemente -_**~Quiero verte llorando y que se me parta el corazon, quiero darte un beso sin penzar, quiero sentir miedo cuando me digas adios... yo quiero que me enseñes a jugar...~-**_ Marceline escuchaba atenta a la letra de aquella hermosa cancion que Mily cantaba pero no se atrevia a interrumpirla, por lo que solo se quedo callada -_**~Se que me he vuelto a perder, que he vuelto a desenterrar todo aquello que pase... y no se ni como explicar que solo puedo llorar que necesito la paz que se esconde en tus ojos y ciencia en tu boca que te da la razon... ven, cuentame aquella historia de princesas, de amores... que un dia te conte yo...~- **_Mily paro de repente de cantar y puso una mirada melancolica para luego seguir con el corte pero esta vez en silencio. Marcy al notar que su nueva amiga ya no cantaba se decidio a preguntar -_Que linda cancion, nunca la escuche... ¿De quien es?-_

Mily se sorprendio ante la pregunta ya que luego de dejar de cantar se habia sumergido en sus penzamientos -_Oh.. gracias, nunca la eschucaste por una sola razon: la acabo de inventar-_

_-¿De verdad?- _Marcy la miraba incredula a lo que la princesa solo asintio con la cabeza.

-_Si te dejas llevar... puedes hacer cosas increibles, solo tienes que practicar-_ dijo Mily esbozando una sonrisa para seguir con su corte.

-_Si... lo se, hace tiempo que no lo hago, pero se hacerlo-_

_-¿Si?-_

_-Mmm... canta algo, quiero escucharte-_

-_¿Eeh?-_

_-Anda, canta algo, estamos solas, nadie te va escuchar, no seas timida-_

_-Uufff... aver...-_ Marcy cerro sus ojos y se dejo llevar... -_**~ Tengo aquí bajo el vestido bien escondiditos **_

_**tus besos malditos **_

_**mariposas que al alba de regreso a casa **_

_**se venían conmigo **_

_**yo tengo aquí bajo la cama cada madrugada **_

_**que la deshicimos **_

_**tengo tantas cosas y, ninguna está en su sitio. **_

_**Tengo aquí dentro de un vaso la primera **_

_**ola de aquella mañana **_

_**tengo en uno de mis rizos el ritmo del tango **_

_**que siempre bailabas **_

_**yo tengo escrito en un suspiro aquellas palabras **_

_**que nunca dijimos **_

_**tengo tantas cosas y, ninguna está en su sitio. **_

_**Después de ti entendí, que el tiempo no hace amigos **_

_**que corto fue al amor y que largo el olvido. **_

_**Seré tu luz, seré un disfraz, **_

_**una farola que se encienda al pasar, **_

_**cualquier mariposa, la estrella polar **_

_**que viene sola y que solita se va **_

_**seré el sabor de un beso en el mar, **_

_**un viejo proverbio sobre cómo olvidar, **_

_**Seré inmortal, porqué yo soy tu destino. **_

_**-**__Bravo! eres muy buena, aver... dejame ayudarte a terminarla... -__**~~Tengo aquí bajo mi almohada tu fotografía **_

_**frente a Santa Clara **_

_**dice más que mil palabras **_

_**y yo le contesto que también te amaba **_

_**yo tengo abierta la ventana **_

_**porqué así se escapa el tiempo sin verte **_

_**tengo tantas cosas, tengo todas en mi mente. **_

_**Después de ti entendí, que el tiempo no hace amigos **_

_**que corto fue el amor, y que largo el olvido. **_

_**Seré tu luz, seré un disfraz, **_

_**una farola que se encienda al pasar, **_

_**cualquier mariposa, la estrella polar que viene sola **_

_**y que solita se va **_

_**seré el sabor de un beso en el mar, **_

_**un viejo proverbio sobre cómo olvidar, **_

_**Seré inmortal. ~**_ -ayudo Mily a la cancion-

-Jajaja _**~Seré ese lunar que adorne tu piel, **_

_**una paloma cerca de donde estés **_

_**un golpe de suerte, el café de las tres, **_

_**alguna mirada que te haga enloquecer **_

_**seré la voz que avise en el tren, **_

_**un presentimiento de que todo irá bien, **_

_**Seré inmortal wo oh~ **__-_Canto Marcy.

Mily se le une -_**~Seré inmortal wo oh oh **_

_**Seré inmortal, porqué yo soy tu destino. **_

Cantaron las dos juntas.

_**Uuu sha la la **_

_**Uuu uuu sha la la **_

_**Uuu uu lu.**_

_-Ajajaja nos quedo hermosa la cancion-_ decia Marcy festejando

-_Y no es lo unico que quedo hermoso... mirate!-_

Marcy agarro un espejo que habia traido y se miro, no pudo reconocer a la Marcy que habia ahi, era otra Marcy, una que hace 1000 años que no se veia, una Marcy muy hermosa.

-_A-a-ah- Mi-l-ly...¿C-co-mo...-_

_-¿Como hice para hacerlo? pues facil, el ser gente estrella me da la posibilidad de ver el pasado de las personas atravez de sus ojos, yo queria hacerte un corte con el que tu ya estuvieras familiarizada, asi es como logre verte con este mismo corte en tu pasado-_

Marcy tenia el cabello un poco mas abajo de sus hombros y caia en forma como de "hongo" sobre su cabeza (en la parte de arriba de su cabeza habia mechones cortitos, y a medida que bajaban se hacian mas largos, luego volvian a volverse delgados y cortos para caer como unos pocos mechones finos por debajo de los hombros) tambien tenia un flequillo que le caia tapandole a medias los ojos y haciendolos tambien resaltar.

-_Mily... no se que decir... me encanta!-_ Mily solo sonrrio complacida, habia logrado su trabajo -_Gracias! gracias! gracias!-_ decia Marcy llorando de la alegria mientras abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas a Mily quien le correspondio el abrazo amigablemente.

-_Hey ¿Que dices si vamos a ver a Finn? jajaja segurito que se le va a caer la baba cuando te vea...-_

_-Jajaja okey, ya quiero ver la cara de bobo que pone-_

Ambas chicas salieron corriendo hacia la entrada secreta de la casa subterranea de las princesas.

...

Finn estaba muy nervioso al no saber como estaba Marcy ni que le habian hecho, a lo que Cami solo intentaba distraerlo para que se olvidara de eso y calmara un poco _-Ya calmate, Marcy esta en muy buenas manos, ella esta bien... no pasa nada...-_ pero Finn seguia caminando de un lado a otro penzando quien sabe que... -_Si.. lo se, no me preocupo por Marcy, me preocupo por tu hermana, si a Marcy no le llega a gustar el corte... pues ten por seguro que la enviara directo a La Nocheosfera__**...-**_ Cami se tenzo al escuchar a Finn, pero ella confiaba en Marcy a pesar de lo poco que la conocia y sabia que Marcy no era tan sensible como para hacer eso, pero igual temia que su teoria llegase a fallar y se haya confiado demasiado -_Mily... espero que estes bien...-_ dijo en su mente.

Ambos contubieron el aliento al oir pasos que se acercaban, se calmaron cuando vieron venir a Mily sonriente. _-¡Estas viva!-_ dijieron Finn y Cami al unisono, a lo que Mily los miro extrañada -_Emm ¿Que?-_ dijo Mily sin comprender -_Nada!- _dijieron Finn y Cami tambien en unisono -_Ok... no importa, ahora miren como quedo nuestra querida humanita!- _dicho esto Marcy aparecio con su corte haciendo que Cami pusiera cara de sorprendida pero feliz y a Finn que se le cayera la baba y pusiera cara de bobo tal y como Marcy y Mily habian predicho.

-_¡Marcy estas bellisima!-_ dijo Cami quien corrio a abrazarla

-_Jajaja gracias, tu hermana tiene un don para esto- _dijo Marcy mirando a Mily con agradecimiento.

-_Jejeje si, lo se, es algo muy especial-_ dijo Mily en aires de grandeza.

-_No alardees-_ dido Cami quien le metio un golpe bien dado en el brazo, pues a pesar de ser una niña tenia la mano pesada y era mas fuerte que su hermana.

-_AUCH!_ ok... lo siento...-

-_Jajajajaja...-_ rieron todos a la vez, a lo que Mily se empezo a reir tambien pues todos tenian una risa muy contagiosa.

...

Era de noche y todos estaban preparando mochilas con sogas, ganchos, mantas de camuflaje, linternas, etc. Finn se sentia nervioso, el nunca antes habia robado ya que eso iva encontra de su codigo de heroe. El hizo un trato con las princesas, el las ayudaria a robar, pero no robaria, las hermanas accedieron pues ese era el plan inicial.

Era medianoche cuando todos se reunieron en la entrada de la casa de las princesas, ellas les explicaron el plan, las cosas que habia que conseguir, etc.

-_Chicos, el lugar al que tenemos que ir es el mercado central, esta muy vigilado todo el dia y la razon: nosotras. Tenemos que escabullirnos para entrar, ahi es donde entran ustedes. Finn, tu iras con nosotras y estaras en guardia desde adentro, Marcy, tu te camuflaras y estraras de campana desde afuera. ¿Entendido?-_

_-¡SI!-_ dijieron Finn y Marcy a la vez.

...

Pasaron unos 15 minutos caminando por varios muros y techos hasta que Cami dijo -_Es ahi-_ señalando una ventana semiabierta por la cual podian pasar -_Entramos todos juntos por aquella ventana, ahi hay un pasillo el cual lleva a una habitacion en la cual se encuentra toda la mercaderia. Marcy, al lado de la puerta hay una maceta, tu te esconderas ahi y si ves algo tiraras de unos hilos muy finos que nosotros atraremos a nuestros brazos para que llames nuesta atencion si es necesario. Finn tu entraras con nosotras y cuidaras desde adentro por si algo sale mal, nosotras nos encargamos del resto.-_

_-Ok-_

Mily y Cami hicieron unas piruetas en el tejado para bajar hasta la altura de la ventana y luego saltar haciendo una maroma en el aire para caer limpio atravez de la ventana sin hacer el mas minimo ruido. Finn y Marcy tenian los ojos tan grandes como platos y miraban lo recien ocurrido con la boca abierta. Depronto aparecieron las princesas por la ventana y les dijieron -_Vamos! no sean cobardes! salten ya que se nos hace de dia!- _de alguna manera pudieron saltar y quedar colgados de la pared para luego meterse por la ventana. El interior era oscuro y solo estaba levemente alumbrado por una antorcha envainada en la pared. Marcy se escondio en la gran planta al lado de la puerta agarrando unos hilos que por la poca luz que habia se confundian facilmente. Cami intento abrir la puerta pero noto que estaba cerrada.

-_¿Y ahora que hacemos?- _pregunto Finn.

-_Descuida, yo me encargo-_

Mily saco unclip para el cabello y lo puso en la cerradura de la puerta -_Vaamooos... aabreee...-_ la puerta se abrio dejando pasar a los chicos -_Ja! listo, pueden pasar...-_ pasaron a la habitacion y cerraron la puerta tras ellos haciendo el menor ruido posible. Dentro de aquella habitacion habian cientos de cajas apiladas, Finn y las chicas pusieron manos a la obra. Finn desenvaino su espada y se puso en posicion de ataque apuntando a la puerta, mientras tanto las princesas estaban revisando cajas y de vez en cuando metiendo cosas en los bolsos. Pasaron 15 minutos en los que solo se escuchaban murmullos de las chicas, las cuales al parecer disfutaban lo que estaban haciendo.

-_Todo listo, podemos irnos...-_ dijo Cami victoriosa.

Pero hubo algo que los alerto, en sus brazos sintieron el jalon del hilo que Marcy tenia que tirar en caso de que hubiera problemas.

...

Marceline estaba escondida detras de la planta, ya habian pasado como 15 minutos desde que Finn y las princesas habian entrado en la habitacion. La verdad ella tambien tenia ganas de entrar y ver como era aquella famosa habitacion y que cosas guardaba, de seguro seria mas interesante que estar toda la noche ahi sentada. Es mas, se habria quedado dormida de no ser porque sintio que unos pasos se dirijian hacia alli.

-_Oh oh...-_

Marcy se escondio tal y como las jovenes le indicaron y tiro de los hilos para alertar a Finn y las demas. Pasaron unos segundos en los que solo oia unos incesantes pasos que se dirigian hacia donde se encontraba, de pronto aparecio un hombre muy grande, parecia algo asi como un troll o un gigante y se notaba desde lejos que era lo bastante fuerte como para arrancar un arbol del piso con una sola mano.

-_Estoy muerta...- _penzo Marcy, pues ya no era vampireza, ahora era una humana vulnerable.

Pasaron como 45 minutos y el gigante ¡no se iva! tenia que hacer algo...; saco de su ropa una pequeña canica que encontro y la tiro por unas escaleras cercanas provocando que estas hicieran mucho ruido y que el gigante bajara a revisar lo que ocurria. Apena el gigante bajo, Marcy tiro de los hilos 2 veces para que salieran de la habitacion **( la A.: tirar de los hilos 2 veces significaba que el peligro habia pasado)**. Finn y las princesas salieron de la habitacion con los bolsos que traian un poco mas llenos que antes.

-_Vamos! salgamos de aqui que casi me agarra un infarto!-_

_-Okey... ya va...!-_

Depronto escucharon unos pasos que se acercaban subiendo las escaleras por las que habia rodado la canica de Marcy.

-_Oh oh... viene el guardia...- _dijo Marcy preocupada -_¿Que hacemos? no podemos salir por la ventana como antes ya que nos encontrarian...-_

_-Es verdad... tendremos que usar el plan "B"- _dijo Cami mirando a Mily quien solo asintio con la cabeza.

-_¿Plan "B"?_- preguntaron Finn y Marcy sorprendidos.

-_No_ _hay tiempo para explicaciones, Cami abri la salida-_

_-Ok...-_ Cami movio la planta y efectivamente habia un tunel que parecia un tobogan.

-_Rapido, entren! se nos hace de dia!-_

Finn y Marcy sin penzarlo 2 veces se tiraron por el oscuro tunel el cual parecia no tener final, las princesas los siguieron y justo a tiempo pues el guardia estaba terminando de subir las escaleras.

...

_-AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!-_ gritaban Finn y Marcy, a lo que las princesas nomas rieron con ganas -_No sean cobardes!- _ gritaron las dos princesas al unisono.

Calleron en lo que parecia ser arena, pero habia algo mas... eran... eran... almohadas! Finn y Marcy se llevaron el susto de sus vidas, nunca antes tuvieron vertigo ni miedo a nada (ademas de al oceano) ¿Por que ahora si?

Cayeron uno tras otro, siempre amontonandose sobre el pobre humano que solo se quejaba de por que no se ponian a dieta. **(N. de la A.: me lo imagino y me da mucha risa jajajaXD)**

-_¿Consiguieron todo?-_ pregunto Marcy esperando que el infarto que se llevo hubiera valido la pena.

Mily y Cami sonrieron victoriosas, dandole a entender a los humanos que todo habia salido de acuerdo al plan.

-_Jajaja pues no por nada somos las "Princesas de los Ladrones"- _dijo Cami alardeando.

-_Basta!... ¿Cuantas veces te dije que no alardees?, ademas no es algo de lo que tengamos que estar orgullosas...- _dijo Mily algo enojada.

-_Tenes razon, lo siento...-_

-_No importa... ya esta, solo no lo repitas ¿Ok?-_

_-Trato hecho-_

-_Muy bien, volvamos a casa, esta por amanecer-_

Finn extrañado por la actitud de las chicas le susurro a Cami -_¿Que le pasa?-_

_-Oh... nada, ella siempre ha sido muy... "seria" respecto a este tema...-_

Mientras Finn hablaba con Cami, Marcy se acerco a Mily -_Oye... no quiero entrometerme pero... ¿Por que te pusiste asi cuando Cam dijo lo de "sus apodos"?-_

_-Mira... desde que empezamos a robar, no lo haciamos por placer, sino por necesidad. Yo siempre fui un poco mas seria al respecto, nunca me gusto, pero Cami... lo veia como una especie de juego donde tienes que tomar lo necesario y esconderte para que no te atrapen, ella lo disfruta; aunque no me gusta vivir asi... disfruto haciendo esto con mi hermana, es una de las cosas que nos mantiene unidas... pase lo que pase...- _dijo Mily esbozando una leve sonrisa

_-Oh... entiendo... perdon por preguntar, no me queria meter...-_

_-Jajaja no hay problema-_

_-Ok-_

_..._

Llegaron a la casa subterranea de las princesas y en efecto estaba por amanecer ¿Cuanto tiempo pasaron alli? Ellos no davan mas del sueño y apenas llegaron caminaron como sombies y se tiraron en sus respectivas camas sin decir siquiera "adios" a las princesas.

Estas solo los miraron un momento y luego se miraron entre si para esbozar una sonrisa.

-_¿Recuerdas las primeras veces que robamos?- _le pregunta Mily a su hermana mientras sacaba algunas cosas del bolso y las ponia sobre la mesa para que el otro dia, despues de descanzar bien, analizen su botin.

-_Jajaja si... como olvidarlo... terminabamos igual o mas canzados que ellos-_

_-Jajaja es verdad, fue una de esas veces cuando tratabas de caminar mediodormida hacia tu cama y te tragaste la pared... jajajajaja-_

_-Seee... o aquella vez que pusiste leche en la ensalada de frutas... jajajaja fue epica la cara que pusiste cuando lo bebiste jajaja-_

_-Bueno, listo, YA!-_

_-Jajajajajajaja- _Cami no podia parar de reirse.

-_Hhmmm... tarada- _le dijo Mily dandole un golpe en la cabeza a su hermana.

_-Ok..jajaja ya... jaja fue... jaj vallamos a dormir... jajaja tenenos que descanzar-_

_-Ok... buenas noches-_

-_Buenas noches hermana...-_

_..._

Era de dia en Eee...

-_Aaahhhhwwww!...-_ decia Finn estirandose.

Marceline se levanto y vio que Finn estaba parado pero mediodormido todavia, asique decidio hacerle una broma... camino sin hacer ruido hasta posarse detras de el... tomo aire... y grito... -_¡BUUUEEENOOOS DIIAAAAAS!-_

_-Aaaaahhh!-_ grito Finn (tipico grito de niñita jajajaXD)

-JAJAJAJA!...-reia Marceline con ganas.

-_¡NUNCA ME HAGAS ESO!- _grito el humano agarrandose el oido el cual le quedo haciendo *_Piiii...*_

Se sorprendieron al notar que Marceline no era la unica que se reia, a la risa de ella tambien se le sumaron las de las princesas, quienes lloraban de la risa tiradas un el piso y con las caras coloradas del esfuerzo que hacian por tratar de tomar aire.

-_Ok..ok... chicas basta... ya se rieron un rato...ahora paren porque van a arruinar lo que me queda de dignidad...-_ dijo el humano con cara de fastidio, pues habian pasado 5 minutos y las chicas todavia se revolcaban de la risa.

-_Jajajaja ¿C-cual... dig-g-nida-aad? jajajaja-_

_-see...aja..ahora encerio... ya paren-_

_-Esta bien heroe...- _dijo Marcy para abrazar al humano por la espalda y besar su mejilla.

-_Ok, y ahora... ¿Quien quiere ver el botin de anoche?-_

_-Ok, vamos a ver...-_

_-Miren, sabemos que han estado viajando y pues... sabemos que tienen familiares que extrañan mucho, asique...-_

_-¿Que...?-_

_-Conseguimos esto para ustedes- _dijo Mily entregandole una cajita de carton de color blanca y con un moño rojo.

Finn y Marceline tomaron lo la cajita que Mily les entregaba y la abrieron, se sorprendieron al ver que ahi habia nada mas y nada menos que... ¿Papel?

-_Son "Hojas de cartas magicas", sirven para enviar mensajes a la persona que quieras aunque este muy lejos-_

_-¿Como funcionan?-_

_-Tienes que escribir el mensaje que quieres mandar, ponerla sobre tus manos y decir en voz alta el lugar y la persona a la que se lo quieres enviar, mientras haces esto tienes que estar penzando en esa misma persona. Luego de esto, si todo sale bien, las cartas se teletransportaran hasta la persona que este destinada a recibirla-_

Finn miro con los ojos abiertos los papeles que parecian comunes y corrientes, pero que enrrealidad podrian hacer que el hablara luego de mucho tiempo con su hermano del alma... Jake.

_**Continuara...**_

...

**Ok! hasta aqui llegue! uuufff... perdon por tardar, esque estube estudiando para sacar matematica de mis materias para aprobar, ok, seguro se quedaron penzando en como es el corte de Marcy ya que no lo pude explicar muy bien, el corte es el mismo corte de Katy Perry en la primera parte del videoclip "Part of Me", busquenlo e imaginense a Marcy asi (en mi mente se ve muy bien :3). Las canciones se llaman "La paz de tus ojos" (de "La Oreja de Van Gogh") e "Inmortal" (tambien de "La Oreja de Van Gogh") prometo que no me tardare tanto la proxima, pero por las dudas... perdonenme si lo hago :P**

**Creo que eso es todo... asi que... bye bye! (*-*)/**


	8. Oh-oh

**Hello! hoy tendremos mucho... mucho... la verdad no se de que habra mucho, pero lo habra :P bueno, hoy conoceremos a alguien que... digamos que complicara mucho la cosa, y... bueno, solo les puedo decir eso... por ahora... jajajaXD perdonenme si llego a tener algun error de ortografia :P**

**ok, creo que eso es todo... nos leemos abajo :3**

**(lamentablemente) HORA DE AVENTURA NO ME PERTENECE, LE PERTENECE A PENDLETON WARD.**

* * *

_**En el capitulo anterior...**_

-_Son "Hojas de cartas magicas", sirven para enviar mensajes a la persona que quieras aunque este muy lejos-_

_-¿Como funcionan?-_

_-Tienes que escribir el mensaje que quieres mandar, ponerla sobre tus manos y decir en voz alta el lugar y la persona a la que se lo quieres enviar, mientras haces esto tienes que estar penzando en esa misma persona. Luego de esto, si todo sale bien, las cartas se teletransportaran hasta la persona que este destinada a recibirla-_

* * *

_**Capitulo 8. "Oh-oh..."**_

_-Gracias! ahora le puedo mandar noticias sobre nuestro viaje a Jake!-_

_-¿Jake?_- pregunto Cami.

-_Oh, es mi hermano mayor, es un perro magico-_

_-Ok...-_

_-Ven Marcy vamos a enviarlas-_

_-Esta bien, te acompaño-_

_-Nos vemos luego princesas!-_

_-Ok, adios-_

* * *

Finn y Marcy fuero hasta un improbisado estudio que habia en casa de las princesas, no era mucho, solo una simple mesa ratona con algunos libros y hojas sobre esta.

_-Muy bien, ahora a escribir...-_** (N. de la A.: yo dije lo mismo antes de empezar a escribir este capitulo jajaja)**

-_¿Marcy... no escribiras nada?-_

_-Emm... yo... no tengo a quien escribirle...-_ dijo la humana un poco triste.

-_Podrias escribirle a tu padre...-_

_-See...como no...-_

_-Ok, no... mmm... a tu primo-_

_-Ese tonto nunca lee nada...-_

_-Me estas dejando sin ideas...-_

_-Jajaja y me acabas de dar una, ya se a quien le voy a escribir-_

_-Ok...-_

* * *

Paso un rato y ambos tenian listas sus cartas, Finn tenia escrito sobre la suya "_PARA: Jake el perro" "DE: Finn el humano" "Casa de Arcoiris, Tierra de Ooo"_

_-¿Lista?-_

_-Asi es-_

_-Ok, las damas primero-_

_-Jajaja gracias heroe- _dijo Marcy con una sonrisa en su rostro, cerro sus ojos y puso una cara de consentracion -_Para Jake el perro, tierra de Ooo-_ y asi como asi la carta desaparecio de las manos de Marceline.

-_¿Le enviaste una carta a Jake?-_ dijo el humano mirandola intrigado.

-_Jajaja si, le queria dejar en claro de que todavia estas vivo jajaja-_

_-Esta bien, sigo yo-_ Finn puso cara de estar penzando mucho y luego dijo -_Jake el perro, Casa de Arcoiris, Tierra de Ooo- _y de nuevo la carta se esfumo.

-_Oye Finn... yo no mencione lo de "Casa de Arcoiris" ¿Crees que tambien la recibira?-_

_-Si... no te preocupes, ahora vamos a desayunar, me suenan las tripas...- _**(N. de la A.: asi dijo yo cuando tengo hambre :P)**

-_Jajaja bueno-_

* * *

_**En algun lugar de Ooo...**_

Un perro magico (Jake) estaba jugando con sus 4 cachorritos mitad arcoiris cuando de la nada sintio que tenia algo en sus manos, eran dos cartas, una de Finn y otra de Marceline.

-_Aver niños... dejen descanzar a papi... luego jugamos, ahora tengo que escribir una carta a su tio Finn...-_

_-Esta bien papi! mandale nuestros saludos-_ dijieron los 4 al unisono.

-_Si..si... como digan chamacos...-_ dijo entrando a su casa sin prestarles demasiada atencion.

Jake se sento y puso las cartas sobre la mesa y se dispuso a abrirlas, la primera fue la de Finn.

_**Jake: Viejo, te tengo que contar millones de cosas, todo ha sido una locura estas ultimas semanas.**_

_**1: Tienes una nueva cuñada, si... se que estaras penzando, pero solo te puedo decir que es HUMANA!**_ ...

Jake se ahogo y empezo a toser dandose golpes en el pecho.

_**Ella es Marceline, si, asi como lo lees, ella ahora es humana (no preguntes, larga historia, luego te la contamos) en fin, ahora estamos en una isla en Eee, nos estamos quedando en casa de nuestras nuevas amigas "Cami y Mily, Las princesas de los ladrones" (al parecer no les gusta mucho ese titulo, pero ya me acostumbre) **_

_**Segun Marcy ya solo nos falta cruzar una parte del oceano (donde se supone que antes estaba la tierra de Iii, no se si la conoces) y luego seguir a pie por el desierto de Uuu hasta cruzar la frontera con Aaa. (lo se, recien empezamos y ya llevamos semanas viajando)**_

_**En este momento estamos escondidos, mas bien escondiendo nuestros ojos de la Princesa Ciruela (no preguntes, larga historia)**_

_**En fin, si quieres responderme, aqui en el sobre hay un papel de carta magica en blanco, tienes que escribir el mensaje que quieres mandar, ponerla sobre tus manos y decir en voz alta el lugar y la persona a la que se lo quieres enviar, mientras haces esto tienes que estar penzando en esa misma persona. Luego de esto, si todo sale bien, las cartas se teletransportaran hasta la persona que este destinada a recibirla**_

_**Pronto tendras noticias de mi y de Marcy, te quiero bro.**_

_**P.D: Marcy se ve linda con pelo corto y ojos verdes claros.**_

_**P.D.2: Que los gusanos no se suban a mi cama!**_

_**P.D.3: Saluda de mi parte a la DP, a Arcoiris y a mis sobrinitos.**_

Jake se quedo primero con cara de WTF! luego puso cara de ... y luego se quedo penzando...

-_Mmm... ¿Que le pondre a Finn en el papel que me mando?... mmm... mejor leo la carta de la dientona para saber mejor que contestarles...- _Jake tomo la carta de la humana y la abrio para comenzar a leer.

_**Pulgoso:...**_

Jake puso una cara mas o menos asi ¬¬ y siguio leyendo

_**Si leiste la carta de Finn, sabras que ya no soy vampiresa, soy humana. La razon: Finn; hace años que me pusieron una maldicion de que si me enamoraba iva a perder mis poderes, y como te abras dado cuenta... soy humana, osea cero poderes.**_

_**Se que te preocupa que yo lastime a Finn, ya sea fisica o emocionalmente, pero ambos sabemos que yo nunca haria eso... yo amo a Finn tanto que perdi mis poderes por eso, y solo espero que sea suficiente prueba para demostrar que el esta en buenas manos.**_

_**Gracias por leer mi carta pulgoso, saludos desde Eee!**_

_**Asusta a Bonnibel de mi parte y mandale mis saludos jajaja Ah! y saludos a tus hijos y esposa.**_

_**Segurito que tendras noticias nuestras mas pronto de lo que crees.**_

_**Con esto me despido, adios!**_

-_Jejeje hermanito creo que quedaste en buenas manos picaron...-_ dijo Jake mirando una foto de Finn que habia colgada en una de las paredes cerca de donde el estaba.

-_Hmm...ya se que te escribire bro...-_

* * *

Estaban Marcy y Finn caminando por la isla con las princesas quienes les propusieron ir a caminar luego del desayuno. Los humanos trataban de familiarizarse lo mas que podian con el paisaje, pero era dificil pues es lo mas diferente de Ooo que podria existir... almenos eso creian...

Marcy llevaba un velo violeta con brillos (porfin logro ponerselo) y Finn llevaba un antifaz como el que uso cuando se disfrazo del "Principe Hotbot" solo que este era azul marino y no dejaba ver bien sus ojos. Las princesas por su parte ivan vestidas como siempre.

Caminaron por horas mientras hablaban de diferentes cosas, reian y admiraban Eee, hasta que se dieron cuenta de que estaba por oscurecer y tenian que volver a la casa de arena antes de que se metiera el sol porque sino serian blancos faciles para ser atrapados.

Ellos empezaron a caminar con algo de prisa pero no fue suficiente porque cuando ivan a un poco mas de la mitad del camino el sol se metio y los tatuajes de las princesas empezaron a brillar con una luz blanca tan fuerte que te podia dejar ciego, y que tambien se podia ver a kilometros de distancia...

La luz duro mas o menos un minuto y luego se apago...

-_Oh..oh... Corran!-_ las princesas empezaron a correr mientras que los confundidos humanos les trataban de seguir el paso, pero fue en vano porque unas sogas ataron a Finn, Marcy y a las princesas haciendo que calleran en la arena. Las sogas empezaron a arrastrarlos hasta unos hombres que apenas dejaron de arrastrarlos les pusieron unos sacos en la cabeza... luego de eso... todo se volvio oscuro...

* * *

No sabian como ni por que, pero luego de unos instantes sus pies tocaron algo que no era arena, era algo fresco, era marmol, un piso de marmol. Estaban atados de pies y manos y seguian con unos sacos en la cabeza, cuando sintieron que algo los empujo desde la espalda haciendolos caer de rodillas en hilera, uno al lado del otro.

-_Dejemne verlos-_ una voz femenina sono por toda la sala.

Dicho esto, los sacos de sus cabezas fueron sacados con brusquedad dejando ver los asustados rostros de los humanos y las miradas de odio de las princesas.

Ante ellos habia sentada en un trono una mujer como de 19 años mas o menos. Ella vestia ropa parecida a la de Cami solo que completamente roja, era pelirroja y tenia el cabello hasta los hombros, completamente enrulado. Era de piel morena y no era muy alta tenia la altura de Mily mas o menos. Sus ojos eran rojos y se notaba la maldad en ellos cada vez que se los veias.

_-Mira lo que me trajo la marea... 2 fujitivas, 1 traidora y un ¿Humano?...-_

_-Oye! no te metas con ellos, a las que quieres es a nosotras!-_ dijo Cami amenasante.

-_Tranquila niñe que pronto llegara el turno de ustedes pero primero...-_

La mujer llego al lado de Marceline y la agarro de los pelos haciendo que ella la mirara a los ojos.

-_Si mi memoria no me falla... no se supone que estes aqui... ¿No pequeña Marcy?...-_

_-DEJALA!-_ sono la voz de Finn.

-_Callate humano, esto es con ella, no contigo-_

_-Ciruela... o me dejas ir... o mi padre tendra visitas en la Nocheosfera-_

_-Eso te lo tendria que decir yo a ti cielo... ya que para abrir la Nocheosfera necesitas tu queridisimo bajo-hacha, ¿Me pregunto si servira como revanador de verduras... o para cortarle el cuello al humanito? claro... si no tienes objecion...-_

_-Basta! devolvemelo!-_

_-Jajaja ya quisieras... mira que bajo ha caido la soberana del inframundo para estar pidiendome de rodillas que le devuelva su bajo...-_

_-Te juro que si salgo de aqui voy...-_

_-¿Vas a que? porque por si no te has dado cuenta la que esta atada eres tu... ademas de estar en MI territorio si mal no recuerdo...-_

_-Grrr...-_

_-Jajaja ¿Que ironia no? que rapido cambian los papeles...-_

_-En primera: Eso no es mi culpa. En segundo: Yo no soy una traidora ya que yo nunca interferi con tu reino ni nada por el estilo. Y en tercera: Tu eres la que esta interfiriendo con mi reino ya que tienes amarrada a la monarca de la misma Nocheosfera, osea yo._

_-Buen punto, pero dime: ¿Yo alguna vez, ademas de la que ambas sabemos, entre en la Nocheosfera? -_

_-No, pero...-_

_-¿Pero que?, ¿Y quien es la que esta en MIS dominos con dos fugitivas?-_

_-Yo, pero...-_

_-Ahora dime, ¿Quien es la que esta rompiendo el tratado, tu o yo?-_

_-Grrr...-_

_-Eso pense...-_ la Princesa Ciruela dejo a una muy enojada Marceline atras y se fue hacia donde estaba el humano.

-_Tu deves ser Finn, el humano de Ooo...-_

_-¿Me conoces?... responde!-_

_- ¿Como es que viniste a parar en mis dominios con esta traidora y estas fugitivas?-_

_-Oye! si le vuelves a decir traidora a Marcy te juro que...-_

_-¿Te juro que, que? porque por si no te has dado cuenta... el que esta atado eres tu...no yo-_

_-Grrr...CALLATE!-_

-_Ja! todos los humanos actuan igual... unos meses atras vino una humana que casi termina muriendo si no fuera por que el primo de "Marcy" la salvo-_

_-Esperate tantito... ¿Como que humana?-_ La princesa simplemente lo ignoro y camino hasta estar en frente de las miradas de odio de las princesas.

-_Ja, y yo que pense que llegarian mas lejos de lo que llegaron, me decepcionan chicas...-_

-_Tu nos decepcionas, 7 años hasta que logras atraparnos... como que te tardaste un poco ¿No?-_

_-Mmm... esta decidido... ustedes 2 serviran como comida para mis canes, claro, no sin antes darme un lindo obsequio... ya se que sera... seran sus ojos-_

_-Te atreves a tocarlas y te aseguro que te dare tus pataditas- _ dijo Finn amenazandola.

-_Y de nuevo habla el humano, ¿Me pregunto si su raza se extinguio por no cerrar la boca en los momentos que se debe cerrarla?-_

_-Grrrrrr...-_

_-Listo, tu serviras como maniqui luego que embalsame y claro, te quite los ojos, seran unos lindos ojos para mi coleccion-_

_-Jajaja ya quisieras-_

_-Mmm... luego creo...si, creo que a Marceline le vendria bien una visita a su padre, claro que esta vez lo hara... pero ciega-_

_-La que visitara a mi padre eres tu!-_

_-No me asustas vampirita... oh, lo siento, ya no eres vampiresa, eres humana...-_

_-Eso no tiene nada que ver, yo puedo y quiero estrangularte con mis propias manos ahora mismo-_

_-Hazlo, yo espero-_

_-No lo hare, ese honor no me pertenece a mi, les pertenece a ellas-_ dijo Marceline mirando a las princesas-

_-Ja, si claro... como si ellas pudieran hacer algo...-_

_-Te arrepentiras...-_

_-Sii... seguro...-_ dijo la PC sarcastica -_Bueno... tanta charla me dio sueño... nos veremos mañana para ejecutarlos, sean puntuales... jajajaja-_

_-Guardias llevenselos-_

Dicho esto unos guardias tomaron a Marceline, Finn y las princesas por los pies y los llevaron arrastrando hasta unos calabosos.

* * *

Finn quedo en una celda solo y en la celda de al lado estaban Marcy y las princesas.

-_¿Alguna idea?-_

_-Yo estoy en cero-_ dijo Marceline -_Si tan solo tubiera mi bajo-hacha...-_

_-Nosotras tenemos una idea, pero tardara...-_

_-¿De que se trata?-_

_-Nosotras robamos de noche por una razon, como somos gente estrella nuestras habilidades se incrementan en la noche, para salir de aqui tenemos que concentrarnos lo suficiente para que nuestras habilidades se incrementen tanto que podremos usarlas para salir facilmente de aqui-_

_-Esta bien...-_

Finn se sento en su celda y trato de penzar un plan "B" por las dudas... de pronto sintio como algo aparecia entre sus manos, era un paquete y una carta de... Jake!

-_Jake... nunca pudiste elegir un mejor momento... pero ya que!- _doblo la carta y la guardo en uno de sus bolsillos, luego tendria tiempo de leerla... se puso a abrir el paquete en el cual habia una pequeña daga y varios frascos con liquidos de colores. Tambien habian 2 cartas... una de Jake y otra de la DP.

_**Carta de Jake:**_

_**Hola bro! aqui un presente mio y tambien de parte de Arcoiris. Es una daga de sangre de Angel, si tu crees en ella... no hay nada que no puedas hacer o cortar. Solo cree en ella.**_

Finn vio la daga, era blanca y tenia un aura como celeste y brillaba. Jake era genial con los regalos. Luego vio la carta de la DP...

_**Carta de la Dulce Princesa:**_

_**Hola Finn! me alegra recibir porfin noticias tuyas, admito que me sorpendio tu partida... pero estoy feliz de que hayas encontrado a alguien que te aprecie por lo que de verdad eres: un heroe.**_

_**Se que tu viaje no sera facil, asi que aqui te envio unas pocimas que he perfeccionado.**_

_**La pocima violeta sirve para hacerte invisible y poder atravesar cosas, pero cuidado, solo dura 10 minutos.**_

_**La pocima roja sirve para que tu fuerza aumente tanto como la de un gigante y aumenta tus habilidades tanto como las de un ninja, esta dura media hora.**_

_**La pocima transparente es una pocima que sirve para curar cualquier herida, es de las lagrimas del gigante que venciste cuando te rompiste el pie. **_** (N. de la A.: hago referencia al capitulo "A mi manera")**

_**Mandale saludos a Marcy de mi parte y buena suerte!**_

Finn penzo en hacerles una gran fiesta a la DP y a Jake, ellos siempre llegan en el momento adecuado, bueno... casi siempre. Ahora sabia que podrian poner de rodillas a la PC, no sin antes averiguar varias cositas... como lo de la otra humana.

-_Hey! ya se como saldremos de aqui...-_

_-¿Como Finn?-_

_-Solo digamos que la DP me envio un regalito...-_

_-¿Eh?-_

_-Miren-_ Finn bebio un poco del liquido violeta y poco a poco fue desapareciendo hasta hacerse invisible.

-_Finn!-_ grito Marcy asustada al ver a Finn desaparecer.

-_Tranquila Marcy... estoy aqui...-_ dijo Finn atrabesando el muro y abrasando a Marcy la cual se sorprendio bastante.

-_F-Finn... ¿Como...-_

_-Mira, no tengo tiempo de explicarte, solo bebe un poco de este liquido violeta-_

Marcy bebe un sorbo y se empezo a hacer invisible, mientras que para sus ojos Finn empezo a acerse visible poco a poco.

-_Finn puedo verte!-_

_-Mmm... debe ser porque ambos somos invisibles...-_

_-Si... tiene sentido...-_

Ambos se abrazaron y luego miraron a las princesas a las que les brillaban levementa sus tatuajes, dando a entender que estaban listas. Ambas comenzaron a abrir sus ojos y se sorprendieron al no ver a Marceline.

-_Tranquilas, estamos aqui, solo que somos ivisibles...-_

_-¿Invisibles? ¿Pero... como...?-_

_-No hay tiempo de explicar, solo beban esto_- dijo Finn poniendo el frasco sobre las manos de Mily, quien al sentir el contacto del frasco en sus manos trato de sostenerlo como pudo (el frasco ahora era invisible) y bebio un poco para despues darselo a Cami, quien tambien le dio un sorbo. Momentos despues todos eran invisibles e ivan en camino para recuperar el bajo-hacha.

-_¿Alguna idea de donde se supone que este?-_

_-Lo deve tener ella-_

_-¿Y alguna idea de donde este ella?-_

_-En su cuarto-_

Siguieron corrieno hasta encontrar una habitacion la cual parecia ser de la princesa, y en efecto, era de ella. Entraron lo mas sigilosamente posibe y empezaron a buscar el bajo-hacha hasta que Marcy lo encontro debajo de la cama de la princesa. Siguilosamente se metio debajo de la cama tratando de alcanzar su bajo, cuando lo hizo salio tan apurada que se golpeo la cabeza con la madera de la cama haciendo que esta hiciera ruido.

-_AAAUUUCHH!_ _mi cabeza!... esperen... si yo golpee la cama y no la atrabese eso significa que... Oh-oh...-_

_-Ya no somos invisibles! se paso el efecto!-_ dijo Finn algo alterado.

-_Ohh... esto es malo...-_ dijo Mily mirando la cama de la princesa notando de que ella estaba sentada, despierta y con una sonrisa diabolica en el rostro.

-_Jajaja... no me hagan reir... miren nomas esto... ¿Que suponian que harian luego de uhir y tomar el bajo?-_

_-Callate que ahora la que esta en desventaja eres tu!_- dijo Finn quien le dio un sorbo al liquido rojo.

-_Ahora veremos quien esta en desventaja...-_ dicho esto la princesa empezo a alargar su cabella haciendo que este se convierta en una enrredadera tratando de amarrarlos.

-_Mmm yo diria que tu-_ Finn corrio como un ninja, arranco una cortina que habia en la cama (es de esas camas con cortinas) y uso esa cortina como soga y amarro las piernas y los brazos de ella dejandola inmobil.

-_Dime... ¿A que te referias con lo de "la otra humana"?-_

_-Mmm... no se... talvez si me sueltas me refresque la memoria... jajajaja-_

_-Grrr... Marcy... es toda tuya...-_

-_Muy bien Finn... ahora es mi turno...-_ djio Marceline tomando su bajo-hacha y golpeandolo contra el suelo haciendo que se abra una fisura. -_Mi padre tendra visitas...-_

_-¿Que? noo! dejenme ir!-_

_-Princesas... ¿Nos harian los honores?-_

_-Jajaja claro!-_

_-¿Lista Cami?-_

-_Lista!-_

_-A la cuenta de 3! 1, 2, 3!-_ Ambas princesas empujaron a la princesa dentro de la fisura, la cual luego de esto fue cerrada por Marceline.

-_Oye Marcy... ¿Que le ocurrira en la Nocheosfera?-_

_-Descuida Finn, mi padre sabra como encargarse de ella...-_

_-No pos asi si...-_

_-Bueno, por ahora Eee se ha quedado sin gobernante... ¿Que dicen princesas?, ¿Aceptan ser las nuevas monarcas de la Tierra de Eee?- _dijo Marcy mirando a las princesas quienes estaban penzando en si aceptar o no...

-_Ya decidimos... nosotras nos encargaremos de Eee-_

_-Entonces yo, Marceline Abadeer, suprema gobernante de la Nocheosfera, las corono como las nuevas monarcas de la Tierra de Eee-_

* * *

_-Oooo... ¿Seguros que ya se tienen que ir?...-_ decia Cami algo triste.

-_Si... pero no te preocupes... pronto tendras noticias de nosotros... ademas, confiamos en que dejamos a Eee en sus capaces manos, estamos seguros en que vamos a estar muy orgullosos de ustedes-_ dijo Marcy mirandolas a ambas.

_-Jejeje si, no se arrepentiran, lo prometo-_

_-Bueno, ya nos tenemos que ir si queremos atrabezar Iii para mañana-_

_-Esta bien, adios!_

_-Adios! nos veremos pronto!-_

_-Jajaja si!-_

* * *

Marceline y Finn tomaron su vieja balsa improvisada y continuaron su camino (ahora tienen puesta la ropa de siempre).

Era de noche... ambos estaban durmiendo cuando...

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

**Ok, porfin termine! jajaja lo hize mas largo esta vez, espero que les haya gustado :) **

**quiero aclarar que el personaje de la Princesa Ciruela no me pertenece, pertenece a mi compañera Ayelen Ojeda.**

**Bueno, creo que eso es todo, perdonenme si resolvi todo muy rapido, esque no soy muy buena en ese tema de las peleas y todo eso :P**

**Entonces... nos leemos cuando actualice! :D bye!**


	9. Lost in paradise

**Holis :) como andan? yo mal :/ (estupidas ganas de llorar D: ) ok, hoy les doy el capitulo 9 :3 siii... ya se... los deje con dudas del trato de Marcy con la princesa... bueno, eso sera resuelto hoy, pero no es tan complicado como pienzan, una pista: eso se explica en uno de los capis anteriores (pienzen :3) perdonenme si tengo errores ya que desde ya solo escribo lo que mi corazon siente (para que me entiendan mejor estoy llorando) y si me tarde mucho tambien lo siento... Bueno, espero que su dia sea mejor que el mio :) aqui esta el capitulo 9!**

**HORA DE AVENTURA NO ME PERTENECE, PERTENECE A PENDLETON WARD (lo deje asi solito xq no se que ponerle :P)**

**...**

_**En el capitulo anterior...**_

_-Bueno, ya nos tenemos que ir si queremos atrabezar Iii para mañana-_

_-Esta bien, adios!_

Era de noche... ambos estaban durmiendo cuando...

...

_**Capitulo 9. "Lost in paradise"**_

Finn y Marcy salian de Eee, estaban a merced del mar y en unas cuantas horas estarian atrabezando lo que antes fue Iii. Finn recordo que habia guardado la carta de Jake en un bolsillo, asi que se decidio a leerla. La carta decia asi:

_**Carta de Jake:**_

_**Hola bro, me alegro mucho que porfin me consigas una buena cuñada picaron, jejeje.**_

_**Me alegra de que hasta ahora todo te haya estado salieno bien, pero no abuses de tu suerte, ya me tienes bastante preocupado con eso de que "los persiguen" Glob... tu eres de verdad un iman parlante de problemas jajaja siempre lo supe.**_

_**Aqui todo ha estado muy aburrido sin ustedes, mis niños preguntan mucho por ti y yo solo me puedo limitar a responderles que tu estas bien y que llegaras pronto a tu destino. Trata de no meterte en muchos problemas y cuida a Marcy...**_

_**Te quiero bro... Jake.**_

_**P.D: NO TE ACERQUES AL NIVEL 15 CHAMACO!**_

**-**_Jajaja...Jake... viejo, como te extraño...-_

_..._

-_Oye Marcy...-_

_-¿Si?-_

-_¿De que tratado hablaban tu y la princesa? me confundieron mucho-_

_-Jajaja, ya te lo habia comentado ¿Recuerdas? el tratado era que los monarcas de los reinos no tenian que intervenir en el gobierno del otro-_

_-Si... claro... pero... ¿Por que te dijo traidora? porque por como lo veo yo... tu no le hiciste nada a ella...-_

_-Estas en lo cierto Finn, ella me dijo traidora porque penzo que yo interferiria en su reinado luego de saber todo lo que ella hacia, y por como parece, ella penzo que yo lo sabia, y a fin de cuentas estaba en lo cierto...-_

_-¿Alguna idea de que quiso decir con... "la otra humana"?-_

_-Mmm... no... pero si de algo estoy segura es de que Marshall tiene que estar metido en esto...-_

_-Cuando lleguemos a Aaa sera lo primero que le pregunte...-_

_-Concuerdo contigo...-_

Pasaron unas horas platicando, comieron y se acostaron sobre el suelo de la balsa a mirar estrellas...

-_Oye Finn.. mira...-_ dijo Marcy señalando el cielo en el cual habia una aureola boreal.

-_Algebraico! ¿Que es eso?-_

_-Es una aureola, esta es especial, marca el limite de Iii y Eee-_

_-¿Como lo sabes?-_

_-¿Recuerdas el dia en el que nos conocimos?-_

_-Si...-_

_-Bueno, yo mencione que estube 500 años viajando por Ooo ¿No?-_

_-Sii...-_

_-Los otros 500 años estube viajando por el mundo-_

_-¿Osea que ya has estado aqui?-_

_-Asi es, pero como vampiresa, esta es la primera vez como humana-_

_-Claro...-_

_-Es hermosa ¿No?...-_

_-Seee... oye Marcy... de seguro que a nuestros hijos les encantara ver esto...-_

_-¿Eeeeh?-_

_-No.. pos si yo solo decia nomas...-_ dijo Finn un poco ruborizado por lo que acababa de decir.

-_Jajaja no te preocupes... yo te escuche clarito, y si... pienzo que les gustara...-_

_-Jejeje...-_

_..._

Era de noche, ambos estaban durmiendo cuando...

_**En el sueño de Finn...**_

_Estaba dormido cuando depronto desperte por un ruido, Marcy no estaba al lado mio, lo que hizo que me desesperara y comenzara a buscarla. Cuando mi peor temor se estaba haciendo cada vez mas posible... escuche una voz... era de una chica, se parecia un poco a la de Marcy pero no era la de ella, voltee la vista y la vi..._

_Vi a una chica parada sobre el agua tal como si estuviera sobre la tierra, ella tenia puesto un vestido larguisimo color azul marino; su cabello era color cafe claro pero con destellos azules, estaba suelto y se movia segun la brisa; sus ojos eran marrones pero se notaba que _(no se como) _ tiraban a azules._

_-__**Turn out the ligths **_

_**Feed the fire till my soul breathes free **_

_**My heart is high as the waves above me **_

_**Don't need to understand **_

_**To lost to lose **_

_**Don't figth my tears **_

_**Cause they feel so good **_

_-¿Que...?-_

_**-And I will remeber how to fly **_

_**Unlock the heavens un my mind **_

_**Follow my love back trougth the same secret door **_

_Ella poco a poco iva abriendo un agujero en el agua, y de el bajaba una escalera tipo caracol hacia las profundidades del oceano. -Entra... ven... usa su don...-_

_-_Finn...-

_-¿A que te refieres? hey espera! no te vallas!- ella simplementa bajaba la escalera sin mirar atras..._

_-__**Look past the end **_

_**It's a dream, as it's always been **_

_**All life lives on if we've ever loved it **_

¡Finn despierta!

_**-And I will remeber how to fly **_

_**Unlock the heavens un my mind **_

_**Follow my love back trougth the same secret door**_

_-No te vallas...-_

_-_Finn!-

_**Fin del sueño de Finn...**_

_-¿QUE?! que..aah.. era solo un sueño...-_

_-Finn... ¿Tu hablas dormido?-_

_-¿Yo? mmm... no... no que yo sepa...-_

_-Porque tarareabas una cancion dormido-_

_-¿Tararear?-_

_-Es cuando le sigues la melodia con tu voz...-_

_-No! ya se que es tararear... me referia a que si yo tararee-_

_-Pues si... ¿Que cancion era? es muy linda...-_

_-No se... solo se que aparecia en mi sueño y me decia algo... que no logre comprender...-_

_-Bueno... por ahora es mejor que durmamos, tenemos que guardar fuerzas para Uuu...-_

_-¿Que no es de dia?-_

_-Hay Glob... No Finn! son las 3 de la mañana!-_

_-No lo habia notado...-_

_-Seee... como digas... buenas noches heroe...-_ se acerca y le da un beso.

-_Buenas noches Marcy...-_

_**Sueño de Finn...**_

_-Sabes como... solo hazlo... usa su don...-_

_-¿A que don te refieres?-_

_-Tu sabes... solo hazlo... se acaba el tiempo...-_

_-No lo se... solo dime...-_

_-Es su v...-_

Cae agua en la cabeza de Finn, tanta como un balde.

_**Fin del sueño de Finn...**_

_-AAAAAAHHHHH!-_

_-Jajaja...-_

_-¿Marcy?-_

_-Ups, perdon... ¿Estabas durmiendo?-_

_-No, estaba ensayando para mi funeral... ¿Que no?...-_

_-Si... lamento lo del agua pero... de verdad me estas traumando... y mucho...-_

_-¿Yo?-_

_-No, el delfin... claro que tu menso! ¿Quien mas?-_

_-Bueno... esta bien...¿Como fue que te traume?-_

_-Ya no tarareas... ahora cantas! ¿Todavia no sabes que significa?-_

_-Bueno, lo sabria si no me hubieras despertado!-_

_-Ok, lo siento... mmm... provemos algo... tu me dices que decia y yo te ayudo a comprender...-_

_-Esta bien...-_

_-Ok, comienza...-_

_-Bueno... veras... habia una chica muy hermosa con un vestido azul...caminando sobre el agua y...-_

_-*COF* *COF* *COF*-_

_-Emm... bueno ella comenzaba a abrir un agujero en el agua y se metia en el mientras cantaba una cancion... supongo que deve ser la que cantaba dormido-_ dijo mirando a Marcy.

-_Tal vez...-_

_-Bueno, pero tambien me decia algo... que se me acababa el tiempo... que valla con ella... que yo sabia como... que use su don...-_

_-¿Don? ¿De quien?-_

_-No se... solo me decia eso... me pregunto si se referira a ti... ¿Marcy... tu tienes algun don?... ademas de ser la chica mas linda... aventurera... y fantastica que jamas haya conocido...-_

_-Mmm... ademas de eso... no creo, solo se que cuando era pequeña me decian que mi voz era un don...-_

_ ... tiene sentido...-_

_-¿Sentido?-_

_-Si... mira, trata de cantar la cancion que estaba cantando en mi sueño...-_

_-Si con es paras de cantar... bien-_

_-Si, esta bien... vamos canta...-_

-_Oye...mira...- _un agujero como el del sueño de Finn se comienza a abrir en el agua... solo a su vista.

-_¿Que cosa? yo no veo nada-_

_-Ahi! hay una agujero en el agua ¿No lo vez?-_

_-Finn... creo que el mar te esta afectando...-_

_-No, no es eso... mira, ayudame a remar un poco hacia aca... solo hazlo...-_

_-Ok...-_

En poco tiempo llegaron a donde estaba el agujero que solo Finn podia ver, estaba muy claro para el lo que tenia que hacer, asi que se paro en la balsa y fue caminando lentamente hacia el borde...

-_Finn! no! ¿Que haces?-_

_-Confia en mi... sigueme...-_

_-Finn... te ahogaras si sigues...-_

_-¿Alguna vez te he mentido?-_

_-No... pero...-_

_-Solo ven...-_

_-Esta bien... pero si morimos te juro que te mato...-_

_-Jajaja ok...-_

_-¿A la cuenta de tres?-_

_-Uno... dos... y... TRES!-_

Saltaron ambos al agua. Finn, quien podia ver claramente los escalones, cayo bien... mientras que Marceline... bueno, ella esperaba lo peor... estar atrapada en el medio del oceano y no poder salir, ahora entendia el miedo del humano, pero cuando cayo... no sintio nada mas que el golpe con algo duro... un piso.

-_Marcy...¿Te caiste?-_

_-No, estoy contando ormigas... ¿Y tu que crees genio?-_

_-Ok...ok...-_

_-¿Donde estamos?-_

_-No tengo ni la menor idea...-_

_-Mmm... bajemos por las escaleras... talvez nos encontremos algo...-_

_-Buena idea...-_

Ambos comenzaron a bajar... y bajar... y bajar... y bajar... esa escalera era infinita... bajaron tanto que ya no veian el cielo...

-_Finn... creo que tenemos que descanzar...-_

_-Buena idea...-_

En uno de los escalones pusieron sus bolsos y apoyaron la espalda contra una de las paredes para que Marcy apoyara su cabeza en el pecho de Finn mientras que el apoyaba su cabeza en la de Marcy mientras la abrazaba suavemente. Pasaron las horas y ellos despertaron, se dedicaron una dulce sonrisa y un beso para continuar con su infinito trayecto...

Asi pasaban los segundos, los minutos, las horas y los dias... pero nada, solo seguian viendo eso, agua. Pero no les importo, solo siguieron... y bajaron... y bajaron... y bajaron... hasta que...

-_Marcy... ¿Que es eso?...-_

_-¿Que cosa Finn?-_

_-Mira! es el final de la escalera!-_

_-Joder... ¿Encerio?-_

_-Si! mira!-_

_-Es verdad! por fin Glob!-_

_-Ven... vamos rapido!-_

_-Ok, yo te sigo...-_

Llegaron ahi y lo primero que vieron fue... una puerta.

-_¿Que clase de broma es esta?-_

_-No lo se Finn, pero si me entero quien la hizo... es persona se ira a hacerle compañia a la PC...-_

_-Bueno... lo unico que nos queda por hacer es abrirla...-_

_-Muy bien...-_

Ambos empezaron a empujar la puerta la cual se abrio haciendo un chirrido (creo que asi se llama el ruido que hace una puerta cuando le falta aceite) cuando la abrieron, lo que vieron los dejo sin habla... eran... ¿Humanos?...

-_M-Ma-rcy-y... ¿E-es-os-s s-son... hum-an-os-s?...-_

_-N-no lo s-se F-Fi-inn...-_

_-Yo se los puedo decir...-_ dijo una voz detras de ellos.

-_AAAHH!_- gritaron al unisono Finn y Marcy (se asustaron porque la voz aparecio de la nada).

-_Jajaja tranquilos... no les hare nada...-_

_-Tu... eres la chica de mi sueño...-_

-_Si... lamento eso, pero tenia que usar algun medio para que vinieran...-_

_-¿Por que?-_

_-Eso se los dire luego-_

_-¿En donde... estamos?-_ pregunto Marcy.

-_¿Esos son humanos?-_ pregunto Finn.

-_Emmm... no, Finn, tu hermana, Marcy y tu son los ultimos humanos, ellos son una especie de... sirenas... podriamos decir...-_

_-Espera... ¿Hermana? yo no tengo hermana...-_

La chica se tapo de manera brusca la boca y cerro los ojos con fuerza, como si haci volviera el tiempo atras. Pero claro que hacer eso no cambiaba nada.

-_Dime...¿A que te referias con "hermana" y que ella es "humana"?-_

_-Finn... veras... en este momento me es muy dificil explicarte todo... pero solo te puedo decir que todo se sabra a su tiempo...-_

_-Esta bien... pero... ¿Donde estamos? y ¿Quien eres?-_

_-Oh! mi nombre es Cecilia, me conocen como Ceci o Chechu... y estan en Iii-_

_-¿QUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEE?-_

_-Asi es...-_

_-¿No se supones que Iii estaba bajo el agua desde hace años?-_

_-Y... pues... ¿Donde crees que estas?-_

_-Claro...-_

_-Yo te vi en mi sueño... ¿Tu me llamaste para que viniera aqui?-_

_-Asi, es... mira, tu eres el ultimo hombre de tu especie ¿No?-_

_-Si, ¿Pero que tiene que...-_

_-El ultimo humano es el unico que nos puede ayudar-_

_-¿Como?-_

_-Mira, alla en aquella grieta hay un ser muy extraño, dicen que es unico en su especie. Esa criatura nos esta pudriendo el fondo marino, haciendo que la comida co crezca y nos muramos de hambre. Se dice que tu raza, muchos siglos antes de la guerra de los champiñones, luchaba contra estas criaturas a muerte. En este momento, la criatura es la ultima que queda, por eso debes ayudarnos, ¿Lo haras?_

_-Esta bien, no debe ser peor que el Lich o los demonios de la Nocheosfera...-_

_-Gracias... y respecto a lo del Lich...-_

_-¿Si?-_

_-La criatura era su mascota-_

_-¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?-_

_-Asi es...-_

_-Pero... ¿Que criatura es?-_

_-Es... un Craken...-_ **(N. de la A.: no se como se escribe :P)**

-_¿Que rayos es eso?-_

_-Se dice que tu especie, hace muchisimos años, estaba dividida en varios sectores. En uno de ellos los humanos recolectaba comida del mar, pero luego de eso comenzaron a perturbar el sueño de los Craken. Los Craken son criaturas marinas muy grandes y antiguas que pasan la mayon parte de su vida durmiendo en el lecho marino, estas criaturas se alimentaban de peces y demas, pero cuando comenzaron a llegar los humanos... ¿Sabes cual se volvio su comida preferida?_

_-Mmm... ¿Yo?-_

_-Asi es... tu eres el unico que la puede despertar (ademas del Lich). Cuando la despiertes llevala lo mas lejos posible de Iii y haz que se duerma otra vez, no te pido que la destruyas porque nosotros estamos encontra de matar a cualquier ser vivo... sea bueno o malo-_

_-Entiendo...-_

_-Bueno, por ahora es mejor que descanzen y mañana veremos que hacer...-_

_-Esta bien...-_

_..._

Ceci les hizo una especie de hechizo con el cual pueden estar en el agua sin ahogarse, pero solo dura hasta que sus cabezas toquen aire. Empezaron a nadar atravez de la ciudad, era muy grande y sus casas, edificios y demas, estaban hechos con paredes de barro y caracolas, dandole un ambiente muy rustico.

Las personas que andaban por ahi los saludaban amablemente, aunque se notaba en sus ojos que estaban tristes. Hombres, mujeres, niños y ancianos, todos hacian algo y colaboraban con lo que podian (llevando canastas, pescando **( la A.: no me los imagino pescando jajaja)**, etc.) pero se les notaba que hace tiempo que no comian una buena comida, estaban muy delgados...

Ellos tambien notaban una mirada de tristesa en los ojos de Ceci, se notaba que cada vez que miraba a la gente sus ojos se ponian vidriosos como si tuviera ganas de llorar y se volvian mas oscuros de lo que eran.

Llegaron a un palacio hecho con el mismo diseño que las casas del pueblo solo que este era mucho mas grande que ellas. Cuando entraron vieron un lugar que nunca creyeron llegar a ver... era indescriptible... las columnas de marmol que acompañaban la gran escalera del centro, los enormes y hermosos retratos que colgaban de las paredes, las hermosas alfombras celeste y blancas... todo hacia juego dandole un aspecto como... magico...

-_Chicos, les mostrare sus habitaciones y en 1 hora nos juntamos en el comedor para la cena-_

_-Muy bien-_

_-Bien... siganme por aqui...-_

Caminaron por un largo pasillo luego de subir las escaleras principales, luego de cruzar varios salones llegaron a un gran corredor el cual tenia muchas puertas enfrentadas...

_-Finn, la habitacion de la derecha es tuya y Marcy la de la izquierda es tuya, nos vemos en 1 hora... adios-_

_-Adios...-_

_-Oye Finn... me siento rara... en 2 meses esta va a ser la primera vez que no... dormimos juntos...-_

_-Tranquila Marcy... te prometo que sera por poco tiempo... me encargo del Craken y nos largamos a Uuu...-_

_-Jajaja ok-_

_-Te amo Marcy...-_

_-Te amo Finn...-_

_**Continuara...**_

_..._

**Hola! creo que los deje con cara de WTF, sorry, pero no se me ocurrio nada :P y perdon si esta medio rarito, pero como dige... debe ser por mi estado de animo :/**

**Lamento de todo corazon si llegue a tener algun error :P de verdad lo siento.**

**En el siguiente capitulo sabremos mas sobre quien es la "hermana humana" de Finn (hagamos algo... ustedes me dicen quien es (ya creo que deven saber...) y si le aciertan les dedico el capitulo 10 ) :D**

**La sirena "Cecilia" o "Ceci", fue inspirada en mi amiga del alma Cecilia Arriagada. (tkm :3)**

**Bueno, para hacer Iii me meti en la idea de que sea mas o menos como "Atlantis" o algo asi (claro que necesitarian poner ascensores porque no da para andar subiendo y bajando altas escaleras a cada rato... jajajaXD) y el sueño de Finn quise ponerlo algo asi como mistico... :D**

**La cancion se llama "Secret Door" de Evanescence, la baje hace poco, pero me parecio que quedaria bien en esa parte de la historia :)**

**Muchisimas gracias por los reviews! no son necesarios, pero si ustedes quieren... bueno, son bienvenidos :3**

**Creo que no queda nada por decir asique... nos leemos cuando me lean XD (jajaja me dio risa decir eso :P) nos vemos :3**


	10. Playing good

**Holiiis! jajaja si.. ya estoy otra vez aqui! hoy veremos que es lo que pashu (jajaja amo decir eso) con Finn y Marcy en Iii... veremos como Finn enfrenta al Craken... y veremos algo que revelara una parte de la historia de Finn y su "hermana", ademas de que descubriremos quien es ella :3 (advertencia: la "hermana" de Finn no aparecera (por ahora) en la historia, solo aparecera relativamente)**

**Bueno, de estado de animo estoy mejor, aunque los problemas siguen igual :( pero... uno con el tiempo se acostumbra...**

**El capitulo 10 va dedicado a: Sofi11, Alexpromo12, Hunson Abadeer y a PinneapleResendiz98.**

**Ok, sin mas preambulos... el capitulo 10! :D**

**HORA DE AVENTURA NO ME PERTENECE, PERTENECE A PENDLETON WARD.**

**...**

_**En el capitulo anterior...**_

-_¿Esos son humanos?-_ pregunto Finn.

-_Emmm... no, Finn, tu hermana, Marcy y tu son los ultimos humanos, ellos son una especie de... sirenas... podriamos decir...-_

-_Dime...¿A que te referias con "hermana" y que ella es "humana"?-_

_-Finn... veras... en este momento me es muy dificil explicarte todo... pero solo te puedo decir que todo se sabra a su tiempo...-_

_-Esta bien... pero... ¿Donde estamos? y ¿Quien eres?-_

_-Oh! mi nombre es Cecilia, me conocen como Ceci o Chechu... y estan en Iii-_

**...**

_-Mira, alla en aquella grieta hay un ser muy extraño, dicen que es unico en su especie. Esa criatura nos esta pudriendo el fondo marino, haciendo que la comida co crezca y nos muramos de hambre. Se dice que tu raza, muchos siglos antes de la guerra de los champiñones, luchaba contra estas criaturas a muerte. En este momento, la criatura es la ultima que queda, por eso debes ayudarnos, ¿Lo haras?-_

_..._

_-Es... un Craken...-_

_..._

_-Oye Finn... me siento rara... en 2 meses esta va a ser la primera vez que no... dormimos juntos...-_

_-Tranquila Marcy... te prometo que sera por poco tiempo... me encargo del Craken y nos largamos a Uuu...-_

_-Jajaja ok-_

_-Te amo Marcy...-_

_-Te amo Finn...-_

**...**

_**Capitulo 10. "Playing Good" (wiiiii! :3)**_

Finn entro a la que seria su nueva habitacion por un tiempo, era grande y estaba pintada de color azul cielo. En medio tenia una gran cama con muchas almohadas... habia un baño, un gran armario y un balcon (con vista al mar XD).

-_Algebraico... esto es el doble de grande que la habitacion de la casa de arbol...-_

Camino un poco y se sento sobre su temporal nueva cama sacandose de encima el peso de la mochila verde que siempre llevaba; se saco su asombroso gorrito y se fue a bañar penzando en como seria la habitacion de Marcy...

...

_**Con Marcy...**_

Marceline entro en la que seria por ahora su nueva habitacion, era tan grande como la de Finn solo que esta estaba pintada de color violeta oscuro y ademas de tener todo lo que tenia la habitacion del humano (incluyendo el balcon con vista al mar XD), esta tambien tenia un precioso tocador y un espejo de cuerpo completo. Hizo lo mismo que Finn, dejo sobre su temporal nueva cama su bolso y su bajo-hacha, para luego irse a bañar.

...

Luego de una hora ambos bajaron las escaleras principales hacia donde se suponia que quedaba el comedor, y en efecto asi era. Era un lugar enorme, el piso era color ambar y tenia un diseño muy raro, como un caleidoscopio, pero aun no dejaba de ser hermoso; el comedor, al igual que el resto del castillo, tenia bastantes retratos colgados, todos de personas distintas ¿De quienes seran esos retratos?; la mesa era larga, como para unas 30 personas aproximadamente, estaba adornada con un hermoso mantel blanco bordado con detalles en rojo y azul, los platos de porcelana estaban acomodados sobre la mesa y a su lado habian unos cubiertos de plata con relieves de flores en los mangos; la princesa estaba sentada en una de las puntas de la mesa junto a una niña pequeña de no mas de 5 años, castaña y con un corte carre...

-_Buenas noches, deben tener hambre...- _dijo la princesa.

_-Jejeje si- _djieron Finn y Marcy.

_-Bueno, hoy es dia de lasaña, ¿Les gusta?-_ dijo la pequeña niña sentada junto a la princesa.

_-¿Lasaña? ¿Que es eso?-_ pregunto Finn.

-_Finn... ¿Nunca comiste lasaña?-_ dijo Marcy mirando incredula al humano.

-_Nop, jamas escuche de ella...-_ dijo el humano encojiendose de hombros.

-_¿Entonces que esperamos? ven y come!-_ dijo la pequeña niña de ojos lilas levantandose de su asiento y tomando de la mano a Finn y Marcy para guiarlos a sus lugares.

Finn y Marcy se sentaron frente a la niña al lado de Ceci, y se sirvieron de una fuente que habia sobre la mesa con la famosa lasaña. Finn tomo un tenedor y pincho una pequeña porcion de la lasaña para probarla, cuando la probo puso una cara de asombro y miro el plato sonriendo para comer un bocado mas grande y saborearlo mejor...

-_Wooow... esta super hello!-_

_-Gracias, la hice yo misma-_

_-Espera... ¿Tu cocinas?- _pregunto Finn mirando asombrado a la princesa, pues ninguna princesa que el conociera cocinaba (ademas de la Princesa Mora y Marcy).

-_Claro! ¿Que clase de princesa seria si no cocinara?-_ dijo Ceci con una sonrisa de lado y cruzando los brasos sobre su pecho.

-_Una consentida-_ dijo la niña.

-_Jajaja cierto- _ dijo Ceci mirando cariñosamente a la niña, la cual le sonrio tiernamente.

-_Princesa... le molesta si pregunto.. ¿Quien es ella?-_

_-Bueno... ella es mi hijita...-_

_-Princesa ¿Usted esta casada?-_

_-Nop-_ djio lo mas tranquilamente posible.

-_Entonces... ¿Como...?-_ se preguntaban los humanos para sus adentros hasta que algo los sorpendio.

_-Me llamo Cortina, mucho gusto-_ dijo la niña sonriendoles.**(N. de la A.: larga historia de porque le puse ese nombre, solo puedo decir que se que algunos de ustedes saben porque se lo puse :3 jajaja la verdad me dio risa XD)**

-_¿Cortina?-_ dijieron Finn y Marceline al mismo tiempo sorprendidos por el extraño nombre de la niña.

-_Jajaja... si...yo se lo puse...-_

_-¿Queeee?-_ volvieron a decir los humanos al unisono.

-_Bueno... larga historia... veran...-_

_*****FLASHBACK AND CECILIA'S POV*****_

Una Cecilia de 4 años caminaba sola por el lecho marino y cada vez se alejaba mas del palacio...

_**~Good bye, brown eyes...**_

_**good bye, for now...~**_

Cantaba la niña mientras caminaba distraida... hasta que algo la interrumpio... era el llanto de una beba...

La princesa busco a la dueña del llanto y encontro una canastita con una beba dentro... la beba estaba cubierta por una mantita rosa y tenia un liston fuccia en la cabeza.

-_Shhh... shhh... ya paso linda...- _decia la pequeña Ceci alzando a la beba y tratando de calmarla. La beba tenia unos ojos rosas, casi como el de la manta, era de piel blanca y por el poco cabello que tenia se podria decir que seria castaña... -_¿No tienes mama?... yo tampoco, ella se fue al cielito lindo cuando era pequeña... ¿Quieres ser mi hijita?-_

La bebe poco a poco paro de llorar y sus ojos cambiaron de ser rosas a ser lilas.

-_Wooow... que lindos ojos tienes! mmm... creo que te voy a llamar Cortina... el color de tus ojos me recuerda al color de las cortinas favoritas de mama...-_

Se escucho una pequeña risita por parte de la bebe

-_Veo que te gusto... ven vamos al palacio... seguro tienes hambre...-_

_**~Good bye... brown eyes...**_

_**good bye... my love...~**_

Cecilia tomo la canastita y coloco a la bebe en ella para ir cuidadosamente al palacio.

_*****END FLASHBACK AND CECILIA'S POV*****_

-_Esa es la historia de como la conoci y porque se llama Cortina-_

_-Ok...-_ dijieron Finn y Marcy para luego mirarse entre si.

-_Jajaja comprendan que era una niña de 4 años poniendole nombre a una bebe ella sola... igual... una con el tiempo se acostumbra... mirenme ahora que tengo 19 años!...-_ decia Ceci riendo un poco.

_-Espera... si a la niña la encontraste cuando tenias 4 años y tu ahora tienes 19... ¿Que ella no tendria que tener 15 años envez de 5...?-_

_-Bueno.. asi tendria que ser... pero ella es especial...veran, 3 años normales para nosotros para ella es un año...-_

_-Wooow...-_

_-Jejeje si, yo dije lo mismo cuando me entere... por eso ahora ella parece mi hija...-_

_-Aaahh...-_

_-Mami... ¿Puede la chica aquella jugar a las princesas conmigo luego?-_

_-Pues preguntale cielo...-_

-_Oye...- _ decia la pequeña niña mirando a Marcy -_¿Luego quieres jugar a las princesas comigo?-_

-_Claro cariño... si quieres mañana jugamos- _ decia Marceline sonriendo enternecida.

-_Yeeeiii!-_ decia la niña levantandose de la mesa dando saltitos y aplaudiendo, dejando ver un lindo vestidito fuccia que le llegaba hasta las rodillas que hacia juego con una cintita del mismo color atada en su cabeza.

-_Jajaja...- _rieron todos al ver el entusiasmo de la niña.

Luego de eso todos siguieron comiendo y cuando terminaron todos se despidieron para ir a dormir.

...

Estaba amaneciendo en algun lugar de Iii y todos estaban durmiendo placidamente hasta que...

_**~Salio el solcito para Cortina, se desperto esta niña,**_

_**los pecesitos le cantan y la niña se levanta~ **_

Cantaba una vosecita ya bastante conocida... **(N. de la A.: cuando era chiquitita mi abuela me cantaba una cancion parecida para que despertara ~w~ )**

**-**_Holaa... ¿Que hora es?-_ pregunto Marcy frotandose un ojo aun algo dormida.

-_Sooon... las 7 am-_ dijo Cortina fijandose en un pequeño reloj violeta que tenia en una de sus muñecas.

-_¿Porque tan temprano?-_

_-¿Temprano? aqui siempre nos levantamos a esta hora! asique vamos, arriba dormilona...-_ dijo la niña jalando a Marcy de la mano haciendo que se parara y fuera a bascar su ropa.

-_De todos los lugares del bendito planeta...GLOB! ¡¿Porque tuvimos que venir a parar al unico lugar donde se levantan temprano?!- _dijo Marceline para si misma haciendo pucheros...

...

_-Finn-_

_-Mmmññaaa...-_ decia Finn abrazando mas a su almohada.

-_Finn...-_

_-Jake... viejo, 5 minutos maaaas...- _decia tapandose con su frazada.

_-Finn... despierta...-_

-_Hola soy Finn y yo soy Jake, no estamos en casa, porfavor deja tu mensaje *piiiip*-_ dijo Finn imitando el sonido de su contestador **(N. de la A.: como el del capitulo "El closet de Marceline")**

La dueña de la voz se pego con la mano en la frente ¿Como el humano puede ser taaan terco para levantarse?

-_No te preocupes... deja que yo me encargue...-_ dijo otra voz mas aguda.

El humano al sentir tanto silencio penso que ya no lo molestarian mas hasta que... ¡SPLASH! un baso con agua helada termino en la cabeza del humano haciendo que este se levantara de la cama asustado y callera al piso dandose un golpe.

_-AAAAAHHHH! GLOB! ¿QUE RAYOS LES PASA?! ¿ESTAN LOCAS?!-_

_-JAJAJAJAJAJA-_ reian Cortina y Marceline.

-_Gggrrrr...-_ El humano lanzo una mirada ascesina a las chicas.

-_Y lo mejor de todo... jajaja... es que lo tengo todo... jajaja... en video!... jajaja-_ decia Marcy entre risas.

-_¡¿QUE?!-_

_-Jajaja luego me lo pasas por Bluetooth...- _**(N. de la A.: no se si existiria el Bluetooth despues de la Guerra de los Champiñones, pero en mi fic. si existe :3)**

-_Ok... jajaja- _decia Marceline aun riendose.

_-Grrr...-_ Finn seguia mirandolas enojado.

-_Ooooh... esta bien... anda no te enojes heroe...-_

_-Ok... pero me deves una linda...-_ puso una cara de psicopata (algo divertida) -_Venganza...-_

_-ATRAS MALIGNO!-_ dijo cortina dando un salto hacia atras y haciendo una cruz con sus dedos indice. Finn y Marceline se miraron entre si y se rieron un poco.

...

Luego de vestirse, hacer las camas, etc... fueron a desayunar con la niña. La princesa estaba llevando los platos a la mesa -_Hola chicos! sientense, ahora les sirvo...-_

Los chicos se sentaron en la mesa tal y como lo hicieron en la noche y esperaron a que Cecilia les sirviera el desayuno, el cual consistia en un te acompañado de panqueques con duce de leche. **(N. de la A.: aaawww... ese seria mi desayuno perfecto! :3 jajaja creo que ya van muchas notas de autora XD)**

**-**_Ññaamm... que rico mami!- _decia la ojilila mirando con apetito su comida.

-_Jajaja gracias-_

_-Ceci... ¿Cuando voy a poder encargarme del Craken?-_ decia Finn.

-_Cuando quieras... es tu descicion-_

_-¿Esta bien si lo hago hoy?-_

_-Claro! pero primero tengo que mostrarte algo...-_

_-Esta bien...-_

_-Oye Marcy... luego de desayunar... ¿Vamos a jugar a las princesas?-_

_-Jajaja claro cariño...-_

_-Yupiii!-_

_-Jejeje...-_

Todos terminaron de desayunar y tomaron sus caminos, Marcy se fue con Cortina y Finn se fue con Cecilia.

_**Con Finn y Ceci...**_

-_Mira... la mision a la que vas es muy peligrosa, puede que no salgas con vida de ella-_

_-Entiendo...-_

_-Finn... ¿Si fueras a morir ahora, te quedaria alguna pregunta sin respuesta en tu cabeza?-_

_-Mmm... ahora que lo pienzo... si...-_

_-Bueno, el lugar al que vamos resolvera todas las preguntas que tengas, pero cuidado, solo lo puedes ver una vez en tu vida y la respuesta dura 5 minutos visible... ¿Estas listo?-_

_-Si...-_

_-Ahi hay un espejo-_ dijo Cecilia señalando un espejo de cuerpo completo -_Tienes que pararte enfrente del espejo y cerrar los ojos, cuando lo hagas pienza con todo el corazon lo que mas deseas saber y haz la pregunta en voz alta, luego de eso la respuesta a tu pregunta aparecera reflejada en el espejo ¿Entendiste?-_ dijo Ceci terminando de explicar.

-_Si... entendi princesa-_

_-Muy bien, te dejare 10 minutos solo y luego vendre por ti-_

_-Esta bien...-_

_-De acuerdo Finn, ahora yo me voy-_

_-De acuerdo princesa, adios-_

_-Adios Finn...-_

Finn camino hasta estar frente al espejo, miro su reflejo y cerro sus ojos dando un suspiro -_Bien.. vamos Finn pienza...- _Finn penzo en una pregunta clara en su mente y cuando ya estaba bastante decidido pronuncio la pregunta que quedaba dando vueltas en su mente -_¿Quien es mi hermana?-_

El humano abrio lentamente los ojos y miro el espejo, en el espejo estaba reflejada su propia imagen la cual poco a poco se fue difuminando y distorcionando hasta convertirse en la imagen de una chica un poco mas alta que el y tenia un gorrito blanco con orejitas de conejo del cual caia un mechon de cabello rubio de la joven. La chica se parecia mucho a Finn, era rubia y de ojos azules, traia una falda azul, una playera del mismo color solo que mas clara, una mochila verde la cual tenia colgada una espada de cristal. A su lado habia una gata magica de color blanco con manchas cafes.

Finn abro sus ojos como platos y se le desencajo la mandibula, no tenia palabras para describir lo que veia... era... su... hermana...

En el marco del espejo aparecio escrito al lado de la chica: _"Fionna, la humana. Heroina de Aaa" _y al lado de la gata salia escrito:_ "Cake, la gata. Gata magica heroina de Aaa"..._

Finn las examino con la vista lo mas que pudo pero aunque el no se diera cuenta... el tiempo paso volando y la imagen de las chicas se fue distorcionando hasta convertirse otra vez en la imagen del humano... -_No! espera, no te vallas!...-_ pero la imagen del humano fue lo unico que quedo visible en el espejo.

-_Fionna, Cake... no descanzare hasta encontrarlas... palabra de heroe...-_

_..._

_**Con Marceline y Cortina...**_

_**-**__Ven! sigueme...- _decia Cortina corriendo atravez de los pasillos del palacio jalando de la mano a Marceline.

-_Ok..ya va...-_ decia una muy agotada humana.

-_Oye, para ser la heredera de la Nocheosfera te canzas muy rapido jajaja-_ dijo la niña dejando a Marcy muy confundida...

-_¿C-como sabes...-_ pero no pudo continuar porque la niña la interrumpio.

-_¿Como se eso? facil, mira, en apariencia y en actitud tengo 5 años, pero tecnicamente tengo 15 años de sabiduria... conozco muchos gobiernos y sus monarcas... y ademas de eso tengo poderes telepaticos...-_

_-¿Si?-_

_-Si, puedo leer mentes, pero solo de la gente que lo merece...-_

_-Eeeeh... ¿Ok?-_

_-Jajaja no te sientas incomoda, no dire ningun secreto ni nada, no soy chismosa. Aunque devo decir que tu mente es fascinante... la verdad eres alguien genial... cuando seas grande me encantaria ser como vos...-_

_-Jajaja gracias-_

_-Muy bien... ¿Rosa o violeta?-_

_-¿Que cosa?-_

_-El vestido... ¿Rosa o violeta?-_

_-Esperate tantito... ¿Vestido? ¿Tengo que usar vestido?-_

_-Asi es-_

-_¿Cuando acordamos esto?-_

_-Ayer, cuando accediste a jugar...-_

_-Pero yo accedi a jugar, no a usar vestido-_

_-Pero en este juego tienes que usar vestido-_

_-Pero ya dije que no quiero!-_

_-Pero igual tienes que usarlo-_

_-Ok...ok... tu ganas... usare el vestido...-_

_-¿Rosa o violeta?-_

_-Violeta...-_

_-Ok, toma, ve al vestidor y pontelo-_

_-Ok.. ya va...-_

Marceline tomo el vestido que Cortina le ofrecia y se dirijio a un pequeño vestidor (lo suficientemente grande como para que ella entre) que se encontraba en una esquina de la habitacion. Dentro del vestidor examino mejor el vestido, era largo y sin mangas, totalmente violeta oscuro. -_Muy bien... no debe de ser taaan malo...-_ penzo la humana antes de empezar a ponerse el vestido, el cual le encajo a la perfeccion.

Afuera del vestidor la esperaba Cortina quien tenia una mirada picara en la cara... -_¿Lista?-_ pregunto la niña con voz inocente... _(mentiraaa!)_

-_Mmm... si... creo que si...-_ dijo Marceline terminando de arreglarse.

-_Ok, sal que te quiero ver!_- decia la niña animando a la humana a salir...

-_¿Y bien?... ¿Que opinas?-_ dijo Marceline saliendo del vestidor descalza pero con el vestido puesto.

-_¿Que que opino?-_ pregunto Cortina con una mano en su espalda, cosa que Marceline no noto porque seguia mirando como le habia quedado el vestido.

-_Si.. ¿Que te parece?-_ dijo Marceline quien ya se estaba desesperando al no obtener ninguna respuesta concreta.

-_Sonrie-_ dijo Cortina sacando su celular de atras de su espalda.

-_¿Eeeeh?-_ *CLICK* solo pudo ver un flash y a Cortina salir corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

-_Jajajaja-_ se reia la niña mientras corria.

-_Oye! regresa aqui!- _dijo Marceline saliendo a correrla aun con el vestido puesto.

-_Jajaja si me quieres... atrapame!-_ dijo la niña corriendo hacia la escalera y usando el barandal como tobogan.

-_Ven aqui!-_ grito Marceline bajando lo mas rapido que podia por las escaleras.

-_Corre que ya casi me atrapas!-_ seguia burlandose la niña.

-_Si te atrapo terminaras en la Nocheosfera!-_ seguia corriendo Marceline tras la niña pero cuando la estaba por alcanzar... *CRASH* choco con alguien... mas precisamente con Finn quien venia caminando sumergido en sus penzamientos.

-_Auuuch!... lo siento Finn-_

_-No... yo lo siento... y mucho! AAAUUCHHH!-_

_-Jejeje si...-_

_-¿Y bien?-_

_-¿Y bien que?-_

_-¿Por que estabas corriendo?-_

_-Esque... Cortina... vestido... foto...correr...choque...dolor...risas...mmmhhhpp...- _no pudo seguir hablando porque Finn le tapo la boca.

-_Haber calmate... cuentame que paso-_

_-Ella!-_ dijo señalando a Cortina _-Ella me saco una foto con este vestido!-_ dijo enojada.

-_Oye solo es una niña... dejala...-_

_-Pero... esque...-_

_-Shh basta... si quieres hablare con ella... ¿Ok?-_

_-Hhhmmm... esta bien...-_ dijo Marcy bajando la mirada enojada.

Finn fue caminando hacia donde se encontraba Cortina y se puso en cuclillas para estar a su altura -_Oye... porfa deja a Marcy tranquila un rato... la pobre esta emocionalmente agotada ¿Si?-_

_-Ok... prometo no jugarle mas bromas a Marcy...-_

_-Genial. Aah! y otra cosa... ¿Puedes pasarme la foto de Marceline por Bluetooth? jajaja se la voy a enviar a Jake..."VENGANZA"... MUAJAJA-_

_-Jajaja ok, pero recuerda que me deves una...-_

_-Ok, tu ganas-_

_-Listo ya te la envie-_

_-Genial, luego acordamos terminos y condiciones ¿Ok?-_

_-De acuerdo, pero ni una palabra sobre el tema ¿Ok?-_

_-Claro! muy bien.. voy a ir con Marcy... nos vemos luego...-_

_-Jajaja ok-_

Finn volvio con Marceline con una mirada divertida ya que su plan de venganza ya estaba completo.

-_Todo arreglado-_

_-¿Si?-_

_-Sip, ella no volvera a hacerte bromas-_

_-Ok... eso espero...-_

_-Oye... te ves linda con el vestido ¿Sabias?-_

_-Jajaja tonto-_

_-Bueno, yo partire a enfrentar Craken luego del aluerzo-_

_-¿Tan pronto?-_

_-Si.. pero pienza, cuato mas pronto lo enfrente... mas pronto nos vamos...-_

_-Es verdad... no creo soportar mucho mas tiempo levantandome temprano jejeje-_

_-Seee... yo tampoco... si sigue siendo como hoy... me voy a pezcar un resfriado!-_

_-Jajaja si... lamento lo de hoy...-_

_-Si... estas disculpada...- (mentiraaa! XD)_

_-Aaawww gracias-_ le da un beso en la mejilla.

-_Jejeje de nada-_

_..._

Eran aproximadamente las 2 pm y ya habian almorzado... Finn estaba a punto de partir hacia su encuentro con el Craken... y Marcy, aunque confiaba en el humano con todo su corazon y sabia de lo que era capaz, tenia miedo, miedo de perderlo... cosa que la dejaba muy preocupada y emocionalmente agotada...

-_Marcy... cualquier cosa que me llegue a pasar... tienes que saber que te amo con todo mi corazon...-_

_-Tonto... eso ya lo se heroe...-_

_-Cuidate...-_

_-Tu igual... y ni se te ocurra morirte...-_

_-Jajaja eso nunca...-_

Y asi... Finn partio a enfrentarse con el Craken sin saber que lo esperaba...

_**Continuara...**_

_**...**_

**Holiis! ya se... les va a costar acostumbrarse a "Cortina"... los entiendo... jajaja solo les puedo decir que tengo muy buenas razones para ponerle asi jajajaXD**

**La cancion que cantaba la pequeña Ceci se llama **_**"Good Bye"**_** y es de Avril Lavigne.**

**Bueno... creo que eso es todo por ahora... asique... chaitoo! :3**


	11. ¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE?

**Holaaa! si... lo se... el capitulo anterior no tubo mucha logica que digamos jajaja XD fue... mmm... muy loco (ustedes entienden ;)) bueno... hoy Finn se encargara del Kraken (yo lo escribia mal, gracias**__**por avisarme :D) mmm... creo que eso es todo lo que tenia para decir... nos leemos abajito :3**

**HORA DE AVENTURA NO ME PERTENECE, PERTENECE A PENDLETON WARD (lo dejo asi nomas xq ya no se me ocurre nada para ponerle :P jajaja)**

**...**

_**En el capitulo anterior... **_**( la A.: amo decir eso w jajaja XD)**

_-Ahi hay un espejo-_ dijo Cecilia señalando un espejo de cuerpo completo -_Tienes que pararte enfrente del espejo y cerrar los ojos, cuando lo hagas pienza con todo el corazon lo que mas deseas saber y haz la pregunta en voz alta, luego de eso la respuesta a tu pregunta aparecera reflejada en el espejo ¿Entendiste?-_

-_Si... entendi princesa-_

...

-_Fionna, Cake... no descanzare hasta encontrarlas... palabra de heroe...-_

_..._

-_Marcy... cualquier cosa que me llegue a pasar... tienes que saber que te amo con todo mi corazon...-_

_-Tonto... eso ya lo se heroe...-_

_-Cuidate...-_

_-Tu igual... y ni se te ocurra morirte...-_

_-Jajaja eso nunca...-_

_..._

_**Capitulo 11. "¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE?"**_

-_Oye... ¿Crees que este bien?-_ dijo Marcy preocupada mirando por el balcon (con vista al mar XD) **(N. de la A.: no me aburro de eso jajaja XD y por si se lo preguntan... Marcy aun tenia el vestido puesto porque le termino gustando :3)**

-_Si... creeme, el tiene mucho potencial... lo se. Y tengo de donde sacar la informacion...-_ dijo Cortina guiñandole un ojo a Marcy.

-_Claro... no tengo muchas cosas que decir ya que tu ya sabes en lo que estoy penzando...-_

_-Buen punto... pero no es solo eso... yo tambien lei la de el...-_

_-¿QUE?-_

_ ...-_

_-¿Y que viste?-_

_-Mmm... no mucho...-_

_-¿Como?-_

_-Estaba en blanco-_

_-¿En blanco?!-_

_-En blanco no significa que sea un tonto y no estuviera penzando en nada, significa que es de alma transparente, que no oculta nada...-_

_-Aaaah... yyy... ¿En mi viste algo?-_

_-Como ya te dije... en ti yo vi mucho... mas de lo que esperaba, pero todo lo que vi era blanco, cosas que tu ya habias expresado y que no escondes...-_

_-Entiendo...-_

_-¿Por que la pregunta?-_

_-Mmm naa.. curiosidad... tenia ganas de saber como era mi mente jajaja-_

_-Mmm si quieres saber... no es muy diferente a la mia o a la de Finn... o incluso a la de mi mama...-_

_-¿No es diferente en que sentido?-_

_-En el que es una masa biscosa que pesa aproximadamente 3 kg jajaja-_

_-Jajaja claro...-_

_-Jajaja...-_

_-Aaahh... ¿Como estara Finn? lo extraño mucho... ñeee- _decia Marcy preocupada y haciendo un puchero gracioso, lo que hizo reir a la niña.

_-Ufff... ya no te aguanto! si tanto quieres verlo, acompañame!-_

_-¿Por?-_

_-¿Queres verlo y saber como esta?-_

_-Si pero...-_

_-Entoces acompañame!-_

_-Ok...-_

Cortina jalo del brazo a Marceline y la llevo a recorrer todo el palacio... buscando algo.

-_¿Que buscas?-_

_-Algo... ya veras...-_

_-Pero...-_

_-Alla esta!-_ dijo señalando un collar con una gran perla en el centro que estaba sobre una estatua...

_-¿Aah?-_

_-Mi collar!-_

_-¿Me jalaste por todo el castillo solo para encontrar tu collar?!-_

_-Sip, pero ahora sigueme que la cosa se pone mejor...-_

_-¿Eeeh?-_

_-Seguime rapido!-_

_-Ok ya voy...-_

Marcy siguio a Cortina hasta su habitacion, cuando llego cerro la puerta y movio un cuadro que habia colgado en la pared, detras de este habia una especie de puerta pequeñita... Cortina se mete por ahi y le indica a Marcy que tambien tiene que pasar.

Dentro estaba muy oscuro... solo habia unas lamparas con medusas dentro que iluminaban el lugar **(N. de la A.: jajaja le tenia que inventar algo... no podia meterle velas XD)**, en el piso habian 2 almohadas y un aro, que al parecer, era para apollar la perla en el.

-_Sientate-_

_-Ok-_

_-Veras... te traje aqui porque aqui es donde me puedo concentrar mejor...-_ dijo Cortina poniendo sus manos sobre la perla cerrando los ojos con una exprecion de mucha concentracion.

_-¿Para hacer que?-_

_-Para hacer esto- _saco las manos de la perla de la cual empezo a salir un aura rosa (como el de los ojos de Cortina) y a brillar.

-_¿Para que es eso?-_

_-¿Tu querias ver a Finn... no?-_

_-Si...-_

_-Bueno... mira...-_ dijo indicandole que mirara la perla. Depronto se empezo a ver en la perla a ¿Finn?

-_Ese es...-_ pero fue interrumpida por Cortina.

-_Finn. Tu puedes ver a quien sea con esta perla, la cree hace varios años mientras hacia varios hechizos. Si, tambien tengo poderes... tal y como tu los tienes...-_

_-¿Como...?-_

_-Leo mentes... ¿Recuerdas?...-_

_-Claro-_

_-Bueno... vasta de charla... veamos que pasa con Finn...-_

_-Ok...-_

_..._

Finn camino por 4 horas desde que salio del castillo, cuanto mas cerca estaba de donde se suponia se encontraba el Kraken, menos vegetacion habia y la que habia estaba muriendo.

Luego de un rato de caminar viendo el horrible escenario y de sentir que alguien lo observaba (ya saben a quienes me refiero) llego a una gran y oscura caberna.

-_Tiene que ser aqui...-_

Tomo su espada de sagre de demonio y se introdujo dentro de la caberna. No tenia miedo, mas bien estaba preocupado por que por la poca vision que tenia lo atacaran por sorpresa; en su mente trataba de idear una imagen de como seria el Kraken, pero cuando lo hacia se terminaba confundiendo mas. Siguio sentrandose en la caberna sin hacer ruido cuando...

-_Wooooaaaaaa...-_ PLAFF! le dio la cara contra el suelo... -_¿A quien se le ocurre dejar un tentaculo en el suelo?... Esperen... ¿Tentaculo?-_

Se escucho un gran estruendo en la caberna y el suelo comenzo a temblar... Finn solo atino a salir corriendo hasta el interior de la caberna, cuando ya estaba ahi el estruendo paro.

-_Mmm... seguro lo hize moverse mientras dormia... tengo que despertarlo...-_

El humano empuño su espada y otra vez se metio en la caberna (claro, con cuidado de no tropezarse otra vez XD)...

-_HEY MONSTRUO! DESPIERTA!-_

Nada por parte del Kraken.

-_VAMOS MUEVETE!-_

Nada.

-_Grrr... este me esta jugando una broma...-_

Finn paso horas y horas intentando despertarlo... pero nada, asi que desidio acampar ahi... no habia traido ni su tienda ni nada porque habia penzado que la cosa seria mucho mas simple: despertarlo, moverlo y listo.

El humano poco a poco abrio los ojos y se encontro con un techo de piedras, recordo que el dia anterior habia pasado horas tratando de despertar a Kraken y al no lograrlo se quedo dormido en la caberna. La espalda y la cabeza le dolian, ademas de que tenia hambre y sueño (porque mucho no pudo dormir acostado sobre las rocas).

-_Muy bien... hoy acabare mi mision... mas te vale despertar Kraken...-_

Nada por parte del Kraken...

-_Hmm... como se supone que lo voy a despertar sin gritarle, puesto que eso no funciona, y sin lastimarlo, porque la princesa me lo pidio...?-_ dijo mentalmente.

_-Solo tienes que pedirlo-_ dijo una voz en su cabeza.

-_AAAAHHHH!- _(Grito de niña jajajaXD)

_**En otro lugar...**_

Dos personitas lo estaban mirando en un cuarto secreto del palacio...

-_¿De que crees que se asusto?-_ pregunto la humana algo preocupada.

_-No lo se... pero me dio risa su grito jajaja- _decia Cortina.

-_Ok... si, fue gracioso... sigamos viendo...-_

_-Esta bien...-_

_**Volviendo con Finn...**_

_-¡¿Quien eres?! Sal y muestrate cobarde!-_ dijo Finn desenvainando su espada apuntando a los alrededores buscando alguna señal de movimiento.

_-Oye! ¿A quien le dices cobarde? Porque si mal no recuerdo el que grita como niña aqui eres tu!-_ dijo la voz, la cual parecia venir de ningun lado... solo de su mente.

-_¿Quien eres?-_

_-Me llamo Ter-_ **(N. de la A.: jaja se dieron cuenta? no sabia que ponerle XD)** -_O como tu y el resto del reino me dicen... Kraken...-_

_-Osea que tu eres el que esta abrumando al reino...-_

_-Tu lo llamas abrumar, yo lo llamo vivir...-_

_-Oye, yo estoy aqui para llevarte a un lugar al cual tu no estorves al reino y en el cual tu te sientas comodo-_ dijo el humano dirigiendose hacia la voz de su mente...

_-Mmm... no-_

_-¿No? ¿A que te refieres con eso?-_

_-A que no me ire sin antes ponerte a prueba-_

_-Agh! ¿Encerio? ¿Porque simplemente no te marchas y nos dejas seguir con nuestras felices vidas en paz-_

_-Mientras mas charla, mas tiempo estoy aca...-_

_-Ok Ok... ¿Que se supone que haga?... pelear..., matar monstruos..., salvar reinos..., ayudar inocentes..-_

-_Penzar-_

_-¿Ah?-_

_-Tienes que resolver unos acertijos que se presentaran ante tus ojos cuando menos lo esperes... solo tienes que aprender a reconocerlos, si lo haces bien, yo me ire de aqui... pero si fallas... bueno... creo que tu ya entendiste-_

_-Si... pero mientras que yo espero tus dichosos acertijos, tu sigues enfermando a la gente!-_

_-Eso no sera un problema... yo permanecere sin chupar los nutrientes del suelo hasta tener la certeza de que todos los acertijos se presentaron-_

_-¿Y esperas que confie en tu palabra?-_

_-Lo tienes que hacer si quieres terminar bien tu mision...-_

_-Buen punto-_

_-Entonces... ¿Trato?-_

_-Trato-_

_..._

_**Hola Jake... aaahhh... tengo tantas cosas que contarte... **_

_**En este momento tengo que encargarme de un "pequeño" asuntito... larga historia...**_

_**Bro, creo que te sorprenderas un poco cuando te diga lo siguiente... viejo, tengo una hermana! y por lo tanto... tambien es la tuya! se llama Fionna y se parece mucho a mi, ¿La razon? es humana como yo!**_

_**Luego te dire como es que lo se... pero por ahora... hasta no terminar este "asuntito" no creo que pueda escribirte mucho...**_

_**Saludos a tus hijos y a Arcoiris de parte mia y de Marcy.**_

_**Te extraño bro...**_

_**Con cariño: Finn, el humano~**_

_**...**_

Finn se sintio derrotado al no tener otra opcion que volver al castillo sin una solucion existente... solo esperar a que los dichosos acertijos se presenten...

-_Finn!_- grito Marceline cuando lo vio **(N. de la A.: Cortina y Marcy ya habian dejado de ver por la perla hace rato, Marcy decidio sentarse en las escaleras de la entrada del palacio para esperar a Finn y Cortina habia ido a ayudar a Ceci en la cocina)** -_Finn estas aqui! te extrañe mucho!- _corrio hacia el y le dio un fuerte abraso para luego darle un tierno beso el cual el humano correspondio... -_¿Como te fue? ¿Ya te encargaste del Kraken?-_

_-No... tengo que superar una especie de pruebas-_

_-¿Ahh? ¿Como que pruebas?-_

_-Dice que son una especie de acertijos... aggh creo que estaremos mas tiempo aqui de lo que creimanos...-_

-_No importa... lo creas o no... este lugar puede ser muy interesante...-_

_..._

**Holaaa! si... ya se... en este momento me querran matar por la tardanza... lo se y lo siento muchisisisisisisisimo esque, al igual que Finn, tube varios asuntitos que arreglar... pero igual! aqui estoy otra vez! :)**

**Se que este capi no es lo que algunos esperaban... y que ademas fue medio corto y tarde en subirlo... pero como es navidad... voy a darles un regalito para compenzar la tardanza... y el regalo es... (solo por esta vez) un adelanto del capi 12 :D**

*** Adelanto del capi 12***

**-**_**Aaaahhhh!-**_

_**...**_

_**-Vine a apollarte...-**_

_**...**_

_**-¿Que es lo mas fuerte y rapido? ¿Que es lo mas gordo y nutritivo? ¿Que es lo mas blando y suave? ¿Que es lo mas agradable?-**_

_**...**_

_**-La respuesta es...-**_

_**...**_

**¿Dudas? jajaja yo se que si :3 el proximo capi se va a llamar "Los Acertijos"**

**Bueno... hasta aqui llegue... asi que ahora me despido y les deseo ahora a todos mis lectores unas muy felices fiestas :3**

**LOS QUIERO MUCHO! GRACIAS POR BANCAR LA ESPERA, VOY A TRATAR DE QUE NO SE REPITA :P SI TARDO MAS DE 5 DIAS EN SUBIR UN CAPITULO... O LLAMAN A LA POLICIA PORQUE ME PASO ALGO... O ME MATAN USTEDES, ESA ES ELECCION SUYA XD**

**ok... creo que eso fue todo... asi que... BYE! :3**


	12. Los acertijos

**Hola! bueno... aqui esta el capi 12... no es necesario decirles de que se va a tratar el capi (ustedes ya leyeron el adelanto en el capi anterior... y si no lo leyeron, pues leanlo :3)**

**P.D: si quieren tambien lean un nuevo fic que hize, se llama "Las batallas de Fionna y Marceline" fue totalmente improvisado, osea de inicio fue una guerra de comentarios en Facebook y despues lo convertimos en un fic (mi amiga Luuh y yo :3) esperamos que les guste :)**

**Este capi va dedicado a Sofi11, es mi regalito de navidad para vos amiga :)**

**Creo que eso es todo... por lo tanto nos leemos abajito :3**

**HORA DE AVENTURA NO ME PERTENECE (bla bla bla) LE PERTENECE A PENDLETON WARD...**

**...**

_**En el capitulo anterior...**_

-_¿Como te fue? ¿Ya te encargaste del Kraken?-_

_-No... tengo que superar una especie de pruebas-_

_-¿Ahh? ¿Como que pruebas?-_

_-Dice que son una especie de acertijos... aggh creo que estaremos mas tiempo aqui de lo que creimanos...-_

-_No importa... lo creas o no... este lugar puede ser muy interesante...-_

_..._

_**Capitulo 12. "Los acertijos"**_

Finn y Marceline volvieron al palacio en donde el humano les conto a las chicas todo lo que habia pasado (claro que Marceline y Cortina ya sabian la mayor parte)...

-_Bien... creo que lo unico que queda por hacer es esperar a que se resenten los acertijos, pero al menos el Kraken no molestara mas hasta que se presenten...-_ dijo Cecilia terminando de entender la historia.

_-Si, es verdad. Tenemos eso a nuestro favor...- _dijo Marcy.

-_Bueno... ahora es mejor que descanzes... dormir sobre rocas te deja la espalda toda machucada jajaja-_ dijo Cortina.

_-No era necesario que me lo recuerdes...- _dijo Finn recordando la terrible noche que paso mientras enfrentaba al Kraken.

-_Ok... mejor vete a descanzar heroe, yo te llamo cuando este la comida-_

_-Muy bien... adios...-_

_-Dulces sueños!-_

_..._

_**En algun lugar de Ooo... (mas especificamente en la casa de Arcoiris XD)**_

Jake habia recibido la carta de Finn y le estaba respondiendo... **(N. de la A.: Finn le habia pedido a Cortina que le hiciera un hechizo al sobre asi no se mojaba)**

_**Finn... **_

_**Me alegra que estes bien, tus sobrinos y cuñada te extrañan muchisimo, y aun mas yo.**_

_**Bueno hermanito... me quede algo preocupado por eso de que tenias que encargarte de un asuntito... pero si tu dices que no es importante, te creo bro.**_

_**Saludos a la ex-dientona (mi nueva cuñadita) de mi parte...**_

_**Te juro que casi escupo mi burrito de todo cuando lei que teniamos una hermana... y encima humana! y eso que nosotros siempre creimos que tu eras el ultimo... jejeje. Ya quiero conocer a mi nueva hermanita! **_

_**Bien... creo que eso es todo... asique... chaito!**_

_**P.D: Tienes una sorpresita en el paquete que viene junto a esta carta :3**_

El perro dijo las palabras para que se envie la carta (ustedes ya saben cual...) junto a un paquete en el cual habia algo muy especial...

...

Finn se habia ido a descanzar y estaba teniendo un sueño muy raro... algo que nunca habia soñado... era demasiado vivido...

_**En el sueño de Finn...**_

Finn se encontraba parado sobre el agua en medio del mar... a lo lejos estaba parada (tambien sobre el agua) Marceline pero de vampiresa, depronto comenzo a descender rapidamente en el oceano hasta tocar con los pies el arenoso fondo marino... sus ojos se cerraron como si una fuerza sobrenatural los controlaran... todo se volvio negro... en su mente una voz empezo a decir... _-¿Que es lo mas fuerte y rapido? ¿Que es lo mas gordo y nutritivo? ¿Que es lo mas blando y suave? ¿Que es lo mas agradable?-_

_-Finn...-_

Finn abrio los ojos y rapidamente comenzo a ascender hasta quedar otra vez parado sobre el mar... preo esta vez, envez de Marceline era Fionna la que estaba parada a lo lejos sobre el mar...

-_Finn despierta!-_

Depronto todo se volvio blanco...

-_Finn! atacaron el reino de Iii y todos estan muertos! hay sushi para regalar por todos lados!-_

Finn se desperto sobresaltado -_¿QUEEE?! ¿COMO OCURRIO ESO?!-_

_-Jajaja tranquilo heroe... no paso nada... jajaja-_

_-NUNCA ME HAGAS ESO! CASI ME DA UN ATAQUE!-_

_-jajaja esta bien... pero te tenia que despertar de alguna forma para avisarte que ya estaba el almuerzo-_

-_Esta bien... jajaja te perdono...-_

_-Oye Finn... ¿Con que estabas soñando? se te notaba muy concentrado...-_

_-Ya se el primer acertijo... pero no creo saber la respuesta...-_

_-Dime como es... talvez yo te pueda ayudar-_

_-¿Que es lo mas fuerte y rapido? ¿Que es lo mas gordo y nutritivo? ¿Que es lo mas blando y suave? ¿Que es lo mas agradable?-_

_-Me mataste...-_

_-Jajaja yo tambien quede asi...-_

_-¿Y si le preguntamos a Cecilia? talvez ella sepa...-_

-_Buena idea...-_

_-Pues vamos...-_

_..._

Finn y Marceline llegaron al gran comedor donde estaban Cortina y Ceci sirviendo la comida, la cual consistia en saguchitos de miga de jamon y queso, y para tomar un licuado de banana.**(N. de la A.: jajaja nose si se podra comer en el fondo marino, pero en mi fic de alguna manera si se puede XD la idea de la comida la saque de lo que estoy comiendo ahora :3)**

_-Finn, Marcy! ya esta la comida... enseguida les servimos-_

_-Muy bien-_

Cortina y Ceci les sirvieron la comida y luego se sentaron a comer...

-_Ceci... necesito tu ayuda-_

_-Dime-_

_-Mira... mientras dormia soñe con el primer acertijo... pero no se que significa... y mucho menos se la respuesta...-_

_-Muy bien... talvez pueda ayudarte... dime el acertijo-_

_-Es este: ¿Que es lo mas fuerte y rapido? ¿Que es lo mas gordo y nutritivo? ¿Que es lo mas blando y suave? ¿Que es lo mas agradable?-_

_-Mmm... que yo sepa... nunca ohi nada asi... tendriamos que meditar la respues...-_

_-Yo la se!-_ dijo Cortina interrumpiendo a su madre...

_-¿Eeh? ¿A que te refieres con "yo la se"?-_

_-Ya se la respuesta...-_

_-¿Si?-_

_ ...-_ asintio con la cabeza -_Yo, ademas de leer mentes... -_dijo mirando a Marcy- _Tambien conozco muchas cosas sobre la naturaleza y las personas...-_

_-¿Pero que tiene que ver eso con los acertijos?-_

_-Espera que termino de explicar... -_dijo callando al humano- _La coneccion entre lo que yo se y el acertijo... es la respuesta. La respuesta es: Lo mas fuerte y rapido es el viento; lo mas gordo y nutritivo es la tierra, pues alimenta todo lo que nace y vive; lo mas blando es la mano, las personas, al acostarse, siempre la ponen debajo de la cabeza a pesar de toda la blandura del lecho; ¿Y que cosa hay mas agradable que el sueño?-_

Todos la miraban con la mandibula desencajada, ¿Como una niña... (perdon, ya no era una niña, aunque tuviera la apariencia de una) ¿Como una chica... (asi esta mejor)... podria saber la respuesta al acertijo?

-_¿Estas segura de que esa es la respuesta?-_

_-Asi es... ve y dile al Kraken la respuesta-_

_-Ok, tu eres la experta aqui...-_

_-Bueno... primero terminemos de comer, luego le dices la respuesta...-_

_-Muy bie...¡HAAAY!-_ dijo Finn agarrandose la cabeza, pues algo lo habia golpeado.

-_¿Que fue eso?-_

_-La carta de Jake... y veo que tambien mando un paquete con ella...-_ dijo Finn sobandose la cabeza...

-_Abrela y ve que te dice...-_

_-Muy bien...-_ dice Finn abriendo la carta primero y dejando la caja sobre sus piernas.

-_¿Que dice?-_

_-Esto es raro... dice que hay una sorpresa para mi en esta caja...-_

_-¡Y pues abrela! ¿Que esperas?-_

_-Ya va... ya va...-_

Finn abrio lentamente el paquete y casi se le salen los ojos al ver lo que habia ahi... era... ¿Jake?

-_*Glub* *Glub* *Glub*-_ decia Jake tapandose la boca y la nariz con sus patas.

-_JAKE! Ceci, rapido, hacele el conjuro a Jake antes de que se ahogue!-_ decia Finn alarmado, porque en efecto, el perro estaba empezando a volverse azul, a perder fuerzas y tambien a perder la conciencia...

-_Gleb Glab Gluob Gluob-_ dijo Cecila poniendo sus manos en el perro magico, el cual poco a poco fue dejando de patalear para arrodillarse en el piso golpeandose el pecho tratando de sacarse toda el agua que se habia metido en sus pulmones y de alguna manera recuperar el aire...

-_*Cof* *Cof* Finn... *Cof* ¿Nunca decirme... *Cof*... que te encontrabas en el fondo del oceano, no? *Cof*-_

_-Jake! ¿En que penzabas?-_

_-En darte una sorpesa hermanito... -_dijo tratando de ponerse de pie- _Ademas... queria ver a mi cuñada y a mi nueva hermanita... ¿Es ella? -_señalo a Ceci.

Ceci y Cortina se miraron entre si y de repente se empezaron a reir a carcajada limpia... - _Jajaja... no perro, no soy su hermana... soy Cecilia, princesa de Iii... y ella... - _dijo bajando la mirada hacia Cortina...- _Podriamos decir que ella es mi hija...-_

Jake miro a Finn sin entender nada, y Finn solo puso una cara de "larga historia"...

-_Finn... hermanito... ¿Y quien es nuestra hemanita?-_

_-¿Hermana? ¿Que hermana?-_ dijo Marcy aun sin entender, pues hace rato que tenia ganas de preguntar eso.

-_Bien... veran...__**- **_**(N. de la A.: aqui Finn cuenta lo del espejo y eso... jajaj la verdad ni ganas de volverlo a poner todo ya que me estoy muriendo de sueñito XD aca son las... 01:50 am :P)**

**-**_Aaaahh...-_ dijieron Jake y Marceline al unisono...

-_Jake, justo llegaste cuando estabamos comiendo... ¿Quieres almorzar con nosotros?-_ dijo Ceci en tono cortez.

-_Ya que insiste princesa...-_ dijo Jake sentandose en una silla vacia que habia por ahi y Cecilia le puso un plato con comida y una copa con licuado- _¿Y tu quien eres princesita?_ -dijo mirando a Cortina, la cual solo lo miro y le dedico una tierna sonrisa para luego contestar...

-_Mi nombre es Cortina..- _*Cof* (tos por parte de Jake)-_ y tengo 15 años...- *Cof* (otra tos por parte del perro...)_

_-¿15?-_

_ ...-_

_-Pero... ¿Como?-_

_-Bueno... veras...- _**(N. de la A.: ahi cuenta como Ceci la encontro y todo eso... la verdad sigo sin ganas de poner cosas que ustedes ya saben XD)**

-_Eso lo explica todo...-_ dijo el perro terminando de entender... -_Cambiando de tema, que linda se ve mi cuñadita con ese cambio de look nuevo...-_ dijo Jake dirijiendose a Marcy, la cual se sonrojo, y guiñandole un ojo a Finn, el cual tubo el mismo reflejo que su novia.

-_Gracias pulgo_so...- dijo una muy sonrojada Marceline, la cual bajaba un poco la cabeza intentando que unos pocos mechones de su blequillo (el cual ya llegaba a tapar hasta su boca de lo largo que estaba, haciendo que ella se lo acomodara usualmente detras de su oreja...) taparan un poco el rojo de sus mejillas.

-_Y bien hermanito... segun me contaste estas teniendo un problemita... asique... he venido para ayudarte...- _**(N. de la A.: jajaja recuerdan esa parte del adelanto en el final del capi anterior? XD)**

-_Bueno... aqui ya tenemos tado casi cubierto... solo estamos esperando a que se presenten los otros dos acertijos restantes... pero creo que talvez la princesa necesite de tu ayuda para hacer algo... o lo que sea... un poco de ayuda nunca esta de mas-_ dijo el humano mirando con una sonrisa al su hermano.

-_Muy bien...-_ dijo Jake- _La ayudare en lo que usted necesite Princesa...-_

-_Gracias Jake...-_

_-Perro...-_ lo llamo Cortina- _Ven que te quiero mostrar algo...-_

_-Ok.. ya voy Princesita...-_ dijo el perro estirandose hasta llegar a donde ella se encontraba... _-¿Me necesitabas?-_

_-Si, ¿Tu tienes celular?- _**(N. de la A.: hagan de cuenta que en ese momento todos los celulares de Ooo eran a prueba de agua :D)**

_-Asi es- _dijo el perro sacando su celular de Glob sabe donde...-_ Aqui esta-_

_-¿Tiene Bluetooth?-_

_ ...- _asintio el perro -_¿Por?-_

_-No preguntes... solo acepta lo que te voy a enviar... miralo cuando estes solo, y hagas lo que hagas... Finn y Marceline no deven enterarse de que tu lo tienes... ¿Entendido?-_

_-Entendido...- _dijo Jake aun sin entender lo que pasaba...

-_Muy bien... eso era todo, ya puedes sentarte...-_

_-Gracias Princesita...-_ Jake se volvio a sentar en el lugar donde estaba (al lado de Finn).

-_Psss...Jake... ¿Que te dijo?-_ le susurro Finn a su hermano.

-_Eeee... nada hermanito descuida...-_ dijo Jake negando con la cabeza freneticamente.

-_Bien, si tu lo dices...-_ dijo Finn sin creerle demasiado.

-_Jejeje...- _Jake le guiño un ojo a la Princesita la cual solo sonrio de manera picara y lo miro como diciendo "Bien hecho"...

...

Jake habia ido a su nuevo cuarto luego de comer para ver lo que la Princesita le habia mandado. El cuarto era igual que el de Finn y Marceline solo que, a diferencia de los otros 2, este era color beige con unos toques de amarillo. Se acosto sobre su nueva cama y se puso a revisar su celular... opto por ver el video primero y despues la foto...

En el video se podia ver a Marceline trarando de despertar a Finn mientras este ocultaba su cara en la almohada y decia "_Soy Finn y yo Jake, no estamos en casa, porfavor deja tu mensaje *Piip*" _**(N. de la A.: jajaja ustedes ya conocen el video XD)**. Entoces luego de esto Marceline pasa a sostener la camara y Cortina dice "_Yo me encargo..." _entonces agarra un vaso con agua y se lo tira a Finn en la cabeza **(N. de la A.: no se como es posible, preo hagan de cuenta que se puede hacer XD) **haciendo que este despertara sobresaltado y gritando "¿ESTAN LOCAS?!" mientras Marceline y Cortina lloraban de la risa por ver al humano todo empapado y enojado; luego Marcy dijo: "Y lo mejor de todo es que lo tenemos en video"... ahi termina el video...

-_JAJAJAJAJA le tengo que agradecer a esa niña por pasarme este video!-_

Luego se puso a mirar la foto. La foto era de Marceline, ella se encontraba descalza viendo un vestido violeta que tenia puesto... era un vestido de gala con encajes que le llegaba hasta las rodillas.

-_Y yo que ni sabia que mi cuñada era tan refinada JAJAJAJA!... esto va a terminar en mi blog...-_

_-Jake... necesito tu ayuda...-_

_-¿Eeeh? a, si princesita! ¿Que necesita?-_

...

Finn salio hacia el lugar en donde se encontraba el Kraken, estaba nervioso de darle la respuesa, no porque no confiara en las habilidades de la Princesita, sino porque simplemente estaba nervioso...

-_Oye Kraken!-_

_-¿Que quieres humano?-_

_-Vine a traerte la respuesta del 1er acetijo-_

_-Muy bien... dime cual es...-_

_-La respuesta es...Lo mas fuerte y rapido es el viento; lo mas gordo y nutritivo es la tierra, pues alimenta todo lo que nace y vive; lo mas blando es la mano, las personas, al acostarse, siempre la ponen debajo de la cabeza a pesar de toda la blandura del lecho; ¿Y que cosa hay mas agradable que el sueño?-_

-_La respuesta esta bien... pero me suena a que no la resolviste tu...-_

_-¿Eeh?-_ el humano se empezo a poner nervioso.

-_No te hagas el tonto, humano. Tu y yo sabemos que tu no lo resolviste... lo hizo la pequeña Princesita del reino de Iii... ¿Verdad?-_

_-S-si... pero tu nunca dijiste que era yo el que tenia que resolver los acertijos...-_

_-Buen punto... hagamos algo, el acertijo que sigue es para la Princesita y el ultimo para ti... ¿Entendido?-_

_-Si... entendido...-_

_-Dile a la Princesita que se presente aqui; pero que no venga ni a pie ni nadando, ni desnuda ni vestida; sin traerme regalo, pero tampoco con las manos vacias...-_

_-Esta bien...-_

Finn volvio al palacio y le conto a Cortina lo que habia pasado...

-_Mmm... creo que tengo la solucion...-_ dijo la Princesita algo pensativa mirando ligeramente hacia arriba.

_-¿Encerio?-_

_-Aja... pero voy a necesitar ayuda...-_

_-Te ayudare en todo lo que necesites...-_

_-Bien... primero necesito que me consigas una red-_

_-Muy bien...-_

_-Bueno, mientras tu buscas la red y voy a buscar a Jake-_

_-Ok, nos vemos luego Princesita...-_

La Princesita se despidio de Finn y empezo a caminar hacia la habitacion de Jake. Cuando llego vio que estaba acostado en su cama riendose de lo lindo mientras veia lo que en el almuerzo la Princesa le habia pasado por bluetooth...

-_Jake... necesito tu ayuda-_

_-¿Eeeh? a, si princesita! ¿Que necesita?-_

_-Bueno... mañana por la mañana tengo que hacer una especie de viaje... y necestio que me lleves en tu lomo ¿Aceptas?-_

_-¡¿Pero como no?! claro que acepto!-_

_-Jajaja gracias Jake...-_

_..._

-_Listo Princesita... aqui esta la red que me pidio...-_

_-Gracias Finn...-_

_-¿Necesitas algo mas?-_

_-Mmm... ahora que lo dices... si-_

_-¿Que necesitas?-_

_-Necestito... burbujas-_

_-¿Burbujas?-_

_-Asi es...-_

_-Muy bien...-_

_-Metelas en esta bolsa cuando las tengas-_ dijo Cortina entregandole una bolsa a Finn.

-_Esta bien...-_

_-Bueno... eso era todo...-_

_..._

_**Hola! aqui termina el capi 12 :P **_

_**Uff... me la pase escribiendo dia y noche para terminarlo antes de los 5 dias de plazo ;) y como lo prometi... aca esta, 4 dias despues de haber publicado el capi anterior XD**_

_**Bueno... quiero aclarar varias cosas... la "Princesa" es Cecilia y la "Princesita es Cortina, ¿Ok?**_

_**Los acertijos usados en este capi fueron sacados de un cuento que leia cuando era chiquita: "La niña ingeniosa"**_

_**Quiero mandar especiales saludos a Sofi11 :D (ademas de que este capi es para ella XD)**_

_**Bueno... eso es todo... por ahora... asi que hasta el siguente capi!**_

_**Bye! :3 **_


	13. vistazo al pasado

_**Hola, ¿Con el servicio de sicarios? **_

_**-...-**_

_**si, necesito uno para matar a esta escritora que se tardo mas de lo que debia en subir un capi.**_

_**-...-**_

_**¿Sofocante? perfecto! ¿Para cuando voy a obtener resultados?**_

_**-...-**_

_**Listo, gracias!**_

_**...**_

_**YO: u.u**_

_**...**_

_**jajaja un minific! ^.^**_

_**Si.. si... ya se... "me tarde mas de lo que tenia que tardarme..." ok, soporto los regaños u.u**_

_**pero! no todo es culpa mia... los culpables de que mi inspiracion desertara, de que no tuviera tiempo de escribir y de que tampoco tuviera wi-fi... fueron... mis padres: oh si... los mismos.**_

_**Es una larga historia... pero para resumir les cuento la razon de mi desdicha: Ellos me mandaron a acampar (para los que no me conocen: a mi NO me gusta acampar) en bispera de año nuevo, todos los años de mi vida pase las fiestas con mis abuelos (osea que este fue(por culpa de mis padres) el primer año nuevo que no paso con mis abuelos ) bueno, en el camping estube (los tres dias que fui) con el ceño fruncido (ustedes saben...) estaba taan deprimida que toda la inspiracion que tenia para este capi me deserto (vuelve cobardee! ¬¬) y como ustedes sabran... no es facil concentrarte cuando no tenes inspiracion y estas deprimida con el ceño fruncido... osea... sin capi u.u**_

_**pero volvi! saben cuando? DESPUES DE LAS FIESTAS! (las que se suponia que pasaria con mis abuelos, pero NOOOO... por culpa de ustedes ya saben ¬¬) y encima se me enojan porque yo estaba enojada WTF? ahhhgggg! . era obvio que me iva a enojar al estar en un lugar donde nunca quise estar! (a 30 km de donde siempre estoy)**_

_**ADVERTENCIA: este capi fue escrito mientras estaba de mal humor por andar peleando con mi mama ¬¬ y puede que en la primera parte se note un poco de la ira que tengo ahora... (y cuando digo mal humor...me refiero a que si alguien (quien sea) se me cruza en frente, termina con un ojo morado... ¿Ok?)**_

_**Gracias por bancarme con esto... se que no se lo merecen... pero necesitaba que supieran el por que de mi tardanza...**_

_**Bueno... sin mas charla... el capi 13! **_

_**P.D: a los que llamaron a la policia en vez de matarme: gracias de todo corazon :3**_

_**P.D 2: a los que contrataron a un sicario: los entiendo u.u**_

_**P.D 3: a los que dicen "arregla las cosas con tu padres y listo!" bueno, traten de vivir con padres bipolares ¬¬) (ahora ya se de donde vienen mis trastornos psicologicos...)**_

_**P.D 4: estoy tomando terere (de naranja) con galletitas :3**_

_**P.D 5: ya van muchos "P.D" XDDD**_

_**HORA DE AVENTURA NO ME PERTENECE, LE PERTENECE A PENDLETON WARD (si me perteneciera desde el principio habria habido Finnceline y Fiolee XD)**_

* * *

_**En el capitulo anterior...**_

_-Dile a la Princesita que se presente aqui; pero que no venga ni a pie ni nadando, ni desnuda ni vestida; sin traerme regalo, pero tampoco con las manos vacias...-_

_..._

_-Bien... primero necesito que me consigas una red-_

...

_-Bueno... mañana por la mañana tengo que hacer una especie de viaje... y necestio que me lleves en tu lomo ¿Aceptas?-_

_-¡¿Pero como no?! claro que acepto!-_

_-Jajaja gracias Jake...-_

...

_-Necestito... burbujas-_

_-Muy bien...-_

_-Metelas en esta bolsa cuando las tengas-_

* * *

_**Capitulo 13. "Un vistazo al pasado"**_

Era de madrugada en Iii... y la unica que estaba despierta, en efecto, era Cortina. Ella se levanto muy temprano para prepararse para la prueba a la cual el Kraken la estaba soometiendo, primero tomo la red y se puso a arreglarla de forma que con ella hizo una especie de vestido (claro que quedo algo descubierto comparado con un vestido comun...) se desnudo y se puso la red (el vestido), para luego ir a despertar a Finn y Jake...

_***En la habitacion de Finn...***_

-_Psss... oye, despierta...-_

_-Hmmhhm-_

_-DIJE QUE DESPERTARAS!-_

_-JAKE YO NO ME COMI TU BURRITO! LO JURO!-_

_-Por fin! hasta que te decidiste a despertar!-_

_-Princesita... ¿Por que tan temprano?-_

_-Yo pongo los horarios aqui, ademas cuanto mas temprano, mejor-_

_-Para ti ¬¬ -_

_-¡¿QUE?!-_

_-N-nada au alteza...-_

_-Hmmm... eso crei ¬¬ ... ahora vistete mientras que yo despierto a Jake-_

_-Ok... *Cof*mandona*Cof*-_

_-Repitelo y el Kraken desayunara muy bien hoy...-_

_-En-t-tendido...-_

_-Ma vale asi...-_

* * *

_***En la habitacion de Jake...***_

_-Jake... despierta...-_

_-Mmmññeee... No Arcoiris no te lo comas...-_

_-Jake, vamos, despierta!-_

_-Carnicero... carnicero no tenia idea... perdoname carnicero...-_

_-O TE LEVANTAS O ME COMO TU BURRITO!-_

_-NOOOOOOOO! MI BURRITO NOOOOOO!-_

_-JA! fue igual que cuando desperte a Finn...-_

_-¿Princesita? ¿Por que tan temprano?-_

_-Tu prometiste llevarme en tu lomo ¿Recuerdas?-_

_-Sii... pero no crei que seria tan temprano...-_

_-Aqui todos nos levantamos temprano...-_

_-Genial! el unico lugar del planeta en donde se levantan temprano ¬¬ -_

_-Que curioso... Marcy dijo lo mismo la primera vez que la desperte...-_

_-Pues esa chica habla con sabiduria... y mucha...-_

_-Bueno... no estamos para perder el tiempo... ve a prepararte, salimos en 10 minutos-_

_-Seee... seee... como digas...-_

_-PERO COMO VAS!-_

_-Ya va!... ya va... *Cof*mandona*Cof*-_

_-Te digo lo mismo que le dije a Finn: SI LO REPITES TE DARE COMO DESAYUNO AL KRAKEN! ¿ENTENDISTE?-_

_-E-entend-ido p-princesita...-_

_-Eso espero...-_

_**En la mente de Jake...**_

_-Rayos! la chamaca se levanto del lado incorrecto del acuario... este va a ser un laaargo dia... ¬¬' -_

* * *

Ya estaban Finn y Jake listos esperando en la puerta del palacio a la princesa, la cual por alguna razon se tardaba...

-_Listo, ya encontre la bolsa con burbujas... ¿Nos vamos?-_

_-...-_

_-Holaaa... chicos...-_

_-...-_

_-Tierra llamando a Finn y Jake, respondan!-_

_-P-princesita...¿Que trae puesto?- _**(N. de la A: Finn y Jake no habian visto lo que princesa tenia puesto (cuando los fue a despertar) porque estaba muy oscuro...)**

_-Una red, ¿Por que creen que partimos tan temprano?-_

_-Mmm... paraa... aprovechar la luz del sol?-_

_-Nop, salimos temprano porque es impropio de la realeza que yo este vestida asi-_

_-Aaaah...-_

_-Por eso antes de que me vea todo Iii... prefiero ir temprano...-_

_-Ok... bueno.. ¿Nos vamos?-_

_-Vamos-_

Jake se hizo grande y la princesita se monto en el... y asi partieron...

-_Oye... princesita..¿No cree que el Kraken pueda estar duermiendo a esta hora?-_

_-El Kraken nunca duerme... solo esta en un letargo psiquico...-_ dijo Cortina.

_-¿Que significa eso?-_ pregunto Finn sin entender demasiado.

_-Significa que esta mentalmente despierto pero estiritualmente dormido-_

_-Aaah... entonces es como cuando Finn fue al plano astral y por accidente llamo a las mariposas...-_

_-Mmm... algo asi... para entrar en el plano astral, una parte de tu cerebro se duerme, en cambio el del Kraken esta siempre despierto-_

_-Aaaah...- _dijieron Finn y Jake al unisono.

_-Oye Finn... ¿Cuanto falta para que lleguemos?-_ pregunto Jake.

_-Estamos a mitad de camino...-_ dijo el humano.

-_Princesita... tu eres muy sabia... ¿Nos podrias contar alguna leyenda para matar el tiempo?-_ pidio Finn.

-_Si! eso suena algebraico! porfavor Princesita... andale... no sea mala...-_ dijo Jake.

_-Ok... ok... les voy a contar una que se desde que tengo memoria...-_

_-Muy bien...-_

_-Se cuenta que hace mucho tiempo, en una tierra muy pero muy lejana... encima de una colina hecha de cristal, habia una rosa. Pero no cualquier rosa, era una rosa magica... esa rosa entregaba la vida eterna a quien la cortara... pero no todo era tan facil, la rosa estaba protegida por un bosque de enredaderas con unas espinas muy venenosas... y asi todas las noches la rosa se marchitaba sin poder entregar su don a nadie... y seguira ahi... hasta el final de los tiempos...- _**(N. de la A: la leyenda fue inspirada en una que se cuenta en la peli "El Laberinto Del Fauno" muy buena peli, se las recomiendo)**

_-Wooow...-_ dijieron Finn y Jake al unisono.

-_Jejeje... todos los que la oyen dicen lo mismo-_

_-Algebraico! es como esas leyendas que cuenta B-MO ¿Recuerdas Jake?-_

-_Es verdad... oye... ¿Cuanto falta?-_

_-Falta... oh espera... ya llegamos!-_

_-¿Llegamos?-_

_ ... ¿Ves aquella cueva?-_

_-Si...-_

_-Bueno, es ahi-_

_-Aaah ok-_

Finn guio a Jake, el cual tenia a Cortina en su lomo, y llegaron a la entrada de la cueva...

-_Kraken...- _comenzo a decir Finn -_Aqui te he traido a la Princesita Cortina con la respuesta-_

_-Muy bien... que venga...-_

_-Aqui estoy!-_ dijo la niña apareciendo depronto aun montada en Jake.

-_¿Y la respuesta?-_

_-Bueno... aqui estoy... ni desnuda, ni vestida... no vine ni caminando, ni nadando... y no te traje ningun regalo, pero tampoco vine con las manos vacias...-_ entonces Cortina saco la bolsa la cual tenia burbujas (En realidad tenia aire) y la abrio. Al abrirla, el aire que estaba dentro escapo y comenzo a subir a la superficie en forma de burbujas.

-_Pasaste la prueba... ahora dire la del humano...-_

_-Muy bien... pues dila- _dijo Finn.

_-Yo te dire una pregunta.. a la cual solo tu tienes respuesta.. y me la traeras en 3 dias al anochecer-_

_-Eso no importa... lo que me interesa saber es ¿Cual es la pregunta?-_

_-La pregunta es... ¿Por que le tienes miedo al oceano?-_

_-¡¿QUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!-_

* * *

_-Ah que la cancion! la respuesta a esa pregunta es como resolver los misterios de la vida!- _dijo Jake tirandose de espaldas en un sillon de la sala del palacio.

_-Y lo peor de todo es que se supone que YO tengo la respuesta a esa pregunta! pero no tengo ni la menor idea de porque me asusta!- _dijo Finn recargandose en otro sillon mientras miraba el techo con cara de frustracion.

-_Pues algo se te tiene que ocurrir, ya que solo tenemos 3 dias...- _dijo Cortina, quien estaba recargada en el humbral de una puerta que daba a la sala -_¿No hay nada que nos indique el por que de tu miedo?-_

_-Estoy en blanco-_

_-Hmm...-_ los 3 se pusieron a pensar mirando el piso con un dedo sosteniendo sus labios inferiores... -_Ya se!-_ se escucho la voz de Cortina, la cual tenia una sonrisa que hacia penzar que habia ganado la loteria...

-_¿Lo sabes?-_ dijieron Finn y Jake al unisono mientras la miraban sin poder creer lo que decia.

-_Mira, como ya le explique a Marcy... yo leo mentes, talvez tu temor este anclado a alguna experiencia traumatica de tu pasado... pero solo puedo ver tu pasado si tu me lo permites. Dejame explicarte, leo las mentes de las personas que lo merecen... pero solo puedo ver el pasado de ella si dicha persona esta de acuerdo...-_ les termino de explicar la niña.

_-De acuerdo... todo por proteger al reino, y ahora que lo pienzo... siempre tube curiosidad de saber el por que de mi miedo-_

_-Bien... entonces... ¿Todos de acuerdo?-_ pregunto Cortina mirando a Finn y Jake.

_-Si, puedes proseguir-_ dijo Finn algo nervioso ya que no sabia si le doleria...

-_No te preocupes, esto no duele...-_ dijo Cortina adivinando lo que el humano estaba penzando.

-_Esta bien... confio en ti-_ dijo el humano hechandole una ultima mirada a la sala para luego cerrar sus ojos.

Cortina se concentro y puso sus pequeñas manos a los lados de la cara del humano. Sus ojos rosados se volvieron violetas, pero no un violeta comun, un violeta algo llamativo... casi fluor... **(N. de la A.: ojala tuviera sus ojos! *O* jajaja pero igual me conformo con los mios, XD Los mios son color verde claro y van cambiando de color depende mi animo, edad y de como este el clima. En definicion: son muy bipolares XDDD) **En su mente comenzaron a aparecer una serie de imagenes de Finn al principio de su adolescencia... en su infancia... al principio de su niñez... y STOP! Cortina mentalmente llego al lugar donde queria estar... encontro la respuesta que buscaba... pero...

-_Imposible...-_ dijo poniendose algo palida.

-_¿Que? ¿Que viste?-_

_-M-me t-tengo qu-e ir...- _dijo la niña saliendo corriendo lo mas rapido que pudo de la sala dejando a Finn y Jake con cara de WTF?

-_Oye bro... ¿Que crees que alla visto?-_

_-No lo se... pero sea lo que sea, no es bonito...-_

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

_**Chan chan chaaaannnnn... (jajaja me moria por poner eso XD)**_

_**Bueno... esta es la parte donde ustedes le gritan al cielo "NOOOOOOO ¿POR QUEEEEE?!" jajaja si... seguro tienen altas ganas de saber que paso con lo que vio Cortina...**_

_**Bueno... solo les puedo decir que ni yo lo se XD pero no se preocupen! mi mente esta terminando de armar esas cuestiones ;)**_

_**Bien.. creo que eso es todo... pero antes...**_

_**Una observacion medio loquita de mi ex-inocente mentecita XD...**_

_**Hora de Aventura con Fionna y Cake... ¿Le ven algo raro al nombre? yo si.**_

_**"Cake" significa "pastel" en ingles... entonces me puse a penzar... para los estadounidences seria... Hora de Aventura con Fionna y ¿Pastel?... WTF? jajaja no suena muy bien ¿No? XD**_

_**Bueno... ahora si es todito :) prometo actualizar pronto (palabra de vampiresa XD)**_

_**Good Bye :3**_

_**P.D: Aaaawwww! estoy esperando el 7 de enero para que den "Jake the dad" AAAHHH! no puedo esperar a verlooo! *O***_


	14. Océanos de miedo

**Holaaa! bien... MUCHOS me han estado preguntando: "¿Que vio Cortina?" y yo les decia "No les puedo decir!" jajajajajaXD en fin... aquiii esta la respuesta :3 solo tienen que leer ;) **

**Bueno, este capi lo pude subir gracias a que mi mama me dio la compu solo por mi cumple... y como estaran sospechando... SI! es mi cumpleee! (fiestaaa XD) jajaja mas bien mi cumple fue el 17 de enero, pero tarde varios dias en poder hacer el capi :P**

**Feliz cumpleaños a Sofi11 y a Isa118. (quienes cumplieron años el 18 de enero)**

**La verdad me sorprendio mucho todo su apollo... la verdad crei que se enojarian conmigo... pero me apollaron! ustedes son geniales!**

**Ok, no los entretengo mas... nos leemos abajo :D**

**HORA DE AVENTURA NO ME PRETENECE, (u.u) LE PERTENECE A PENDLETON WARD.**

**...**

_**En el capitulo anterior...**_

-_Imposible...-_

-_¿Que? ¿Que viste?-_

_-M-me t-tengo qu-e ir...- _

-_Oye bro... ¿Que crees que alla visto?-_

_-No lo se... pero sea lo que sea, no es bonito...-_

_..._

_**Capitulo 14. "Oceanos de miedo"**_

_"El objetivo de la vida es ser feliz, no perfecto." Luciana M._

_**Dia 1**_

_-Dondeee.. donde...-_ Cecilia estaba junto con Cortina y Marcy en la biblioteca del castillo, la cual era algo sombria, pero de alguna manera acogedora.

-_Oye... ¿Y que se supone que estamos buscando?- _dijo Marcy algo confundida.

-_Un libro rojo y grueso...- _dijo la Princesa.

-_Eso no me ayuda mucho que digamos... me refiero que aqui debe haber cientos y cientos de libros asi...-_

_-Solo busca un libro rojo por amor a Glob!-_ dijo Cortina algo estresada por las preguntas de la humana.

-_Esta bien! a entendi... ¬¬' este va a ser un laaargo dia...- _bufo Marceline.

_***FLASHBACK***_

Cortina salio corriendo de la sala en donde estaban Finn y Jake.

-_No... es imposible... no puede ser el...-_ se decia a si misma mientras corria por el palacio -_Pero... de otra forma... si llega a ser el... terminaremos encontrando a ambos...-_

Llego jadeando a la cocina donde se encontraban Cecilia y Marcy... -_Haahh... creo.. hahh... creo que lo encontre... hahhh-_ dijo para despues caer agotada de rodillas sobre el frio piso del palacio. La Princesa y Marcy corrieron alarmada a ayudar a Cortina...

-_A ver... ¿A que te refieres con "creo que lo encontre"?-_ le pregunto Ceci una vez que Cortina recupero el aliento.

-_El niño... lo encontre...-_

_-¿Encerio?-_

_-Si... creo saber quien es... pero todavia no estoy muy segura... necesito comprobarlo-_

_-Bien, yo te ayudo...-_

_-Esperen... ya me perdi.. ¿De que estan hablando?-_ dijo la humana quien se habia quedado callada todo este tiempo mientras las miraba con cara de WTF?

Las princesas se miraron entre si y luego de asentir al mismo tiempo, agarraron a Marcy de las muñecas y salieron corriendo con rumbo a una parte del palacio por la que Marcy nunca habia pasado...

-_No te preocupes, te explicaremos todo al llegar alla...-_

_-¿Al llegar a donde?-_

_-A la biblioteca-_

Cuando llegaron se pusieron a buscar un libro en especial, segun habian dicho, uno rojo.. y asi se pusieron a buscar...

_***FIN DEL FLASHBACK***_

-_¿Es este?-_ preguntaba Marcy con un libro rojo en las manos

_-Nop-_ no, dijo Cortina.

_-¿Y este?-_ sacando otro libro.

_-Tampoco- _nego.

_-¿Este?-_ mostrandole otro.

_-Lo encontre!-_ se escucho gritar a Ceci, la cual venia arrastrando un gran libro rojo...

-_Al fin!-_ gritaron Cortina y Marcy al unisono. Ambas corrieron a ayudar a Ceci con el libro, porque era bien pesado, ademas de que habian dejado alto desorden en la biblioteca, puesto que cada libro que sacaban lo botaban en el piso. Con mucho esfuerzo, las 3 chicas pudieron poner el gran libro sobre una mesa que de casualidad habia quedado bacia.

-_Bien... ahora a buscar lo que vinimos a buscar...-_

Abrieron el libro haciendo que saliera todo el polvo que habia entre sus paginas.

-_*Cof* *Cof* *Cof* ¿Para que rayos es este libro? *Cof*-_ pregunto Marcy, quien aun no entendia nada de lo que pasaba.

Cecilia se puso a ojear las paginas, las cuales parecian se recortes de periodicos entre otras cosas, y todas estaban ordenadas por fechas...

-_Bien... esto paso hace mas o menos 16 años... entonces debe estar mas por el medio del libro...- _Cecilia empezo a ojear pagina por pagina tratando de encontrar lo que estaba buscando. Al voltear unas paginas cayo una fotografia la cual Marcy noto y recogio... sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al ver la fotografia. En ella se encontraba una mujer rubia de ojos azules con dos bebes en brazos, los cuales parecian ser mellizos; pero junto a ella habia alguien mas... a su lado se encontraba ¿Finn?...

-_¿Q-quienes son ellos?-_

-_¿Quienes?-_

_-Ellos-_ dijo Marcy entregandole la foto a Cecilia.

-_Ahh...- _suspiro -_Ellos son mis padrinos...-_

_-¿Tus padrinos?-_

_-Asi es, pero ellos murieron hace mucho...-_

_-¿Tambien los bebes?-_

_-No lo se... jamas los encontramos...-_

_-¿Por que esta Finn en la foto?-_

_-Jaja... el no es Finn... el se llamaba Frank y es mi padrino-_

_-¿Y los bebes tambien... murieron?-_

_-No lo sabemos... no los encontramos...-_

_-Lo encontre!- _grito Cortina, quien se habia quedado buscando algo en el libro...

-_¿Lo encontraste?-_

_-Si, creo que es esto ¿No?-_

-_Si... es esto...-_

-_¿Que es?-_

_-Es un recorte de diario del dia en el que ellos murieron...-_

En el habia una foto de los padrinos de Ceci, solo que los bebes no estaban con ellos. Frank traia una espada identica a la de Finn, mientras que la mujer traia una que parecia ser de cristal, y se encontraban como posando para la foto... el titulo decia "_Nuestros heroes se han ido"_ y despues decian un monton de cosas que Marceline no alcanzo a leer...

-_¿Lo leo?-_ pregunto la Princesa haciendo que Marcy saliera de sus pensamientos.

-_Si, porfavor-_

_-Esta bien...-_

_..._

_**Dia 2**_

_-Bro...-_

_-...Ññeeee...-_

_-Finn, despierta viejo...-_

_-...B-MO ve a jugar con Futbol y dejame dormir en paz...-_

_-FINN! HERMANITOO! ROBARON TU ESPADA!-_

_-¿QUEEE? YA FUE! EL QUE LO HIZO VA A TERMINAR SIENDO SUSHI!-_

_-Jajaja mentira bro, te estaba haciendo una broma y te la creiste! soy tremendo!-_

_-JAKE! eso no es divertido!-_

_-See... como digas...jejeje-_

-_¿Y las chicas?-_

_-Durmiendo-_

_-¿Durmiendo?-_ dijo sorprendido, pues usualmente era el que se levantaba ultimo, aunque se levantara temprano.

-_Si... al parecer se quedaron haciendo algo hasta tarde-_

_-¿Que cosa?-_

_-Nadie sabe... es un misterio...-_ dijo Jake hacidendose el dramatico.

-_Bien... eso no importa, que hagan lo que se les plasca... mejor ahora vamos a comer algo porque me suenan las tripas...-_

_-Ya rugiste bro! vamos a comer algo...-_

_-Jajaja dale...-_

_..._

Marceline y las princesas volvieron muy tarde de la biblioteca, se habian quedado hablando sobre temas muy importantes que aun rondaban en la cabeza de la humana...

_***Marceline's POV***_

Cortina se encontraba leyendo el recorte del diario mientras Cecilia escuchaba mirando el piso con una mirada en la que se encontraba algo de tristeza, y Marcy escuhcaba atentamente con una pizca de curiosidad...

_**En el recorte...**_

_**Nuestros heroes se han ido**_

_Aller por la mañana Frank y Miranda Mertens salieron junto a sus pequeños hijos mellizos cuando fueron atacados por el Lich. Aparentemente tuvieron que tomar medidas extremas para poder ganar la batalla, y por esa razon salieron a tierra firme hacia las tierras de Ooo y Aaa. Sus cuerpos fueron hayados a orillas del mar, pero los de los pequeños mellizos de apenas 1 año, nunca fueron hayados. Se cree que tuvieron que ocultarlos en algun lugar, pero actualmente se desconoce su paradero. El Lich fue vencido gracias a nuestros heroes junto con la ayuda de un reconocido heroe de tierra firme llamado Billy y fue encerrado en una priedra de ambar oculta en el Dulce Reino de la tierra de Ooo. Nuestos mas sinceros pesame a nuestros heroes que perecieron en la batalla, y ruegen a Glob que si los mellizos estan vivos... esten a salvo dondequiera que esten..._

_11 de Noviembre._

_Periodico oficial de Iii._

_**Fin del recorte...**_

Luego de que Cortina termino de leer, la biblioteca se sumergio en un profundo silencio...

_-Sus hijos... -dijo la Princesa- ellos desaparecieron el dia en el que mis padrinos murieron, mis padres los buscaron por todos lados... pero nunca los encontramos...-_

_-Hasta ahora- _interrumpio Cortina.

-_¿Por que estas tan segura de que es el? esta bien, es humano... pero... ¿Que te hace penzar que efectivamente lo encontramos?-_ hablo la Princesa algo incredula.

_-Pues por lo que vi...-_

_**-**__¿Y que viste?-_ esta vez hablo Marcy.

_-Bueno... es complicado, solo vi unos recuerdos muy borrosos... pero logre saber de que era...-_

_-Habla claro que no te entiendo nada de nadita...- _dijo Marcy entendiendo todavia menos que antes.

-_Que vi por que Finn le tiene miedo al oceano-_

_-¿Por que tiene ese miedo?-_ pregunto la Princesa.

-_Bueno veran...-_

_***Finn and Cortina's POV***_

_**-**__Buaaaaaa! buaaaa! buaaaaa!-_ se encontraban dos pequeños bebes llorando en las garras del Lich, el cual se hundio en el oceano y llego un punto en el que los bebes quedaron sin aire y perdieron la conciencia.

-_Finn! Fionna!-_ gritaron sus padres desenvainando sus espadas y corriendo a enfrentarse con el susodicho demonio.

Ambos se sambulleron en el agua y lograron lastimar al Lich lo suficiente como para que soltara a los mellizos.

-_Tendremos que separarnos, tu toma a Fionna y yo a Finn!- _dijo Frank a su esposa, la cual solo asintio y tomo a Finn en sus brazos para luego comenzar a correr hacia la tierra de Aaa, y el hacia la tierra de Ooo.

Frank corrio con Finn en brazos por esa tierra desconocida hasta llegar a un gran arbol debajo del cual habia una calabaza lo suficientemente grande como para que Finn pudiera entrar. Corto la parte de arriba y le quito el relleno con su espada de sangre de demonio, para luego meter a Finn dentro. Pero antes de irse dejo su espada oculta tras ese mismo arbol junto a una nota que decia "_Esta espada es para el bebe dentro de la calabaza, se llama Finn. Denle la espada cuando este listo."_ Depronto una sombra aparecio tras Frank y lo agarro de las piernas llevandolo a rastras por el camino que recorrio... -_AAAAAHHH!-_

Poco despues de recobrar el conocimiento fue encontrado por Josua y Margaret y llevado a un nuevo hogar junto con la espada, la cual obtendria mas de una decada despues...

_***End Finn and Cortina's POV***_

-_Finn...-_ solto Marcy en un susurro.

_-Su miedo al oceano debe estar relacionado a que la ultima vez que vio a sus padres fue justo antes de perder el conocimiento en el oceano a manos del Lich...- _dijo la Princesa poniendo una mueca pensativa, a lo cual Cortina asintio.

-_Supe inmediatamente que era el, porque vi a Frank y Miranda en su recuerdo-_

_-Tiene sentido... ademas... los nombres de los mellizos todavia no eran conocidos por nadie, y se dice que el dia en el que partieron decidieron sus nombres... justo antes de ser atacados...-_

_-Osea... tenemos la respuesta y encontramos los origenes de Finn... el problema ahora... es decirselo...-_

_-Yo lo hago... soy la mas cercana a el... talvez se lo tome mejor si se lo digo yo...-_ dijo Marcy.

_-¿Segura?-_ pregunto Cortina.

-_Segura...-_

_***End Marceline's POV***_

_**-**__Finn...-_ dijo Marcy mirando el piso sentada en su cama...- _¿Como se supone que te diga esto?-_

Se vistio con lo primero que encontro en su bolso y se dispuso a bajar a almorzar, ya que habia dormido hasta tarde. **(N. de la A.: jajaja desde que empezaron las vacaciones yo me salteo de desayuno XD) **Camino descalza por el piso del palacio, ya que le encantaba andar descalza y la princesa le habia dado permiso de hacerlo; llego al gran comedor y vio que solo se encontraban Finn y Jake comiendo (mas que comiendo, se encontraban jugando con la comida de lo mas lindo, aprobechando que las princesas no se encontraran presentes para regañarlos por su comportamiento en la mesa) -_Jake! jajaja ya vasta! me va a doler la panza si me sigues haciendo reir de esta manera mientras estoy comiendo! jajajajaja-_

_-Pues tenga pa que se entretenga!-_ dijo Jake estirando sus brazos haciendole cosquillas a Finn haciendo que este se retorciera de la risa.

Marceline, se quedo parada detras de una columna de marmol que habia a un lado de la gran escalera que habia que bajar para ir al comedor... se quedo sumergida en el profundo mar de sus pensamientos. Finn habia cambiado mucho, ya no era el niño que conocio hace tiempo, no, ahora era casi un adulto... fisicamente... pero al verlo asi, jugando como un niño pegueño, riendose de las payasadas que hacia Jake... ahi ella noto que por adentro seguia siendo el mismo Finn de aquella vez cuando lo desalojo... o el la salvo de la Nocheosfera... o lo tubo como lacallo... todas esas veces Finn se comporto como un niño y un adulto a la misma vez, una rara pero posible mezcla... ese era Finn, el niño heroe que siempre lleva una sonrisa en la cara... el niño que ayudaba a en lo que sea sin mirar a quien... el niño heroe del cual se habia enamorado... y ahora tendria que romper esa felicidad contandole doloroso pasado... que dilema.

-_Haa... Finn...-_ solto un suspiro la humana para luego ser sorprendida por un grito que vino desde detras de ella...

-_Marcy! despertaste!- _grito Finn haciendo que la humana se ahogara del susto.

-_AAAAH! *Cof* *Cof* Finn... e-eres tu.. *Cof* me a-asus-taste...-_ dijo Marcy recobrando el aliento y poniendose algo nerviosa por la preencia del humano, quien la miraba intrigado.

-_Marcy... ¿Estas bien? ¿Estas enferma?- _dijo Finn poniendo una mano en la frente de su novia para ver si esta tenia fiebre...

-_E-estoy bien Finn...- _ dijo la humana con una pequeña sonrisa de lado.

-_¿Segura? estas muy palida...-_

_-Segura... y ya deja de preocuparte heroe...-_

_-Marcy! que bueno que despertaste!- _ dijo Jake, el cual venia caminando con un vaso de agua en la mano **(N. de la A.: imaginemos que se puede XD)** -_Ya nos estabamos preocupando... hace 10 minutos que no respondias y estabamos por tomar medidas drasticas para que regresaras a tierra...-_

_-Jake... ¿Para que el vaso de agua?-_ dijo Marcy sospechando de lo que se proponia a hacer Jake con el...

-_E-eeh.. n-nada Marcy... es solo para Finn, que tenia la garganta seca de tanto gritarte en el oido para que despertaras...-_

_-Jake... ambos sabemos que tu no estas diciendo la verdad... dime, ¿Para que el vaso?-_ dijo la humana mirandolo mas o menos asi ¬-¬

-_Eeeeeh... mira! Finn se saco la remera!- _dijo Jake para luego salir corriendo tan rapido que quedo su forma en una nubecita de humo. (Como en las calicaturas XD)

_-¿Ehh?_- dijo Marcy volteando a ver a Finn, el cual se encontraba con una cara asi ._.

-_JAJAJAJA picarona... bien que miraste...-_ reia Jake a lo lejos mientras se alejaba corriendo de la humana.

-_PULGOSO, TIENES LOS DIAS CONTADOS! VUELVE ACA!- _dijo Marcy comenzando a correr detras de su cuñado, pero fue detenida por la mano del humano, el cual la agarro por la muñeca negando con la cabeza... -_Ya lo atraparas luego Marcy...-_

_-Jajaja... tienes razon Finn, luego lo atrapare... pero ahora... necesitamos hablar...-_ dijo poniendo una mirada seria, pero a la vez triste.

-_Esta bien...-_

_**Continuara...**_

_..._

**Chan chan chaaaaannnn...**

**Jajajaja los deje con la boca abierta, verdad? XD bueno... creo que todos aclararon sus dudas con respecto a lo que vio Cortina... y si alguno tiene alguna duda de algo (en especial con la geografia de la historia...) solo les puedo decir que eso se resolvera en uno de los ultimos capis... (no se asusten... todavia falta)**

**Bueno, en el siguiente capi Finn se va a enterar de todo... ¿Como lo ira a tomar?... jajaja para saberlo tienen que esperar ;)**

**Creo que eso es todo... nos veremos en febrero o marzo :/**

**P.D: de ahora en adelante voy a poner frases en los capis... la primera fue de mi amiga Fionna, asi que todo el credito a ella :)**

**Chaito (o.o)/**


	15. Reflexiones

**Holo mis lectores ._.**

**Sip, me tienen preparadas formas de tortura muy lentas y dolorosas, y las voy a aceptar una por una con la cabeza en alto :D**

**Pero ya dejemos de charla, este capi lo voy a escrbir mientras escucho musica anime que tengo en mi celu :3**

**Espero que les guste, perdonen mis errores... y por sobre todo, disfruten! ^.^**

_**HORA DE AVENTURA NO ME PERTENECE, LE PERTENECE A PENDLETON WARD (u.u)**_

**...**

_**En el capitulo anterior...**_

-_PULGOSO, TIENES LOS DIAS CONTADOS! VUELVE ACA!- _

-_Ya lo atraparas luego Marcy...-_

_-Jajaja... tienes razon Finn, luego lo atrapare... pero ahora... necesitamos hablar...-_

-_Esta bien...-_

**...**

_**Capitulo 15. "Reflexiones"**_

_"Si no tenes helado, no sos nadie" Angeles F.__** (N. de la A.: ni yo entendi eso ._.)**_

_**~Querido diario:**_

_**¿Como hemos llegado a esto? **_

_**Las horas pasan y el no vuelve, estoy preocuprada. Luego de que le dije la respuesta a la pregunta que ha estado atormentando nuestras mentes durante tres dias... el solo respondio con un "Ya veo" y luego se fue diciendo que tenia que pensar... lo intente seguir, pero Ceci me detubo del hombro y con la mirada me dijo "Dejalo, estara bien"**_

_**Desde hace 4 meses que estamos viajando, hemos pasado muchas cosas, pero hasta ahora creo que esta ha sido la mas dificil. Aqui el se entero de su pasado, asi como de su presente y en parte, tambien de su futuro.**_

_**Jake se entero de la historia luego de que Finn se fue. El comprendio y dijo que solo lo dejaramos pensar, que el necesitaba tiempo para reflexionar y asimilar todo. Luego de esto se retiro a su cuarto. **_

_**Sigo pensando que talvez deberia ir a buscarlo, pero-**_

-_¿Que demonios?-_ Marceline se sobo la parte de atras de su cabeza. Era una carta magica. Encerio, ¿Acaso les meten piedras? ¿Por que rayos tienen que golpear tan fuerte?! Bueno, no importa... Es una carta de... Finn!

_**Marcy: estoy bien, no te preocupes, ya arregle el asunto con el Kraken. Dentro estoy llegando al palacio, dentro de poco nos veremos. Te amo. Finn...~**_

-_Finn...-_

_..._

Encerio, ¿Por que me tiene que pasar esto?

En 1 semana me entere de:

Que tengo 2 hermanas en alguna parte de Aaa.

Quienes fueron mis padres.

Y de porque le tengo miedo al oceano.

Encerio, es mucho. Cuando termine esto voy a necesitar un psicologo...

En fin, esto me ha abierto los ojos a muchas cosas... que no todo es lo que parece, que todavia faltaban muchas cosas por acomodar en mi vida (de las cuales yo no tenia idea)... y que siempre hay que verle el lado bueno a la vida **(N. de la A.: o como mi mama dice "El medio baso lleno")** La vida no es facil, eso todos lo saben. Como el ultimo humano, no tengo a nadie con quien comparar mi vida... pero si en este momento soy feliz, se que hasta ahora voy por el camino correcto.

En este momento mi vida esta semi-completa. Tengo el mejor hermano que alguien podria pedir; sobrinos adorables; grandes amigos; padres adoptivos que amo con todo el corazon; padres biologicos, que aunque no los conoci, siento como si estubieran conmigo desde hace mucho; y sobre todo, una persona por la que daria mi vida sin vacilar, una persona por la que recorreria todo el mundo solo para ella, la unica persona que puede ver a travez de mi alma, la primer humana que conoci, mi mejor amiga/hermana/novia/alma gemela aventurera, Marceline Abadeer, La Reina ex-Vampiro.

Pero como dije antes, algo me falta.

Todavia me faltan muchas cosas por vivir, gente que conocer, cosas que aprender, cosas que descubrir. Mi hermana biologica Fionna, heroina de Aaa, es una de las primeras personas a las que voy a abrazar una vez que llegue a Aaa. Y por supuesto, tambien a mi (por alguna razon) hermana, Cake, gata magica, heroina de Aaa... mmm... tengo el presentimiento de que ella y Jake van a tener varios problemas una vez que se conozcan, pero solo espero que los superen rapido, bueno, ya saben, son como perro y gato jajaja.

Si en este momento me preguntaran como me siento... diria que soy feliz. El pasado es el pasado, ya paso, no se puede hacer nada. En el presente soy feliz, tengo todo lo que podria pedir. Y respecto al futuro... no tengo planes concretos todavia... pero si de algo estoy seguro es de que lo vivire junto con las personas que mas quiero. _**(N. de la A.: de verdad yo escribi eso? rayos... debo estar sensible :P)**_

Esta es la reflexion mas compleja que he tenido, es lo que necesitaba. Woow... hacer esto de vez en cuando es muy liberador, lo tengo que hacer mas seguido. No me planeo pasar toda la vida con el seño fruncido, esto ayuda bastante a evitar eso. Es... como ponerte frente a un espejo que refleje tu alma... es algo bastante raro, es a lo que le llaman "Psicologia" Es algo que se estudiaba en el tiempo de los humanos, segun lei, parece muy buena practica, es muy interesante.

-_F-FINN!-_

-_¿Eh?-_ lo proximo que sintio fue que estaba en el piso con algo encima, o mas bien alguien...

-_Finn... estaba t-tan preocupada...-_ dijo Marceline entre sollosos, hincada sobre el humano mientras sus lagrimas..._**(N. de la A.: uso de imaginacion porfavor!)**_... caian sobre el rostro del joven de ojos azules... pero de un momento a otro, la ojiverde fruncio el ceño y le solto una cachetada al humano dejandolo mas confundido de lo que estaba -_Nunca mas me hagas lo mismo!- _Luego de esto la mirada esmeralda de suaviso y las lagrimas comenzaron a caer nuevamente. Marceline se acurruco en el pecho de Finn mientras empapaba levemente su playera azul con las lagrimas que seguian cayendo de sus ojos _**(De verdad el uso de la imaginacion es altamente recomendado XD)**_.

El humano simplemente esbozo una calida sonrisa mirando a la chica que se encontraba sobre el. Lentamente acaricio su antes larga cabellera oscura e hizo que lentamente ella levantara la vista hacia encontrarse con sus ojos verdes acuosos algo enrojecidos.

-_Perdoname Marcy, encerio, no queria preocuparte. Solo... necesitaba tiempo para pensar y reflexionar sobre lo que paso...-_

_-Entiendo Finn... es solo... q-que temi que te pasara algo...-_ las lagrimas amenazaban con caer de sus orbes verdes otra vez.

-_Ya paso Marcy... ya estoy aqui...-_ Lentamente ambos se acomodaron de manera que quedaron sentados mirandose el uno al otro. Finn movio su mano y comenzo a acariciar la mejilla humeda de Marcy secandole las lagrimas que resvalaban por esta. Se sentia como si volvieran a ser niños, de alguna manera... se sentian mas... jovenes estando juntos, como si de alguna manera... se conocieran practicamente desde que nacieron.

Marceline se calmo lentamente mientras asimilaba la idea de que Finn estaba a su lado y estaba a salvo, se sumergio profundamente en un abrazo mientras trataba de aserciorarse de que el enrealidad estaba ahi.

-_F-Finn...-_ fue callada por el humano el cual la beso.

-_Te quiero, no lo olvides...-_ el humano le sonrio tiernamente.

-_Nunca lo olvidare Finn...- la humana le sonrio para luego darle un beso mas corto._

_..._

_-¿Seguros que estaran bien?-_ pregunto Ceci mirando a los dos humanos y al perro magico.

-_Jejeje si, no te preocupes amiga-_ dijo Marcy golpenado amistosamente el hombro de Cecilia. Ultimamente se habian hecho grandes amigas.

-_Bueno, creo que entonces esto es una despedida...-_ dijo Cortina desde al lado de su madre con una cara algo entristecida.

-_Hey.. no te pongas mal.. se que nos volveremos a ver, lo siento aqui-_ dijo Finn hincandose frente a la niña señalandole el lado izquierdo del pecho con el dedo indice. A lo que la niña implemente asintio con al cabeza mientras sonreia levemente.

-_Adios!-_

_..._

El calor del desierto de Uuu es realmente abrazador, por suerte es el segundo continente mas chico que hay (el mas chico es Eee).

Desde hace una semana que dejaron Iii y siguieron su camino (pero esta vez junto con Jake...) Los dias son agobiantes y las noches son tan frias como el Reino Helado.

Los 3 viajeros calculaban que para dentro de 2 dias ivan a estar llegando a Aaa, estaban mas que emocionados por que eso ocurriera, ya habian comenzado a ganar cierto odio por este continente...

-_Ñeee... como me gustaria un helado ahora...-_ dijo Jake caminando peresosamente mientras hacia pucheros.

-_¿Y de donde quieres que saque un helado, Jake?!-_ dijo Marcy algo irritada por las quejas que tenia todo el dia...

-_Hay no se jovencita, solo estoy diciendo que me encantaria tener esa planta de helado ilimitado que plantamos aquella vez, ¿Te acuerdas Finn?-_

_-Jejeje si, me acuerdo Jake..-_

_-Cuando lleguemos a Aaa, voy a ordenar todo el helado de la primera heladeria que vea...-_ dijo Jake mientras se le caia la baba...

-_Bueno, ya deja de fantasear! o pronto habra uno menos en el grupo...-_ amenazo Marceline.

-_Tu ya no me das miedo, __humanucha__...- _el can le hizo burla haciendo enfasis en la ultima palabra.

-_Listo, ya fue!-_ dijo enojada, luego desenvainar la espada de Finn sin permiso (olvidando que tenia el bajo-hacha, el calor le estaba empezando a afectar) para luego apuntar al perro con la espada de sangre de demonio -_Tus ultimas palabras pulgoso...-_

_-Era broma! solo estaba jugando! no lo decia encerio Marcy...! Finn, hermanito, dile algo!-_ rogo el perro.

-_A mi no me metas...-_ dijo el humano encojiendose de hombros.

_-Pero si solo era una broma! tampoco para tant... esperen... ¿Que es eso?-_ dijo el perro mirando algo a la distancia.

_-A mi no me quieras engañar perro, tu esperas que yo voltee para luego salir huyendo!-_ dijo Marceline indignada.

_-Espera Marcy... si hay algo...-_ dijo Finn apoyando a Jake.

La humana volteo a ver y efectivamente, habia algo, dos puntos negros en movimiento entre las dunas. Pero como tambien lo vio venir... el perro uso esa oportunidad para salir huyendo hacia ahi.

-_Vuelve aca pulgoso!- _dijo Marceline para salir corriendo tras Jake con la espada de sangre de demonio aun en la mano... olvidando completamente a Finn.

-_No, gracias! yo valoro mi vida!-_ grito el perro a la distancia.

-_Ñee... ¿Cuanto decias que faltaba para llegar a Aaa?_- una gota de sudor estilo anime cayo sobre la cabeza del humano.

Mientras el perro y la humana se hacercaban a las dos figuras, estas comenzaban a distinguirse mejor, eran dos... personas.

Una vez que ambos grupos estuvieron frente a frente (sin contar a Finn quien todavia venia detras de ellos). Marceline y Jake se quedaron callados examinando rigurosamente con la mirada a los dos jovenes que se encontraban frente a ellos.

El primero era un hombre un poco mas alto que Finn (aunque no mucho), tenia los brazos crusados sobre su pecho y una mirada algo amenasante en sus ojos. Su rostro estaba cubierto por una mascara negra hecha con una venda, dejando ver solo parte de su cabello negro y ojos sangre. Luego estaba vestido completamente negro.

La segunda era una mujer de la altura de Marceline, tenia una mano apollada en su cintura y la otra tomando firmemente una espada algo gastada la cual tenia una empuñadura hecha con una erredadera. Al igual que el hombre ella venia vestida con una mascara, unos pantalones negros, remera negra y unos converse (tambien negros)en cierto modo parecian ninjas,... Su mirada, en cambio, parecia mas... acojedora. _**(N. de la A.: ellos venian vestidos igual. Luego sabran porque...)**_

_**~...Y asi fue como dejamos Iii, para abrirnos paso a Uuu.**_

_**Las cosas se solucionaron mejor de lo que crei... aunque todavia queda una pregunta por responder...~**_

_¿Quien eres tu?_

_**"Continuara..."**_

_**...**_

**¿Y? ¿Que les parecio?**

**Si... se que no es tan largo como tendria que ser... y que me saltee varias partes importantes... sin mencionar que los deje con muchas dudas... solo tengo una respuesta a eso: inspiracion. La maldita inspiracion solo me ayudo a hacer esto, luego no me quiso ayudar mas **

**Espero que les haya gustado :3**

**Y... bueno, para compensar el haberme tardado tanto... les voy a dar un adelanto...**

_**"El Fiolee se aproxima, y esta mas cerca de lo que creen.."**_

**Jajajaja ¿Que dicen? ¿Quieren Fiolee? yo creo que si :3 jajajaXD**

**Bueno, en este capi quiero aclarar algo a mi amiga AngyCake... aqui esta el capi que dije que subiria, jajaja te dije que iba a actualizar :3 asi que.. EN TU CARAAA! (para que sepan de que hablo, lean el primer parrafo del nuevo fic de mi amiga ¬¬')**

**Bueno, creo que con esto me despido... nos leemos la proxima... chaito n.n)/**

**P.D: pasense un rato por los fics de mis amigos: luuhfionna724, AngyCake157 y Mariano T. :D**


	16. ¿Quien eres tu?

**Kon'ichiwa! ^.^**

**sip, se que se quedaron con ganas de saber quienes eran los dos misteriosos recien llegados :3 bueno, he escuchado varias opiniones de la identidad de ellos, no voy a decir quien de todos acerto :3 jajajajXD**

**Bueno, no los entretengo mas... ustedes ya saben que hacer, si ven algun error.. bueno, pues perdon :P**

_**Hora de Aventura no me pertenece**_** (algun dia sera mio :3) **_**Le tertenece a Pendleton Ward.**_

**P.D: aller comi tacos *-***

**...**

_**En el capitulo anterior...**_

_~...Y asi fue como dejamos Iii, para abrirnos paso a Uuu._

_Las cosas se solucionaron mejor de lo que crei... aunque todavia queda una pregunta por responder...~_

_¿Quien eres tu?_

_..._

_**Capitulo 16. "¿Quien eres tu?"**_

_*Flashback*_

-_Es increible que hayas perdido en las damas y te obliguen a venir aqui... y encima me traes a mi!-_ una chica vestida de negro exclamo mientras hacia pucheros.

_-Hey, nunca dije que era bueno en las damas (por lo menos parecia mas facil que el ajedrez...), ademas, vos me debias una por la vez que te salve ¿Recuerdas?- _dijo su compañero mientras la miraba con una sonrisa de lado.

-_Lo que sea ¬¬-_

-_Pero... de todas formas... hay algo que no entiendo..._-dijo el joven mirando el suelo pensativo...

_-¿Que cosa?-_ respondio la joven a su lado.

-_¿POR QUE RAYOS TENEMOS QUE IR VESTIDOS ASI?!-_ exclamo con enojo.

_-Aa.. bueno, pues mi hermana queria hacer una "Entrada dramatica" lo que sea que signifique...-_ dijo la chica mirando el cielo... **(N. de la A.: jaajaja aqui alguen ya sabe de quien hablo XD)**

-_Bueno, pues todavia sigo sin entender por que accedimos a vestirnos asi...-_

-_Nos amenazo ¿Recuerdas?-_ la chica dijo con fastidio.

_-Como olvidarlo... desde que se volvio madre ha estado muy estricta! gracias al cielo que el rosadito nos hizo unos trajes identicos a los de tu hermana solo que por dentro son frescos, porque de lo contrario quedariamos fritos en Uuu...-_

_-Cuando volvamos le damos las gracias...-_

_-De acuerdo, pero... ¿Por que rayos tenemos que ir a buscar a los amigos de su hermana que vienen de anda a saber donde... creo que del otro lado del mundo ¿No?-_

_-Aja, segun lo que se... ellos vienen de la tierra de Ooo... pero luego no me quiso dar mas informacion ademas de "Escoltenlos para que lleguen bien" ñeee... me vendrian bien unas vacaciones...-_ suspiro la chica.

-¿_Como las de hace unos meses?_- el joven levanto una ceja.

-_Esta vez voy a tener mas cuidado! la otra vez me atraparon porque baje la guardia...-_ la joven hizo un puchero gracioso.

_-Si tu lo dices...-_

_**2 dias y 15 horas despues...**_ **(jajaja le calcule el tiempo XD)**

_-Estoy tan cansado...-_ suspiro el joven.

_-Yo iguaaal...- _la chica vestida de negro hizo un puchero mientras agachaba la cabeza.

_-Pero si de algo estoy seguro, es de que me encantan estos trajes frescos-_ sonrio el joven.

-_Me estoy enamorando de este traje...-_ dijo la joven con una cara mas o menos asi :3

En la mente del joven... _"Maldito traje... algun dia te eliminare ¬¬..."_

-_Hey, ¿Que tanto murmuas?-_ dijo la joven con expresion curiosa... (Bueno... si se pudiera ver a travez de la mascara :P)

-_Nada...-_

-_Si tu dices... hey! ¿Seran ellos?-_ dijo la chica señalando a unas personas que venian caminando a lo lejos.

_-Hmm.. talvez... jejeje, tengo una idea, hagamosles una broma!-_ sonrio con entusiasmo el joven.

-_¿Que tienes en mente?-_ la joven se cruzo de brazos mientras levantaba una ceja.

-_Bueno, primero... Hey, voltea ahora y hazte la seria!-_ dijo el joven apresurando a la chica.

-_¿Por?-_

_-Solo hazlo!-_

_-Bueno, bueno... ya va...-_

Al voltear vieron con asombro a una chica... mejor dicho, una humana (cargando una espada roja), junto con un perro amarillo.

_*Fin del Flashback*_

_**Y ahi nos quedamos...**_

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio mientras que se examinaban con la mirada... y ambos grupos llegaron a la misma conclusion... "_Raro..._"

Desde atras llego el pobre Finn cargando todas las cosas que ellos olvidaron tiradas cuando salieron corriendo. Al llegar al lado de la humana y el perro, tiro todas las cosas en la arena para luego percatarse de que no estaban solos, habia 2 recien llegados. Finn miro a Marceline y a Jake, luego a los dos jovenes de negro, y luego volvio la mirada a Marceline y Jake.

-_Tengo que estar alucinando...-_ dijo Finn para luego tomar de la mano a Marceline y Jake (no sin antes de que ellos recojieran sus respectivas pertenecias) y luego jalarlos de la mano para que continuaran caminando, pasando de largo a los dos jovenes...

-_¿Ellos acaban...-_ comenzo la joven.

-_...de ignorarnos?-_ termino su compañero.

-_Finn, ¿Encerio crees que eso fue una alucinacion?-_ preguntaron Marceline y Jake al humano.

-_Y... ¿Que tan probable es encontrar a 2 personas disfrazadas de ninjas en medio del desierto?-_ el humano levanto una ceja.

_-Muy pocas...- _respondio Jake encojiendose de hombros.

-_Pero encerio, yo creo que eran reales...-_ dijo Marceline.

-_¿Que tal si volvemos y les preguntamos?-_ dijo Jake.

-_No tenemos nada que perder...-_ Finn se encogio de hombros.

Los 3 se volvieron hacia los dos extraños, quienes todavia estaban murmurando algo que no alcanzaban a oir, y una vez que estuvieron frente a ellos de la nada preguntaron...

-_¿Ustedes son reales?-_

(Ya se deben estar imaginando que ellos pusieron cara de WTF? abajo de sus mascaras XD) Volviendo a la historia...

Los 2 raritos vestidos de negro se miraron entre si para luego empezar a reirse de los humanos y el perro quienes ahora eran ellos quienes tenian cara de WTF?.

_-Jajaja si.. jajaja si, somos reales jajaja-_ dijo la chica entre risas mientra agarraba su estomago.

-_Jajaja... encerio, ¿Que creian? ¿Que eramos una alucinacion? jajaja!- _dijo el joven mientras se secaba una lagrima.

-_Pues... la verdad, si. No somos muy de por aqui, saben.. asi que no sabemos como acostumbran a vestirse-_ dijo Finn encojiendose de hombros **(N. de la A.: como que ya puse eso ¿No?)**

-_Bueno, para que sepan.. 1: Nosotros no somos de aqui tampoco, pero vivimos mas o menos cerca... 2: Nadie se viste asi, nosotros fuimos obligados... 3: Nadie vive en Uuu, osea, nadie se viste de ninguna forma, ¿Ok?-_ explico el joven atentamente.

-_Aja.. pregunta: si no son de aqui.. ¿De donde vienen y a donde van?-_ pregunto Jake saliendo de la nada de atras de la joven.

-_Emm... ¿Ustedes son de Ooo, no?-_ pregunto el joven, a lo que los 3 asintieron. -_Bueno, nosotros fuimos enviados para escoltarlos hasta Aaa-_

_-¿Escoltarnos?-_ pregunto Finn.

_-Asi es. Veran... el desierto de Uuu esta lleno de peligros, trampas, entre otras cosas... mi amigo aqui presente- _Señalo al joven a su lado-_ conoce bien este lugar y con mi ayuda los vamos a guiar hasta Aaa- _explico la chica.

-_¿Como sabian ustedes que nosotros ivamos hacia Aaa?-_ pregunto Jake.

-_¿Ustedes conocen a alguien que se llame Bonnibel?_- todos asintieron -_Bueno, su hermano es amigo nuestro, y el nos pidio que los ayudaramos a cruzar Uuu-_ explico la chica.

-_¿La DP tiene un hermano?-_ le susurro Finn a Marceline.

-_No lo se-_ dijo Marcy.

-_Bueno, ya sabemos para que estan aqui... asi que ¿Se nos unen?-_ invito Jake.

-_Crei que nunca lo dirias-_ respondio el Joven.

-_De todas formas, quisieran o no, nosotros ivamos a unirnos...-_ la joven se encojio de hombros.

-_Oh, por cierto, yo soy Marceline, el es mi novio Finn y este pulgoso es Jake-_ explico Marceline señalando a cada uno, y de fondo se escucho un "_¿A quien le dices pulgoso?"_ de parte de Jake.

Los dos extraños ampliaron los ojos al escuchar los nombres y se miraron entre si, para luego poner una mirada amistosa y decir: -_Mucho gusto, el es Marshall y yo soy Fionna._

_..._

**Waaaaaaaaa! ¿No se la esperaban, eh?**

**jajajaja Bueno, me deben querer matar por cortar el capi aca... pero asi es como lo queria ^^ ademas, en este momento estoy escribiendo en la escuela, porfa, perdonen mis errores :P (falto la profe de Lengua y Literatura :P) (Tengo hambreeee! .)**

**Ñeee... ya saben lo que sigue ¿No? bueno, si no saben les dejo una pista pequeñita... "**_**Fiolee**_**" jajaja ya creo que les di la respuesta en vez de la pista, pero igual se las dejo XD**

**Sigo enojada con el Wi-Fi de mi secu, no engancha en mi compu! .**

**Bueno, antes que nada... en el siguiente capi (como mencione durante este capitulo) un personaje hara su "aparicion dramatica" jajjajaja (Dedicado a mi amiga escritora AngyCake175, que te mejores!)**

**Creo que eso es todo... nos leemos en el siguiente capi... emm... ¿Que mas? mmm... oh si! ¿Tienen galletas? de verdad necesito comer algoooo! **

**Bueno, sigue en pie mi oferta de unirse al lado oscuro... (hay helado *-*) jajajaXD AngyCake175 porfa, unete! :3**

**Ok, ya la hice muy larga, otra vez me despido... hasta la proxima ^^**

**Sayounara :3**


End file.
